


Just a Charlie Foxtrot

by TheReviewess



Series: Love and War [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peggy Carter, But some cartinelli if you squint, F/M, Mainly cartinelli friendship, Super Serum Peggy, mechanic angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was not the second person to have the Super Soldier Serum. He was the third. The second person was a woman. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Peggy being a Super Soldier. This story will take place during WWII and a few months after it. The series is primarily Cartinelli but this story is all Steggy. Hope you enjoy!

Steve Rogers was not the second person to have the Super Soldier Serum. He was the third. The second person was a woman. The woman who saved Dr. Erskine and convinced him to go to the Allies. During his transfer, the two were attacked and the woman, his savior, was fatally wounded. So the good doctor saved her the only way he knew how and she was given the serum. She woke up in a hospital a month later with a few shiny new medals for her service coat and assigned a new role in her career. Agent of the SSR.

The agent fell into her role easily. She acted as a guard for the doctor and she assisted him in finding the perfect test subject for his serum. While the woman was a good soldier, she was not the perfect choice. She was too headstrong, irritated easily and had a tendency to be quite violent when irritated enough. Because of this, the doctor was needed to train her and help her control her new found abilities. Over the course of a year, the agent was finally able to gain some sort of control over herself. Once that happened, the search for the perfect Super Soldier began.

It was during the search where she encountered Steve Rogers. He was a spirited man if not awkward, but he meant well. He tried to enlist several different times, all resulting in a failure. It was Dr. Erskine who found him during the expo (where his agent was given a little vacation time where she went to go sight see). Steve was shipped off to the Army and delivered to the young agent who trained him up, along with the other recruits. He seemed to be exactly what the doctor was looking for. It didn’t take her long to realize that Steve would be chosen first for the Super Soldier Serum.

Not long after she guessed this, the woman was proven correct. He was given the Serum and Steve Rogers was named Captain America. He would get all the glory and experiment two was set off to the side. The experimented soldier that everyone forgot about.

This is her story.

* * *

The explosion made everyone duck and fear for their lives. Only the Doctor was left standing, but he was soon shot. Steve got to him first while Peggy took her chance at their assailant. She fired a few shots but only one hit him. In the arm. Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t a fatal shot.

Once he disappeared up the steps, Peggy raced over to Steve and the fallen Doctor. Peggy instantly tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the wound, but even she knew it was pointless. The doctor would die.

“Is there anything you can do?” Steve asked frantically as he watched the blood pouring out over Peggy’s hands.

“I could put another bullet in him.” Peggy barked out, applying even more pressure. “There’s nothing to be done. The shots were fatal. One in the heart and the other piercing his lungs.” _Dammit dammit dammit!_ There was nothing she could do. This man had literally saved her life and now here he was dying in her arms a year later. He had done so much for her, and now she was letting him down. It brought her back to a different time.

_Gunshots rang out along the battlefield in North Africa. Despite being far away from the fighting, the guns were as clear and as loud as ever. Peggy was frantically racing around the hospital tent, helping anyone she could. The smell of blood and medicine was everywhere. Men were moaning in agony as everyone did their best to stabilize their condition so they could be sent back to a hospital for proper care. Lieutenant Carter had been rushing about all day and well into the night barking out orders to the others. Despite being a Lieutenant, she was the top nurse in the tent. All the doctors were captains, though one was due for Major quite soon._

_“Lieutenant Carter! We need you here ma’am!” A medic called to her. She was working on stopping the bleeding on a sucking chest wound._

_“Cover that with an occluded bandage and prep him for surgery!” Peggy barked to the medic working with her. The man nodded and rushed to finished her work. Peggy raced to the other side of the tent where a familiar face waited at the first bed._

_“Carter, thank God.” The doctor said quietly._

_Peggy looked down and gasped. Half of his face was blown off in an explosion. The man had lost his arm and part of his leg. Thankfully the medics had done what they could. It wasn’t the injuries that made Peggy react as she did, it was the name tag. Carter._

_“Henry?” Peggy whispered, voice cracking. She wiped her blood covered hands on her apron and then gently stroked the uninjured part of the man’s face. She could feel the stubble of his unshaven face under her fingers._

_He coughed and smiled the best he could. “Hey Peg.” The man wheezed out. “I look real bad huh?” His voice was rough like he hadn’t spoken in a while._

_Peggy choked back tears, but nodded. “We can get you into surgery now and you should be right as rain after that.” She told him, now moving about to try and wipe off all the excess blood with a cloth._

_“Don’t Peg.” The man ordered. “I know I won’t live long.” He then began to cough up blood._

_“No, Henry, we have time. We can save you!” Peggy whispered frantically. She wiped the blood from his lips. “I can do this, Henry!”_

_“No. That’s an order!” The man insisted stubbornly. He was a Major, higher rank than anyone in the tent right now. In all reality, his work was law._

_“I don’t care!” Peggy cried back, distraught. She threw herself back into her work, trying to prep him for surgery. A hand was placed on her back. She turned quickly to see the doctor shaking his head like it was hopeless. “Please…” The woman pleaded weakly._

_“I didn’t call you over here to save him…” The doctor told her softly. “I thought you would like to be with him in his last moments.”_

_Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The woman nodded curtly and then turned her attention back to her brother. Peggy knelt down by her brother’s good side and took his hand in her own. “I’m here, Henry.” Peggy finally choked out._

_“I’m glad, Peg.” Henry whispered. “I didn’t want to be alone.”_

_He died in his sister's arms in November of 1940._

A shaky hand gripped Peggy’s, bringing her back to reality. Chocolate eyes glanced up to the pale face of Dr. Erskine. He placed one hand over Peggy’s bloody ones and smiled at her. He used his other hand to touch Steve in the middle of his chest, by his heart. The action was lost on Peggy, but Steve seemed to understand the message. Peggy met the Doctor’s eyes one more time and a silent message was passed between them.

_He is your responsibility now._

Peggy nodded, with tears in her eyes. “I’ll watch over him like you did with me.” Peggy promised quietly. The man smiled weakly and nodded to her. Not even a moment later, he was dead in her arms and Steve Rogers was racing up the steps to chase after the man who killed Dr. Erskine.

Peggy closed the man’s eyes carefully and then she too was racing up the steps after Steve. Who ever killed Dr. Erskine would pay dearly. With their life. Peggy would make his death a slow and painful one, and she would enjoy it.

* * *

Steve and Peggy had given chase. It was an epic chase, one for the movies. It was also one for the papers because Peggy and Steve were on the front page of every newspaper in the area the very next day. Steve with his car door shield and Peggy holding a metal pipe like it was a javelin. There was a second one below that with them soaked from head to toe carrying the child that had been taken hostage.

Peggy remembered the boy being thrown into the harbor. Without hesitating, she dove into the water with the grace of a diver while Steve went to catch the HYDRA agent. It ended with both of them soaked, but feeling a bit proud of their accomplishments. They couldn’t evade the newspaper cameras as they arrived on the scene when they finally returned the boy but they were able to avoid the interview thanks to Howard Stark driving on to the scene to collect them. They got water all over his seats but neither cared.

Three days later the two secret heroes were the talk of the town. They were still in the papers! The Senator showed the two the latest paper while they were hiding in the secret base in the city. Colonel Phillips was talking to the group of SSR agents and contractors about HYDRA when it happened. Steve was having blood taken by a nurse. Howard Stark was standing off to the side with his eyes focused on the back side of the lovely nurse. Peggy had to roll her eyes at his womanizing actions.

“Because of this HYDRA incident, the SSR is being retasked. We’re heading out tomorrow morning to London. Pack your bags Agent Carter, you’ll be headed home.” The Colonel told her when he walked by. He caught the ecstatic look on Peggy's face but said nothing about it. He could let the Agent be happy for now. Besides, the happier she was, the less the woman actually argued with him. It was a win win situation in Colonel Phillips’ eyes.

“Sir, if you’re going after Hydra, I want in.” Steve said quickly, taking a place at Peggy’s side. Dr. Erskine had told him about Schmidt and how he was a failed experiment. Schmidt was clearly the one who was behind this. Peggy knew it was him and she guessed Steve did too.

“No way. You’re an experiment and being sent to Alamogordo.” The Colonel said quickly. He stopped and crossed his arms. Clearly he wasn't taking no for an answer.

“But the serum worked!” Steve argued back.

“I asked for an army and all I got was you and the failed first attempt.” His harsh gaze rested on Peggy. The agent balled up her fists, but kept her anger under control. Even after a year of training she still had a short fuse. “You are not enough.” With that said, he turned to leave. That was when the senator jumped in.

“With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we’re all missing the point.” The Senator said, now stepping in. The Colonel looked at him but said nothing. He already had to deal with Carter’s constant arguing, he was not in the mood to have others argue with him. “I’ve seen you in action, Steve. But now, so has everyone else.” He held up the current day’s paper, this time it had an interview from some of the bystanders with even more pictures of the two.

“Well it was a joint effort. Without Agent Carter I would have been-” Steve started off, trying to give credit where credit was due. Peggy was instrumental in apprehending the HYDRA agent. Without her impeccable aim (and ability to apparently throw a javelin and use a sword to fight), he would have gotten away. While he still committed suicide, at least HYDRA didn’t get the serum.

“Yeah yeah whatever, look.” He didn’t seem to care for Steve’s excuses, “Enlistment lines have been around the block since your pictures have hit the newsstands.” The man said enthusiastically. “Men and even women are signing up to do their part in this war. You brought them hope. You don’t just take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide it in a lab.”

“What’s your point, Senator?” The Colonel finally asked, not liking where this was headed. Peggy now had her arms crossed and stood by the side of the Colonel. Neither seemed to like where the Senator was going with this, but for completely different reasons.

“I just want to help him serve his country in the most important way possible.” The man said with a grin. “What do you say son?”

The man nodded vigorously. “Sir, that’s all I want.” Steve replied earnestly.

Peggy and the Colonel definitely did not like this. Whatever this was.

“Fine. Take him. Carter, go get packed. You’re going to London.” The Colonel barked out. He didn't want to wait around long enough to ask what was happening.

“With all due respect sir-”

“What is it now?” The Colonel growled out. He threw his arms up in the air and turned to glare at the agent.

Peggy stood her ground, which was more than what could be said for Rogers and the Senator. Both jumped back about a foot at his outburst.

“My responsibilities lie with Rogers. I was ordered that if Dr. Erskine was ever killed, that I was to watch out for him. I know many of the effects of the serum and I have worked closely with it during the past year and a half.” Peggy told the officer quickly. “I have studied it extensively and I have all of Dr. Erskine’s notes on it. Should something happen to Rogers, I can fix it.” It was actually a lie, Dr. Erskine hardly wrote any of his notes down. He recited everything he knew about it to Peggy. She was his living breathing encyclopedia. If anyone knew anything on the serum, it was Peggy Carter.

"You are the most infuriating Agent I have ever had to work with, you know that, Carter?"

"I try, sir." Peggy replied with a grin. "However with me here there will be no one questioning you sir."

With the deal being worded that way, it made it almost too good to be true for the Colonel. “Fine. You want to stay, Carter? Stay. Don’t come crying to me when you want to go home.” And with that, the Colonel stormed out, frustrated that both of his super soldiers were forced to stay behind doing God knows what.

The group watched him leave. Once the door slammed behind the Colonel, they all turned to face each other.

“Well then. Congratulations Rogers, you just got promoted! To Captain America!” The Senator told him happily. Peggy and Steve looked at each other, confused. They didn’t get a chance to say anything because the man spoke again. “And you, Miss Carter-”

“I prefer Agent Carter.” Peggy quickly said. She had a proper rank and she prefered when people used it. Peggy Carter was no civilian.

“Nice try, Agent. But we’ll think of a new name for you, don’t worry. Come along!”

“I think I am about to regret my decision to stay behind.” From behind her, Steve laughed and followed her out of the base.

* * *

She was definitely regretting everything. Even though she would never admit it, she missed her bickering matches with the Colonel on the daily.

“I fail to see why I have to do this?” Peggy said, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue mask just over her eyes like she was some super hero. Her hair was immaculate as always but it was her outfit which was a little off to her.

She wore a low vee cut top with short sleeves. The top had her country’s flag across the front and back with a dark red collar. She had red gloves which were pulled up to her sleeves along with red pumps. Her skirt matched the chorus girls. Pleated and blue and white.

“You were the one who stayed behind, Dame Union Jack.” Steve replied holding a sword out to her. He couldn't help but smile when she glared at him for the use of her new stage name.

“I am an agent of a covert government agency. I am a master of espionage, marksmanship and hand to hand combat and I am standing in this outrageous outfit trying to convince the American people to buy war bonds.”  Peggy growled out unhappily. She took the sword and swung it about expertly. It was a real blade, sharpened and everything. “I look like a chorus girl!”

“I’m sure you’re better than anyone on the chorus line.” Steve told her with a smile. Pulling on his hood. His colors matched her and they looked like a perfect pair. England and America, fighting side by side and campaigning side by side too. "You'll make everyone up there sing."

"So long as I don't, I can’t carry a tune to save my life.” The agent admitted with a small laugh. “But I can whistle.”

The two laughed at that. “Well whistling is the extent of my musical abilities too.” Steve admitted, “And it’s not even that good.”

“Oh I can play piano as well.” Peggy added casually, like it was something people often learned to do. “I’ve played since I was four.”

Steve nodded, impressed. He seemed like he was going to say something, but the blaring trumpet sounded. “Looks like we’re on soon.” He finally said, looking toward the stage. "You ready?”

“No.” Peggy answered truthfully, her grip on her sword tightened. “But I don’t have as much stage time as you either.” Steve silently agreed. “I have my lines down. Unlike someone.”

“Well good thing I have this!” The man held up his shield with note cards taped across the back as a cheat sheet. Moments later a trumpet blared again. “Well, that’s my cue. Wish me luck.” Steve raced out onto the stage nervously. Peggy smiled as she watched Steve awkwardly on the stage. It was like watching him talk to women all over again.

A few moments into the performance, Peggy heard her cue. Sighing, she brandished her sword and raced out to the stage to deliver her lines. The woman pretended to cut down Nazi soldiers everywhere around the stage, causing cheers to sound from the crowd.

“We all want to win this war but we can’t do that without bullets and bandages-” Peggy said in a fake cheery voice to the audience. The cheers she received when she walked on stage made her grin a little bit. She fake punched another ‘Nazi’  off the stage before speaking again, “-Tanks and tents and that’s where you come in!”

That was when Steve came back in. “Every bond you buy goes to help protect someone you love.” He told the group. The man stood next to Peggy and they looked out into the crowd. “It will keep our boys on the ready-”

“-And the Germans will think twice before trying to get the drop on us!” Peggy finished for him.

Once that was said, a fake Hitler ran onto the stage trying to attack them. Steve and Peggy fake punched him to the ground and roars of approval sprang out. They delivered a few more lines about how important these bonds were and then the show was over and the two were ushered out to the front to sign autographs and take pictures.

While all the popularity baffled the two, they eventually got used to it as she shows went on. Little girls often begged their parents for pictures with the Dame Union Jack and boys went for Captain America. People everywhere wanted autographs and pictures, so much so that they hardly ever had time to themselves. It drove Peggy absolutely insane.

If the autographs and pictures weren’t enough; comics and even a movie was made about them!

What irked Peggy the most was that typically she had to play more of a "damsel in distress" kind of role in the original script. Seeing as it made her quite upset, Steve had demanded the writers write an entire fight scene for her and bring her on to fight side by side with him.

_"The Dame and I are partners. She can take care of herself and I don't like how she is portrayed here." Steve said, throwing the script down on a desk in front of the production crew. "I want this rewritten so that she gets equal fighting time and as much respect as me."_

_"But Cap, she's a woman!" One of the men protested._

_"So what." Steve replied indifferently. "She may be a woman, but she can still take down the bad guys. And she can do it backwards and in high heels."_

_"We don't see what the big deal is, Cap." A different man said. "This script represents the war in a way. Everyone started losing and so America came and saved the day. That's what's happenin' with the war, and that's what is happenin' here."_

_Steve was getting quite cross with the men. "Then I want a battle scene with just the Dame at the beginning." Instantly arguments broke out among the men. Shouting could be heard. The writers were in outrage._

_"What is the meaning of this!" The head producer asked._

_"If you're saying this movie is a metaphor for the war, then it's only fair that the Dame get to show off in a fight. England has held their own for the last few years since we came along." Steve explained simply. "She needs a fight scene. A few of them. And one with me too, if not more. Got it?"_

_Angry grumbles told Steve that they understood._

The writers weren't too pleased but Peggy was thrilled. The woman was so thrilled that she kissed him right on the cheek in thanks. He walked around for at least three hours before someone told him that he had bright red lipstick on his cheek.

Filming was an interesting experience that Steve and Peggy both were fine never doing again. Reciting lines and being filmed wasn’t the problem, it was how up close and personal the cameramen had to get. There were multiple times where the two thought they would break the equipment. The worst part was how the filmmakers tried to sexualize Peggy as much as possible. There were many times when both Steve and Peggy would refuse to do anything until they stopped oversexualizing the Dame.

To keep herself from going crazy on the set, Peggy choreographed every hand to hand scene and most every action scene. Her favorite parts were when she actually got to hit the stuntmen. At one point was launched off of Steve's shield for one of their stunts (the stunt was later incorporated into their show). But in the end she was captured and Captain America was forced to save her.

Peggy really hated that film. But she was incredibly touched by the extreme lengths that Steve went to try and make sure she was portrayed as a soldiers and not just an oversexualized damsel in distress.

Between filming, performing, posing for comic books and all the other publicity stunts; the two literally had no free time between all the publicity, they were lucky to sleep. On good days they would actually be able to see what city they were visiting, but that was as rare as a lady with nylons.

But out of everything she had done: the performances, the comic book poses and signing, and the movie; Peggy still hated that movie with a fiery passion. It was broadcasted all over the United States and even overseas to boost morale of the troops. A few weeks after their movie premiered, Peggy started receiving letters from England. They were all from her old unit, all poking fun at her.

“What are you reading?” Steve asked her from his chair. The two were sitting backstage, waiting for their show to start in Kansas City. Now that the movie premier was done, they were able to focus on the second half of their tour.

“Letters from home.” Peggy answered sadly. “Getting all the updates from friends and family.” She chuckled at one of her old soldiers telling her to 'show them yanks' what she really could do. Though in a much more colorful way.

“Must be terrible being away from everyone who loves you.” Steve said to her as he watched her open another one.

“It is. But I have friends here.” Peggy replied, now folding up her letter. She took out another one and her heart dropped instantly. It was written on official British Military stationary. Sometimes it was used to notify promotions or awards, but that was hardly the case now. Typically that stationary meant something terrible had happened...

"At least you aren't alone, you know?" Steve said, now looking around backstage. Everyone was rushing about to prepare for the show. Girls were finishing their make-up, fixing their outfits. The men were setting up the props. Steve watched this all while Peggy was reading her letter.

"Yes..." She answered quietly once she finished reading. "I suppose so." She stuffed all her letters in her bag and wiped away any tears that may have fallen. “Sorry, I have to go to do my make-up.”

“Oh- of course. Sorry to bother you.” He watched her leave in a rush. Steve sighed, thinking that he had accidentally disturbed her when she wanted to be left alone. He ran his fingers through his hair and then left his chair to go find something to do.

Even after working together for a few months, Steve was still awkward around Peggy. He was awkward around all women to be honest, but he saw Peggy every day. At this point, the awkward situations should have worn off. He was a gentleman though, keeping most of the men fro catcalling her and always offering up help in whatever way. It was sweet. He respected her, which was something Peggy rather enjoyed.

Peggy hastily walked to make-up, ignoring the typical cat calls of the men on the set. Normally these would have set her off but her mind was focused on something else.

_Captain Carter, ma’am, I’m sorry but Lieutenant William Carter has fallen in battle._

Her brothers were off fighting in the war and Peggy was prancing about on a stage trying to sell bonds as Dame Union Jack. That letter hit her like a good punch to the gut, bringing her a reality check that the super soldier needed. She had to get back out on the front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy leaves for the war! And we finally meet Angie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far everyone! Hope you've enjoyed it! Happy Easter (to everyone celebrating it)!

It was about halfway through their tour in the United Stated when Peggy finally snapped. It was a few months after Peggy received the dreadful news about her brother. No one was hurt, but Steve’s shield had to get replaced since Peggy's fist went right through it.

No one understood what had happened. She was fine one day, and the next she went on ‘a rampage.’ The chorus girls said that the sexist comments from the men caused her to snap. One of them, a young woman named Angie, said that she snapped because of her brother dying in battle. No one believed her, saying it came out of nowhere and that she was dangerous, but apparently Angie knew better. Then again she was Peggy's closest friend in the group other than Steve.

“How is she?” Steve asked the chorus girl. They stood outside of Peggy’s trailer just after the incident. The group was in Denver right now, enjoying the views and the city life. It wasn't New York City, but it had a different sort of beauty. Too bad they hadn’t had any time to enjoy it.

Steve had been there when Peggy broke down after destroying his shield. She had been hitting him with everything she had before finally putting a hold in his beloved shield. He had wrapped the small woman in his arms and let her cry until Angie found them a few moments later. Steve had carried a crying Peggy back to her trailer and Angie had taken care of getting her changed and into her nightclothes. The man sat outside waiting for Angie to come out with news of his partner. He had been waiting for almost an hour before Angie had appeared.

“Sleeping. Poor gal cried herself to sleep clutching that damn letter.” Angie told him sadly. She took a seat next to him and signed. “I keep tellin’ her that it ain't healthy to keep reading it, but she don’t listen to me… Can’t blame her though. ‘s all she has left of ‘im.”

“Anything I can do?” Steve asked after he processed what Angie told him. He wanted to go inside and make sure Peggy was alright, but we would never. It would be too scandalous and Steve respected her far too much for that. Angie would most likely watch over her inside the trailer while Steve stayed outside.

“Tell me what the heck happened after today’s show.” Angie said quickly. “What set her off because she was fine before I went on and after we came off.”

Steve just shrugged. “She seemed fine when we were signing autographs and taking pictures.” The man explained. “After that we came out back to practice. I wasn’t really paying attention to be honest.” Like usual, he was so caught up in the publicity that he didn’t have a chance to focus on Peggy. She had seemed fine, taking her pictures, signing her autographs and being the cheery Dame that everyone knew her to be. “After that we came out here for practice like always. She was more snappy than usual, but I thought it was just because of the long day.”

After shows, Peggy would help Steve keep his abilities in check and she had also taught him hand to hand combat. In time they worked on finding him a unique style that utilised his shield. Peggy had altered her own style to incorporate her sword. What started as a normal training day ended with Peggy permanently damaging Steve’s shield before breaking down into a sobbing mess.

“You’re helpful…” Angie grumbled out sarcastically. At least they knew it was some time during pictures, just before training, that Peggy had fallen into a mood.

Steve winced at the harsh tone from the chorus girl. “I- sorry… I didn’t realize something happened. I didn’t know she had a brother.”

“There’s a lot you clearly don’t know.” Angie finally said. After a few moments of silence, Angie spoke again. “I’ll stay with her tonight. See you at practice tomorrow.”

“I’ll stay out here tonight just in case.” Steve said to her quietly, “If that's alright, that is...”

Angie smiled kindly at him. “You’re a good man, Cap. Peg is lucky to have you.”

That flustered Steve quite a lot. Angie couldn't help but laugh to herself as Steve stuttered out a good night before she headed back to watch after her friend.

"Watch yourself, English." Angie said to the sleeping woman. She gently ran her fingers through beautiful dark curls. "You got a good man waiting for you. You better snatch him up before someone else does."

Angie crawled into the tiny bed with Peggy and threw an arm around Peggy's waist. The agent snuggled up closer to the Italian girl and a small smile crossed over her lips. She supposed Angie was right. Steve Rogers was a good man.

* * *

Three days later she was called out to England where she was needed on the front lines. Not as Dame Union Jack but as Captain Carter of the Secret Air Service. Peggy didn’t know the full mission but she knew they needed a skilled leader, medical professional and soldier for some secret mission.

“You’re leaving.” Steve stated when he saw the green dufflebag. He was wearing his Army uniform, sans the rank of Captain.

“Been called to the front for a mission.” She told him, adjusting her coat. The medals clinked on it as she shifted. It was a little too small on her now that she had been administered the serum. The woman brushed her fingers over her rank on her shoulders, smiling slightly. The medical badge on her chest gleamed proudly in the light, and it was the first thing that caught Steve’s attention.

“You’re a doctor?” He asked, interested.

“Nurse.” Peggy said quickly. “It’s an officer position for women.” She explained while gesturing to her rank. “My father refused to let me go in the military without becoming an officer. He was able to secure a commission for all of his children who wanted it.”

"So you've been in the war since it started?" Peggy nodded. "Same unit?"

"No." She answered quickly. "I was with the 1st Infantry Division at the start. I had served with them a bit before the war started." Peggy explained, her fingers brushing over the infantry pin on her chest.

"When was that?" The man asked, genuinely curious.

Peggy did her best to suppress a grin. "Joined in 1936 after competing in the Olympics. Fled to France and joined the French Resistance as a girl - we didn't agree with Hitler's views and knew war was coming so the Resistance formed. My father wasn't pleased and so he used his power to get me a commission and then transferred me to the British forces." Peggy laughed at the memory. Her father did not want to see her go to war, but she was a rebellious teenager and she did it anyway. She was the reason all her siblings had their commissions.

"A bit rebellious were you?" Steve joked out. "Wait- you competed in the Olympics?"

"Javelin Throwing and High Jump - don't be so surprised. But I admit I was a tad bit rebellious." Peggy told him with a laugh. They both chuckled for a moment and then Peggy continued. "Then I was selected to be one of two Medical Officers in the Secret Air Service. We worked closely with other divisions but unlike the other medical officers, I was out in the field."

Steve let out a low whistle. He has heard the stories of the Secret Air Service. They were some of the best that England had to offer. To be a part of that group meant that Peggy was far more skilled than she let on. Even if she was just a nurse. “What rank are you?” He asked after the whistle.

While Steve was educated on the ranks of the US military, he still was unfamiliar with English ones. Since they weren't overseas, Peggy found no reason to teach him those yet. She would though, eventually.

Peggy smirked, “Captain.” She answered playfully as she brushed her fingers over her rank.

Steve chuckled at the irony. “Truthfully?” Peggy nodded, now chuckling too. “How’d you become a Captain?”

Peggy paused and her face went blank. Steve quickly realized that was not the right question to ask her. Before he could apologize, Peggy offered him a sad smile. Tears had welled up in her eyes, but did not spill over. “Maybe another time.” She finally whispered out. How she was made Captain was not a memory she needed to re-live at the moment. Even now she could hear the screams of agony during the firefight along the North African battlefields.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She and Steve silently walked out of the  trailer yard to the streets. A car was already waiting to take her to the airport and from there to England.

“Hey English!” A familiar voice called out.

The two turned to see Angie racing toward them in her USO girl outfit. She threw her arms around Peggy and hugged her tightly. “Don’t go die out there.” She told the woman. Peggy hugged her back and smiled.

“I’ll probably be stuck in a medical tent, Angie. Nothing dangerous.” The woman lied through her teeth. She hadn’t been in a medical tent since after Henry’s death. She operated as a combat nurse, going with troops on missions and working to save them on the spot rather than transfer them back to a medical facility. And even then her focus was more on leading and combat and less on the nursing. No one in the SAS questioned her leadership skills anymore.

“Alright. But take this anyway, for luck.” It was just a simple crucifix necklace probably made of silver. “My ma gave it to me before I left for the show.”

“A-angie! I can’t take this!” Peggy stuttered, realizing the importance of the necklace. With everyone giving all their metals and valuables to help with the war effort, this necklace might be one of the few left out there.

“Sure you can English.” Angie told her with a smile. “Think of it as a reminder that someone is always on your side, even if they aren’t next to you.” The two smiled at each other. Angie quickly fastened the necklace around Peggy’s neck and smiled. “I expect you to return that after the war, English.”

“Of course.” Peggy gave Angie one last hug before the chorus girl ran back, preventing anyone from noticing she was missing. Then it was just Steve and Peggy. Peggy was still mesmerized by Angie’s gift. They stood in silence for a moment before Steve broke it awkwardly.

“I- I’m sorry about your brother.” Steve said quickly. “Really, I am. If he was your brother he must of been a good guy.”

“Thank you.” Peggy whispered out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “He was a good man.”

“Yeah… well, give ‘em hell from us.” Steve said quickly, not knowing what to do about Peggy almost crying. He would like to avoid the situation completely if possible.

Peggy chuckled lightly. “Do us all a favor and learn to talk to women.” She told him with a watery smile.

“Still not good huh?” The man asked her playfully.

“Abysmal. But better than before I suppose. Which is not much of an improvement.” Peggy replied in an equally playful tone. “You can practice with Angie. I’m sure she can help you.”

“Alright, Dame.” He said, emphasizing her stage name.

She gasped and placed her hand over her perfectly red lips. “Oh now you’ve done it, Captain.” Peggy told him in mock seriousness.

“Oh forgive me, almighty and powerful Captain Peggy.” The two laughed at his attempt at a joke. It was just enough to break the sadness, which was refreshing for Peggy. It had been some time since she had a real laugh.

“Well I guess I should go.” Peggy finally said, pushing her duffel bag in the taxi.

“Yeah…” Steve replied quietly. “Don’t win the war til I get there, ok?”

“I make no promises.” Peggy told him with a smile. She slid into the car and closed the door behind her. Before the car drove off, she rolled down her window and looked up at Steve. Even though she wanted to be back on the front lines, she didn’t want to leave Steve. He was her friend. He respected her, like her old unit, and cared like them too. she would miss him terribly. “Hurry up and get your Star Spangled arse overseas, you got that Captain?”

“Yes ma’am.” He gave her a silly salute, that she returned. “Oh!” He pulled an envelope from his pockets and handed it to her. “Figured you may enjoy some of that on your trip.”

Peggy took the envelope and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You can’t thank me when you don’t know what it is.”

“Well then I’ll thank you when you get overseas.” Peggy told him. “So you better hurry.” She grabbed his hand for reassurance.

“Yes ma’am.” Steve smiled and held her hand. He squeezed it lightly, bringing a smile to Peggy's face.

They spent a few more moments in the other’s company before the irritated cabbie finally asked Peggy for her destination. With one last glance at Steve she gave her destination and she was off.

* * *

"She competed at the Olympics, Ang!" Steve exclaimed to the Chorus girl. It had been a few months since Peggy had left and she only sent them a few letters. They were very short, letting them know she was alive.

"Now that I did not know." Angie said, reading over the latest letter with Steve. He was holding it and Angie was hanging over his shoulder reading it as well. Well actually, Steve was walking around reading it while Angie was hanging off his back, also reading it. "This is longer than the last few. She must be out of immediate danger."

"High Jump and Javelin throw." Steve answered quickly. "Oh! She got those pictures we sent. Good thinking, Angie."

"I told you she'd like 'Em! And I ain't shocked by the javelin. Girls got a good arm and it definitely explains the legs." Angie replied enthusiastically. The two laughed as the imagined Peggy competing. The Olympics had been all over the radio but no one remembered it now with the war going on.

"We should send her one of them dolls that they made of her, as a joke." Angie finally said after a moment.

Steve laughed at that. "Well she has her costume and sword with her, courtesy of someone sneaking it in her bag." Angie couldn't suppress her guilty smile when Steve mentioned that. She had snuck a lot of things in Peggy's bag without her knowing. "Not to mention she gets every comic book already-"

"She's captured in the comics right now." Angie pointed out quickly. "I'm just saying that the doll would be better. It has her in all her glory!"

"Whatever you say, Angie." Steve replied with a smile.

"I'm doing it."

They both went silent so that they could finish the letter. Peggy sent them a new mailing address at the bottom with a note that only Steve understood.

_ Your letters are so refreshing. I can’t wait for the next Adventures with Angie Martinelli and some poor vehicle that she decides to fix up. I miss you terribly. Keep writing or I will become quite cross with the both of you. I wish I had more time to reply but the war keeps me busy. Below is my new address. It's a civilian one in London but you can reach me easiest there. I'll probably get them quicker that way. Also, Col. Phillips is not pleased to see me again. It's a shame that he is stuck with me for now. I think he enjoyed no one questioning him. Hurry over, Cap. He's being bloody irritating. _

_ Hope all is well. _

_With love,_

_Maj. Margaret "Peggy" Carter_

"Colonel Phillips? He important?" Angie asked now getting off Steve. “Wait a sec, you told her the motorbike incident? You said you wouldn’t!”

"He was the officer that oversaw me becoming Captain America." Steve explained with a laugh. He had forgotten that Angie was upset about the motorbike incident. The man furrowed his brows for a moment as he continued reading the letter. A second later they shot up. She was back with the SSR! "Well its good to know that she’s back there.”

“Why?” Angie asked.

“Let’s just say that she’s out of harms way.” Steve told her, now folding up the letter.

“Cap, this is war. No one is out of harms way.” Angie told him wisely.

* * *

Peggy's missions were based out of North Africa like the last times. These missions were difficult in their own way, but nothing was harder than the first drop she had back in '41. Most of their men had been killed and captured. Peggy had brought everyone back that she could, but not everyone.

No one blamed her for those losses. Instead they celebrated her victory. She did what most officers couldn't do, and lead her troops. It earned her Captain. The boys of the 1st SAS loved Nurse Carter like she was their little sister. They wanted to protect her but at the same time they would hold her earrings while she taught someone a lesson.

The SSR was not like that. It was mainly an American agency and Peggy was the only one in the SAS who worked there. Very few Brits were agents. Those who were became fast friends with Peggy. Her fellow Brits were ecstatic to meet the real Dame Union Jack. They shared Peggy's frustration with her character being portrayed as a damsel in distress. Apparently all Brits did, which just made Peggy smirk.

"I'm shocked I haven't been asked to do some publicity stunt as the Dame." Peggy told the fellow British agents over tea during a small lunch break.

She had humored her men back in the 1st SAS and dressed in her outfit, complete with sword and all. They all had a good laugh at her until she hit someone in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.

"Maybe that's what everyone needs." Someone told her. Peggy laughed and jokingly agreed.

She didn't expect to actually be called upon to do just that.

Presently she was sitting at a desk doing nothing in particular when a familiar envelope caught her eye. It was the one that Steve gave her before she had left. She had forgotten to look at it on the way over to England. She had been busy avoiding the fresh doughboys who also were traveling to fight. They had given her trouble but she took care of it.

_ "So what's a beautiful Dame such as yourself doing on a ship off to war." One soldier had asked her with an arrogant smirk. _

_ "I suspect the same thing you are. Going to war- well back to the war." Peggy told him. She was sitting on a box out on the main deck with a book in her hands. She was in full uniform, much like the men. Clearly they didn’t know British military ranks yet or they would have never approached her. _

_ "A woman in war, good one." The man laughed. At this point a few other soldiers came over to see the mysterious woman that had been appearing on the boat. Everyone was clearly curious about her but this man was the first one to speak to her. "A woman can't fight. That's a man's job." The man told her arrogantly. “Why don’t you go back to your tea and biscuits and let the real soldiers do the fighting.” _

_ “You have no idea how to talk to a woman." Peggy replied, now closing her book. She placed her book down by her side and prepared to punch the idiot talking to her. Typical Peggy, solving everything with violence. _

_ "Aw come on beautiful, humor us. We won't be seeing a beautiful dame for some time. Come and keep us some company." The man said, trying to be smooth. Clearly he had reassessed the situation and figured out that Peggy was not pleased with him. Now he was trying a new approach. _

_ Thankfully a man, a first lieutenant, had stumbled on the scene. Upon seeing Peggy he snapped to attention and saluted the woman. "Captain Carter!" The man exclaimed in shock. “Good afternoon ma’am!” _

_ Peggy saluted him back. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she was forced to return the salute. "Lieutenant." Peggy greeted in the most civil tone she could manage. "Are these your men?" She pointed to the small group. _

_ "Yes ma'am. Are they bothering you ma'am?" Peggy saw the men's face slowly losing color. They didn't realize she was an officer clearly. Now they did. _

_ "They need to learn how to treat a woman with respect." Peggy snapped at him. "I trust you will take care of this. I want to see proper manners when we dock. Is that understood?" _

_ "Yes ma'am!" _

_ “Good.” Peggy growled out, “And if your manners do not improve, the 1st SAS will deal with you personally.” If Peggy thought the men were scared earlier, the mention of the Special Forces group was enough to terrify them all. _

_ They never bothered her again. The men brought her all her meals, offered proper customs and courtesies, they even carried her bags off the ship all the way to her boys picking her up. And oh how her boys smiled at seeing their faithful nurse. Peggy had been gathered up in their arms and swung about happily like she was a little sister. _

_ Peggy Carter waltzed off the ship in the same confident manner that she had been strutting about the ship on during her journey back home. Behind her stood two men that were carrying Peggy’s luggage so that she wouldn’t have to do it. She only had two bags though. _

_ Once Peggy hit solid ground, she placed a beige beret on her brow. She pulled out a mirror to check her hair and make up. Once she decided everything was perfect, she pocketed her mirror and looked over the crowd of people watching the soldiers come in. _

_ “Captain Carter!” A few voices called to her. Peggy looked to see a car driving over to her. Inside were a few men holding on to their berets. Once the car pulled to a stop, the men all leaped out of the car and raced toward the woman. _

_ “Captain Carter! You’re home!” The man calling out to her was a staff sergeant judging by his chevron. He ran up to the woman and engulfed her in a massive hug. He then spun her around like a rag doll happily. Neither her nor Peggy could keep laughter from escaping their mouths. When he finally put her down, Peggy gave him a firm kiss to the cheek. _

_ “Sergeant Morrington, I missed you too!” Peggy laughed out. She patted his cheek and turned to look at her other troops. “And you brought Dalton! Oh my little Dalton! You’ve grown so much! And you made Corporal! Congratulations!” _

_ The young man, Corporal Dalton, blushed and looked away from the Captain. “Wouldn’t have gotten there without you ma’am.” _

_ “Oh nonsense, you survived because you’re a fighter, Dalton. Remember that. I just patched you up.” Peggy said firmly, but like with Morrington, Peggy gave the young man a kiss on the cheek. “I just cannot get over how adult you look now! I’m sure there will be a fine woman willing to snatch you up when you come home.” _

_ “Aw thank you Captain.” The man said happily. “We brought you a present, ma’am.” he gestured over to the third member of their party. _

_ Peggy turned her head to look at another man with a charming smile. “Good morning Captain Carter. Did you miss me?” _

_ “Oh Monday!” Peggy exclaimed happily. She raced over to the man and pulled him into a firm embrace. “Oh my! You’ve been made an officer! I am so proud of you!” She then turned her attention back to the others, “I am so proud of all of you! Oh how I’ve missed your company!” _

_ “We missed you too!” Monday told her happily. “Did any of those boys give you and trouble on the boat. I hear they don’t treat their women too kindly.” Glares were sent over the the new soldiers walking off the ship. The two privates that were stuck with Peggy’s luggage paled considerably at the three members of the special forces glaring at them. _

_ “It was nothing I didn’t take care of.” Peggy told them in a dignified manner. “Honestly, I can take care of myself, boys. These two were kind enough to carry my luggage more me.” _

_ “Well we can take it from here ma’am.” Dalton told her quickly. He and Morrington grabbed Peggy’s luggage from their hands roughly and pulled it in the back of the vehicle. While they did that, Lieutenant Monday escorted Peggy to the car and helped her inside. Once Peggy’s things were inside, Dalton called back out. “Alright! We’re all set. Now to take you to the General and then we’ll get you all set up.” _

_ Dalton and Morrington climbed into the back on the vehicle and they sped away as fast as the could. _

Since Peggy had arrived, she had been ferried off from one place to another. First she checked in with her father, Major General Carter. Then she and the rest of her unit were shipped off to North Africa where Peggy had been running mission after mission. However in all the excitement, she had forgotten all about Steve's goodbye present until now. She handled the letter delicately, not wanting to damage it. After she had opened it, she carefully pulled out pieces of paper and unfolded them with deliberate hands.

Artwork, that's what it was. To be specific, Steve Rogers originals. All of them were of her in her Dame Union Jack outfit. They were absolutely perfect. Some made her look like she was Athena the Goddess of War and Wisdom. Others were little cartoon pictures of Peggy hitting someone over the head. One had her scolding Steve (which was precious). There was even a drawing of her with Angie, laughing after a show. Peggy loved that one. It brought a smile to her face. The two girls had their arms over each other and giggling about something that Peggy couldn’t remember. It must have been hilarious because Peggy hadn’t seen her face look that happy in a while.

Steve had another one with the two of them in it. They had been posing for a comic book picture and Steve had drawn it out for her. There were various other drawings, some with her and Angie, some with her and Steve and some with the three of them. The last one was by far the most impressive drawing that Peggy had ever seen. It was Peggy in mid air after she had been launched off Steve’s shield. It was amazing.

Her fingers gently traced the outlines of the image. Captain America and and Dame Union Jack, Steve and Peggy. It brought back happier memories.

"Agent Carter!" Peggy looked up to see Private Lorraine, Col. Phillip's secretary.

"How can I help you?" Peggy asked, now carefully putting Steve's drawings away. She made a mental note to frame the drawings and hang them in her room or something..

The woman handed Peggy a letter addressed to one Miss Union Jack. The woman inwardly groaned when she read it, even though it wasn't the right name it still irked her that the silly title followed her to England. Sighing she turned the letter to open it. One look at the back made her gasp and almost drop the letter. It bore the royal seal!

"Agent Carter?" The woman asked when she saw Peggy's expression.

"It's from the King." Peggy said in awe. That caught the attention of almost everyone in the room. All the English agents raced over to Peggy's desk and encouraged her to open it.

Peggy's fingers broke the seal and with shaking hands, she opened the letter. She carefully pulled out the paper and flipped it open. All the Agents were reading over Peggy's shoulders in shock and awe.

"No!" An agent gasped.

"Yes!" Peggy replied, her voice an octave higher.

"You're not!"

"I am!"

"I cannot believe it!"

"Neither can I and its addressed to me!" Peggy managed out. The group of Brits looked at each other. "It can't be right." Peggy mumbled and instantly their eyes jumped right back to the letter. "Bloody hell it is!”

"What in the hell is going on over there?" Colonel Phillips had entered the scene and was glaring at the lot of them. In seconds the agents by Peggy did their best to hide behind the woman. She was the only one who wasn’t scared of the Colonel.

"Agent Carter has been invited to Buckingham Palace by the King himself!" An agent blurted out from behind Peggy. "Wants to make her a Dame!"

"He wants to make Dame Union Jack a proper Dame, not me." Peggy replied, now folding up the letter.

The man sighed. "When do you have to be there, Carter?" The Colonel asked. He didn't seem to care but it sounded important. All his English agents were going crazy over it. Besides, it did come from the King.

Peggy looked down at the letter and her eyes widened. "Um..." She looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Now."

* * *

Peggy hadn't run so fast since she was chasing the HYDRA agent back in New York. After Colonel Phillips had pointed at the door and told her to “get out,” Peggy raced out of their secret office in London and ran straight toward a house on the nicer side of the city. The woman had vaulted over cars and slid on the sidewalks (in heels) until she reached a lovely house on the rich side of town.

The house was larger than most houses, but for a general in the military, it was only fitting that he would have a house like this. Peggy raced up the front steps and pushed into the house. The doors slammed open and in seconds she was jumping up the steps, taking them two at a time.

"Margaret is that you?" A deep male voice called out. It was her father. She guessed he was in the sitting room just off the grand entry. Why he was at home in the middle of the day was beyond her, but she didn’t question it. After all, Peggy had more pressing matters to attend.

"Yes sir!" Peggy shouted once she reached the landing.

"Margaret! Don't shout it's rude! Come see us!" A woman's voice called to her. It was her mother. She was also probably in the sitting room. Probably enjoying tea with the General himself. Peggy wouldn’t be surprised if her mother was curled up and leaning against her father while drinking tea. They often did that back before the war.

"I'm a bit busy!" Peggy yelled back. She silently thanked all her time on the stage for teaching her how to project her voice. She turned a sharp corner and hit a wall rather hard, but she kept going. It reminded her of the time Steve crashed into that dress shop. Had she not been rushing to get ready, she would have laughed at the comparison.

"Margaret!" The two voices yelled just after the crash.

"Sorry!" Peggy yelled back.

Eventually she reached her door to her bedroom. It was decorated with lovely paintings. On one wall was an intricately carved wardrobe filled with Peggy's finer clothes. She had a dresser next to it along with a full length mirror. On a smaller wall just across from her bed was a desk and vanity where she did her makeup. She had a night stand on either side of her bed, both decorated with little pictures of her and the family.

As of now, her wardrobe was open and laying out on her four poster bed was the Dame outfit. It was as if someone knew she had to be in it today. Clearly someone was watching out for her and she was thankful for it.

Without hesitating, Peggy threw off her clothing as fast as she could. Her coat came off first, followed by her skirt. Her shirt was next and soon as she was left in was her slip. That was when two people entered the open room.

"Margaret!" They called out in shock.

Instantly Peggy looked at the door and yelped in surprise. "Have you heard of knocking!?" The woman shouted. Her arms were crossed over her ample chest trying to preserve any dignity she had.

"This is our house darling, we don't need to." The woman said with a small grin. She looked like an older version of Peggy Carter with black hair and green eyes. She didn't have the exact figure her daughter had - but very close. Peggy was slightly taller than the other woman, and thanks to the serum, she had muscles for days.

"I saw you when you were born. And when you decided you were against wearing clothing at age two." The man added with a smirk. Peggy got her brown hair and eye color from him, as well as his strong jaw - though the rest of her face looked like her mother. Her brother’s Henry, William, Charles and James looked more like the man than Peggy did. They all had the height and build while Peggy was far more feminine. “Oh, and those times you refused to wear shirts after you fenced because it was too hot.”

Peggy groaned and smacked her palm to her forehead. Those were all dark times in her past that she wanted to forget. "Now is not the time to relive my youth! I am about to be late! I have to get changed in this and then go-"

"To Buckingham Palace to meet the King. We know." Her father told her. "Your mum set this up so you could change." He gestured to the uniform on the bed as he spoke.

"I'll help you with your clothes and your Father will get the car brought around." Peggy's mother said with a kind smile. She was already moving around the room, picking up what Peggy needed to get changed into. “Come on, arms up Margaret.” The woman told her after picking up her shirt.

"I love you both." Peggy replied, relieved.

Her father instantly took off and Peggy dressed as quick as she could. The whole uniform was refitted to her figure. After being at war she had lost quite a bit of weight from the lack of food and so her family must have gotten it redone to fit her well once again.

"I hope you don't mind the little changes we made." Her mother told her. "No one liked the Dame to look like some Chorus Girl."

Peggy didn't mind actually. She preferred them. The large red collar had been removed and now the top was a more sensible turtleneck. The sleeves were tight on her arms but only came to her elbows. The gloves had been kept thankfully. Gone was the skirt they made her wear and it was replaced with blue trousers and a red belt held it up. Her red pumps were replaced with knee high boots of the same colour, though the heel remained. Her mask was saved and once her make up was finished her mother helped her secure it. She looked like a proper hero now. No soldier wears a skirt in battle, that was just silly.

"I think I prefer this actually." Peggy finally said as she looked everything over. Her trousers left little to the imagination but she was fine with that. "Fighting in a skirt is just not practical."

"I can't imagine it is." Her father said to her. "I think you're missing something." And with that, he placed a beige beret on her head with the SAS badge just above her left eye.

The two women turned to face the general. The man extended his hand to his daughter and she took it happily. He pulled Peggy into a fierce hug and kissed her temple.

"We're proud of you Margaret. All of us." The man told her quietly. “I’m sure Henry and William would be proud of you too.” Peggy didn’t miss the cracking in her father’s voice. She still felt the pair of losing her two older brothers.

"Thanks dad." Her hand reached up to touch the beret. "Though I don't believe this is my color." The small group laughed before the General ushered them all out of the room.

They were walking down the steps when they met a young man as the base. He looked remarkably similar to Peggy. He had wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had the same strong jaw Peggy had inherited, along with his father’s build. "Did I make it?"

"James!" Peggy called out happily. She raced toward the kid and pulled him into a hug. Though he wasn’t much of a boy anymore, more of a young man.

"Margie!" The boy called out. He was quickly smacked upside the head.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Peggy mumbled.

"You love me." James replied with a grin. "Where's Helena? Still at school?"

Peggy shrugged but her parents both nodded. "We’re picking her up at school.” Accepting the answer the group quickly piled into the car and headed off to Buckingham Palace.

"Do you think they will let me bring my sword in?"

* * *

"Hey Steve! Lookie what I got!" Angie called out cheerfully.

Steve sat in a chair back stage waiting for their show to start in Los Angeles. He was drawing another silly picture of Angie and Peggy. The current one he was working on portrayed a time when Angie had twisted her ankle and Peggy safely returned her to the trailers by carrying the injured girl on her back. Thankfully it was only at practice.

The man looked up at Angie and saw her waving around a newspaper clipping and a letter. She also held a small box in hand. "What do you have Angie?" Steve asked, putting his drawing down.

"Peg sent us another letter!" She exclaimed, plopping down on the floor in front of Steve. "Ooh! What'cha drawing this time?"

"Oh nothing. Just remembering the time you made Peggy carry you back to the trailers." Steve laughed as he held up the little doodle.

"She was the combat nurse! It only made sense!" Angie argued with a smile. "Anyway, check this out. Your best girl is getting some recognition back home. Oh, and I fixed the motorbike so it won't rip your hand off now."

“Oh good, thanks,” The two traded papers and Steve got to reading. The clipping was a news story about Dame Union Jack being recognized as a Dame in England. In the clipping was a picture of Peggy standing proudly with her sword in hand next to the King and the Royal family. Steve noticed the change in her outfit. While he liked her in the skirt, trousers were obviously the practical choice.

“Well good for her.” Steve finally said when he finished the article. “She deserves this.” His gaze flickered down to Angie, who was still absorbed in the little drawing Steve had made.

“You bet she does!” Angie replied, looking up at Steve. “Anyway, I didn’t read the letter yet. Figured we could read it together.”

Steve smiled and then fished the letter out of the envelope. Up in the top corner was a little smiley face that made Steve laugh. Underneath the smiley face was a bit of writing that said, “The extent of my artistic capabilities, please enjoy. His name is Chester.”

At Steve’s laughing, Angie hopped to her feet and ran behind him so she could lean over him and read the letter. She also laughed at Peggy’s smiley face and started to read.

_My dearest Steve and Angie,_

_ I finally have time to reply to you all. It’s quite refreshing despite having a cramped hand after writing all day. No matter, If you haven’t heard the news by now I sent over a news clipping. In short, Dame Union Jack is officially a Dame. That mean technically I am a Dame as well but let’s keep that between us. I have far too many titles to keep track of. _

_ I received the doll, courtesy of Angie (I know it was your idea, darling, don’t try to deny it), it sits in my room currently. Also I now have a large book of photographs and drawings that the two of you sent me. Sometimes it is the only thing that gets me through the day. I have the picture that Mary took of us three on that publicity trip in Washington DC. It’s my favorite of us. Presently I have it framed and on my desk. I’m quite convinced half of my co-workers are practically in love with Angie already. When you come through London on the tour, I have a feeling everyone will call off sick to go watch the show. _

_ Life here has been quieter as compared to what I’ve gotten used to hearing. The other day there was a bombing in the city. The Nazis missed most of the civilian areas but the industry district was hit hard and food is getting expensive. I find myself buying half a dozen loaves of bread just to give out to the starving children on the streets. There are abandoned cars and scrap parts all over the sections of the city that got hit. I’m sure you’d have a field day with them Angie - little miss mechanic. _

_ In other news, I got to see my brother Charles the other day. He was home for a few days of leave. Says he found a girl, a nurse where he works. I’ll be interested to meet her. _

_ Helena still believes that she’s an adult and can do whatever she likes. I repeatedly catch her wearing my brand. She keeps thinking that she’s so smart, sure she’ll be starting university soon but that’s not the point. She does do better than James, however. She’s gotten quite a bit better in fencing, when she is of age she could easily compete in tournaments. _

_ James wishes to go fight. My father and mother are completely against it. Having lost Henry and William, they don’t want to lose him too. He will finish university soon though and I have no doubt he will leave for the war when he does. _

_ I hope you are doing well. I cannot wait to see you for your Europe tour! _

_ With love, _

_Maj. Margaret “Peggy” Carter_

The two smiled when they finished. Soon the call rang up for the start of the show. The two put the papers away and readied themselves for their show.

“Geez, are all the Carter kids geniuses?” Angie asked, handing Steve the letter.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, confused.

“Well she said her brother is finishing at the university soon. He’s almost eighteen. Aint that a bit young?” Angie asked curiously. “I mean, that’s when we finish high school.”

Steve shrugged, “Well, Peggy is pretty smart. So I guess all her siblings are smart too. Smart enough to have a degree out before we finish college.” But Steve didn’t really know how English school systems worked, so he couldn’t be sure. “I do know one thing for sure.”

“What?” Angie asked, checking her hair to make sure it was perfect.

“I miss her a lot.” Steve admitted to her quietly. The show wasn’t the same without Peggy.

Angie just laughed happily, “Don’t worry. We’ll see her soon!”

Steve certainly hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Steve meet Peggy in London! Angie gets surprised and Steve goes dancing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me y'all! It means a lot! Um, for anyone who is curious, my tumblr is Dov-Ab-Kiin.Tumblr.com I'm sure I'll ask for help regarding plot things and what not. So if you are curious about the story line and story progression, that's the place to look!

Being in London was something Steve never really expected to happen. Both he and Angie were in shock at how amazing the city was. They couldn’t tell at all that it had been bombed multiple times… that was a lie, of course they could, but it was still amazing.

Angie presently sat on top of Steve’s shoulders keeping a sharp eye out for one Peggy Carter or a Dame Union Jack. She didn’t know how the woman planned to meet them. Angie wore a simple light blue dress with nylons. It was her only pair of them, the rest have been given to the war effort. Her hair was all nicely curled and Steve held her pocket book for her.

“You got anything, Ang?” Steve asked her, looking up at the chorus girl. He wore his military uniform without rank. On his back was his duffel bag full of his clothing and Angie’s too. The little Italian slipped her clothes into Steve’s bag when he wasn’t looking on the ship.

“Nah.” Angie called down. “You sure we got the place right?”

“I believe you did.” Called a familiar voice.

Steve turned around so quickly that Angie nearly fell off his shoulders. If it wasn’t for his good grip on her legs, the girl would have been sprawled out on the sidewalk. Though if that did happen, at least Peggy was a nurse.

“Peggy!” The two called out happily. Steve ran the two of them over to the uniform clad woman. Well, Steve ran and Angie held onto his head like a little girl, messing up his nicely styled hair. Once they were standing in front of her, Steve helped Angie down and the two hugged their long lost friend.

“We missed you, Peggy.” Steve said with a smile once he let her go.

“You’re alive!” Angie exclaimed, still holding on like she was a kid. “I am not letting you go until we leave!”

“Angie darling, I would quite like to breathe.” Peggy wheezed out. Despite not being a super soldier like them, Angie was surprisingly strong for a little thing like her. “Also you’re causing quite a scene dear.”

Instantly Angie jumped back. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears and grinned sheepishly. “Oh, whoops! Oh hey! You’re wearing my crucifix!” Her green eyes had caught sight of the necklace hiding under Peggy’s shirt. It was only visible because she had opted to not wear a tie that day.

“Oh yes!” Peggy said quickly. “I suppose I should return it to you.”

“Nah!” Angie told her with a smile. “I said return it after the war, remember?”

Peggy did remember that. So she gently placed it under her collar once more. “That you did. I suppose I need to pay more attention when I receive instructions.”

“Yeah English, get them ears checked!”

The trio laughed like old times and then Steve started conversation again. “So we’re meeting your family right?”

“Yes, for dinner!” Peggy replied with a smile. “My brother Charles was able to take leave to see the show. He and his new lady.” The trio started walking down a sidewalk lined with little shops and restaurants. Steve and Angie were in awe of the city and Peggy couldn’t help but laugh. Though she had exacted exactly the same way when she first saw New York.

“The one from your letter right?” Angie asked falling into step with Peggy. The two linked arms like old friends would and Steve walked behind them.

“Precisely.” Peggy told her happily. “Were you two waiting long?”

Steve shook his head, “Nah, took us a while to get away from the set. Since the show isn’t until tomorrow, everyone is out exploring the city today.” The man explained to her. “Oh, here’s your bag Angie.”

Angie happily took her bag back and Peggy simply laughed. “Such a gentleman aren’t you, Steve?” She asked while Angie looked through her bag for something.

“I couldn’t have her falling off my shoulders. Just didn’t want her to be in danger of hurting herself, that’s all.” Steve replied with a slight blush.

“Just accept the compliment, Rogers!” Angie called out teasingly. “But before we go on, I got more film from my family!” She held up a camera happily. It was the same one that Angie used to take pictures earlier in their trip. Angie had pictures from every city they had visited. Peggy even had some photos from their adventures, but they were copies. “I want pictures of us at dinner and all around the city!”

“Well of course! If you’d like I can give it to my family to take pictures during the London performance.” Peggy offered, now disappearing into a restaurant.

“Ooh! Sounds great, Peg!”

The two followed Peggy into the restaurant and they were assaulted with the smell of wonderful Italian cuisine. Angie’s eyes widened and jaw dropped right to the floor.

“Italian!?” She squeaked out happily.

“Steve wrote in the last letter saying how much you missed it.” Peggy explained to her with a slight blush and a grin. The two super soldiers looked at each other and nodded. Each had an accomplished look on their face. Just seeing Angie’s excitement was enough to tell them that they did something right.

“Shall we, ladies?” Steve asked, being as gentlemanly as ever. He offered them both an arm, like any true gentleman would. They graciously accepted and laughed at bit.

“Yes!” Peggy replied with a smile, “My family is right this way.”

Angie practically skipped behind Peggy as she led them back to her family. “Ready to meet the parents, Cap?” The woman joked out.

Steve just rolled his eyes and chuckled at Angie’s antics. He blamed her behavior on her excitement for actual Italian food. The man refused to admit that he was nervous about meeting Peggy’s parents. He didn't seem to be the only one. Angie, despite how good her acting skills were, also was nervous. After all, Peggy was a highborn lady. Angie was lower class.

The trio took their seats at a large table in the back of the restaurant. Peggy was stuck right between Angie and Steve. Angie was to her left and Steve to her right. James sat on the other side of Angie and happily introduced himself to his sister’s attractive American friend. Helena was on the other side of Steve and became acquainted with the dreamboat of a man.

“Calm down you two!” Peggy said to her younger siblings. “They just arrived in London, let them rest!” Naturally the two kids pouted, but laid off their guests. “Anyway, everyone, I’d like you to meet Steve and Angie. We toured together in the States before I was called back home.” The Carter family, plus Charles’ nurse girlfriend all said hello at once.

Angie, in traditional Angie fashion, spoke first. “Well howdy!” The Italo-American said with a smile. “I can see where Peggy gets her good looks from!” It earned a laugh from Peggy’s parents and an eye roll from Peggy. “Now lemme guess,” The girl raised her hand and started pointing at all the family members. “You’re James, the one almost done with university and the one who always likes to call Peg, Margie.” When James nodded, Angie went down the line of family members and included little facts that she knew about them. When she finished and got all her little tidbits correct, the woman sat back in her chair and grinned. “Boy, I am good.”

“You’re a show off, that’s what you are.” Peggy replied playfully. “I don’t know why I bother keeping you around.”

“You, like the Cap, have just fallen for my charm.” Angie answered with a laugh, “And I was the only one who could sneak the schnapps into the trailers.” Roars of laughter sounded at the woman’s comment. She was hilarious, they would give her that. The English family was also amused by her accent.

The Carter family instantly took a liking to young Angela Martinelli. Steve, they weren't too sure yet.  He was quiet and nervous, but they could see the kindness. The man acted like a true gentleman (and a bit awkward). Amanda Carter found it sweet, Harrison was just a bit confused.

“I am going to eat so much tonight!” Angie declared as they were being served.

The group had ordered so much food that the Chef himself had come out to serve them. Angie was served first. Instead of being polite and waiting for everyone to be served, the girl instantly took a bite of her pasta.

“Questo è incredibile!” Angie exclaimed happily once she swallowed.

The Chef caught Angie’s outburst and soon enough the two began chatting up a storm. No one could understand the two. It was Steve who actually broke the awkward silence at the table.

“She does that when she’s happy.” The man explained with a smile. “I’ve got a feeling she’s exchanging recipes and what not to bring home to her mother.”

Turns out Steve was correct in his guess. After her not so quick conversation, Angie had found new things to try out. Apparently she was the only woman at the table who could actually cook besides Amanda. Peggy and Helena had turned their attention to their food when the older woman regaled the table with tales of what happens when one put either of the Carter daughters in the kitchen. They were both bright red but said nothing.

“Don’t worry, Peg. I’m Italian, I can cook enough for a small army.” Angie joked out, “Cap can help out too. He actually knows his way around the kitchen.” 

“I can make tea!” Peggy protested quickly. “And toast!”

“Well that certainly is an improvement.” Her mother said with a grin. The group laughed again before settling down to eat. On occasion questions were asked about the war. Charles was asked about his group and how they were doing. Thankfully for now he was out of danger.

Angie was very interested in Peggy’s twin brother, as he supervised mechanics. Unlike most gals, Angie actually knew her way around an engine. After her brothers started signing up for the war, Angie and her sister were the only ones left to help with work in the family garage. Though she wasn’t the only one who knew a bit about cars, Steve seemed to know enough about them to keep up with the other two in conversation. Though anything he knew, he was most likely taught by Angie.

Soon enough, Steve, Angie and Charles were locked in a deep discussion about mechanics. James had joined in at some point because he was just curious - after all, his major was in Mechanical Engineering. Peggy ended up chatting to Charles’ new lady. Her name was Frances. The two women traded nursing stories and little tricks that they had picked up during their time. Eventually the various conversations taking place at the table all shifted to Peggy, Steve and Angie telling stories about their tour.

“Oh! Remember the time when you only were half on Cap’s Shield and you just flipped and landed flat on the floor?” Angie laughed out after Steve finished his story. "It was real great! She had one foot on and the other almost on when he sent her up. But she didn't go up! She went like this-" She mimed Peggy flipping in place with her hand, before having her hand land flat on what would have been Peggy's face. "And Boom! Right on her face! Funniest thing I ever saw in my whole life!"

Before Angie had told her story, Steve had just finished telling a tale where the girls in the kickline had all fallen over in the middle of practice because the floors were just polished. Peggy patched them up as best she could, but they couldn’t practice for a few hours while everyone recovered. Angie's story was received with a roar of laughter from her family (and a groan from Peggy).

Once the laughter died down, Steve jumped in. “What about the time I accidentally launched her too high in the show!” He added quickly as he remembered Peggy’s panicked face when she was upside down in midair. 

“I almost hit the rafters!” Peggy exclaimed before taking a sip of wine. “I will say I did nail that landing.” When she came down, she nearly broke through the floor. The force of her landing made the stage vibrate and half of the stage Nazi's had fallen over.

“You shot up like a bullet!” Angie said with a laugh. “I’m pretty sure you almost broke through the floor when you landed!” When the rest of the family looked confused at the trio, Angie explained. “You’ll see tomorrow! Those two do a real bang up job on stage!”

“Speaking of the show, It’s getting late and you three are performing tomorrow.” Multiple groans sounded from the performers, but they finished their meals.

Eventually Angie and Steve were forced to head out so that they could make it back to their group without anyone panicking. Just before they left, Angie got the picture on her camera of the three of them, then the two ducked out of the restaurant.

“Why aren’t you going with them, Peggy?” Helena asked curiously.

“I’ll meet them for practice tomorrow.” Peggy explained, “Besides, my uniform is at home.”

As if on command, James pulled out her duffel bag which contained everything she needed for the next day. “No it isn’t!” Peggy laughed and grabbed the bag. She waved to her family before she too disappeared from the restaurant.

* * *

The night with her fellow cast members was a good one. Angie had somehow gotten multiple bottles of schnapps into the trailers. Where she found them, no one knew and no one questioned her. By the end of the night, everyone was drunk with the exception of Peggy and Steve, who were unaffected due to the serum. Needless to say, no one was pleased the next morning.

Practice ran pretty smoothly. Since this time they weren’t selling bonds, Peggy and Steve’s lines had changed drastically. This time they were just there to boost morale of the people. The show had more audience interaction, some parts involving volunteers from the audience to help them fight Nazis. Peggy and Steve still were expected to bring out all the stops in their performance. Peggy was given a spear along with her sword. She didn’t ask why, she just went with it. The production crew wasn’t too pleased about her new uniform change, but they didn't have time to make her change or get her a new one.

“The other uniform doesn’t fit me anymore.” Peggy explained, claiming that it was far too loose on her. She was thankful that they didn’t insist on her changing into it. It was far easier for her to move in this new uniform, even if it was still in heels.

Other than everyone baring the two super soldiers being completely hungover, practice ran smoothly. It was lovely for Peggy to be back among the girls. Even the men were nicer to her. It made her miss the stage life a little bit.

“How does it feel to be back?” Steve asked her as they sat backstage.

Peggy had just finished in makeup and she looked beautiful. She didn’t have the beret that she had taken to wearing in uniform. They learned that it would fall off in the performances so Peggy took it off. The woman was slightly bitter about not having her beret, but she kept it to herself.

“I missed the only threat being the director yelling at us if we messed up.” Peggy answered honestly. “But my place isn’t on this stage. It’s out there.”

Steve nodded silently, understanding her dilemma. He felt the same way if he was to be honest. They both desired to be out on the war front, trying to make a difference.

The two stood in silence, watching the crew set up the stage for the performance, standing so closely that their shoulders brushed together. Yet neither said a word, they just took comfort in the other’s company. At some point, Peggy placed her head against Steve’s arm and leaned into him more. Steve responded by shifting to put his arm around her. Peggy looked up and smiled to the man before leaning into him happily.

“I’m glad you’re here. Even if it is just for the next few days.” Steve admitted to her quietly.

“I’m glad to be here too.” Peggy replied softly. ‘With you’ being the unspoken part between them.

They stood like that for a moment before Peggy was forced to leave and head to her spot. She pulled Steve into a tight hug before racing off to the place where she would make a grand entrance for the English people.

Steve watched her leave with a smile on his face. The woman moved confidently, wielding her spear as if she was Athena the Goddess.

“You should take her out tonight.” Angie called from behind Steve. The man jumped and then turned to glare at the chorus girl. She simply smiled. “Take her out dancing. Peg loves to dance. I bet she knows all the best places around!”

Steve chuckled, “You just want to know the best places to swing.”

Angie shrugged, “just tryin’ to kill two birds with one stone.” The woman explained simply. “You can actually do something with that torch you’re carrying for English and the rest of us can finally find a good place to let loose here. Been too long since I been able to really dance, ya hear!”

Steve raised his hands in surrender, “How ‘bout I ask her about a good place to dance?”

“How ‘bout you admit that you’re as stuck on Peggy as she is on you!” Angie replied with a silly grin. “Everyone here can see it, ‘cept for you two apparently.”

“Wait… you think she likes me?”

“Lord almighty please help this poor soul.” Angie muttered to herself while pinching the bridge of her nose. After taking a deep breath, Angie spoke again. “Yes she likes you! Now after this show I expect you to ask her out to dance.”

Steve nodded vigorously. He took a deep breath and nodded once more. “Alright. I’ll ask her out dancing and- wait, Angie?”

“What?”

“Angie, I don’t know how to dance.”

Angie groaned and then threw her hands in the air. “Lord help me…” The woman grumbled before stalking off backstage.

“Wait!” Steve called quietly. He raced forward a few steps but was stopped by the stage crew.

“Sorry Cap, shows about to start!” The guy called out to him.

The Cap remained where he was but it didn’t stop him from trying to get Angie’s attention. “Ang! Angie! What do I do?” Steve called out in his best stage whisper.

“I’m workin’ on it!” Angie called back in her stage whisper. “We’ll figure it out after the show! Just come find me before pictures and autographs!” She told his as she was getting in line for her stage entrance.

“You’re a life saver, Angie.”

“I know!” She gave him a wink and soon Angie was off to the stage for the start of the show.

* * *

The show did exactly what it was supposed to do, boosted morale of the people. Even Peggy had to admit the performance was well done. Though that was partially because she got to enter the stage by sliding in on her spear as if it were a zipline.

“Well that was a very impressive showcase, Margaret.” Harrison Carter said once the small group got back stage. Thanks to Peggy, they could get backstage to speak with her properly before she had to greet her adoring fans.. “I especially enjoyed the entrance.”

“When you were launched off the shield was just wow!” James exclaimed, clearly pumped up about the show. It evidently had enough theatrics to keep a seventeen year old boy interested.

“I liked how you saved Angie from the Nazis!” Helena said with a smile. “You used the move you taught me when you came home!”

Peggy laughed, “That's right! I made up that move on stage actually. It’s a Dame Union Jack Special.” The small group laughed at that. “Did you get a couple pictures for Angie? She wanted some to show her family.”

Harrison held up Angie’s camera with a smile. “I didn’t get your dramatic entrance but we got a few pictures of the show. I hope Angie likes them. I made sure to focus on the parts with you three interacting.”

As the show went on, Angie had become a more important part in the whole thing. Her friendship with the two stars helped her become a little more than a chorus girl. She actually had lines in the latest show.  It was just thanking the two of them and calling for help, but they were more lines than the other girls.

Peggy took the camera back for Angie and thanked her father.

“Don’t you have to greet your fans?” Amanda asked her oldest daughter. “Aren’t we keeping you from that?”

“I’m sure I have time to spare before-”

“Dame! Come on! You got a crazy long line out here!” One of the stage managers called to Peggy. “Have you seen Cap?”

“No not since we finished,” Peggy replied. She reached for her sword and sheathed it in the case on her back.

The man groaned and quickly raced off to find Steve. Peggy turned back to her family and smiled. “Well, do you want to be the first pictures?” Her family grinned and the group raced out to take pictures with their daughter.

Roars of applause greeted Peggy when she stepped out to the lobby where everyone was waiting. Like the stage manager said, the line was outrageous. Right at the front of the line were her fellow SSR agents. It seemed like the entire SSR showed up to watch her (and also probably tease her). Even Colonel Phillips was standing with the agents. He was laughing to himself, mostly at how silly she looked.

“Dame!” They all called happily (minus the Colonel who was still laughing at her).

Peggy smiled slightly when she saw them. “I’ll get to pictures shortly!” Peggy told the group. “But one doesn’t refuse a General and his family!” Anyone who was military or former military just laughed at Peggy’s statement. It was pretty true after all.

A camera was handed over to the crew member working pictures that day. The family posed around Peggy and they took multiple pictures. Her parents got their individual photos taken with her and then the siblings each got their own pictures. Every picture had a different pose and it was entertaining. 

Peggy and Charles took one which depicted them putting each other in a headlock. Peggy and James had a serious picture back to back with the weapons out. Helena and Peggy’s picture was one where they seemed locked in battle. They were mostly good and fun photos except the last one, which killed her. She posed, glassy eyed, with two picture frames cradled in her arms. Frames that held the last photos taken of her dead brothers, Henry and William.

Tears had slipped over Peggy’s lashes by the time she was finished being photographed with Henry and William. She returned their portraits to her family before pushing back from the crowd for a moment. Just as she did that, Steve had finally been found and was making his way to Peggy.

“Hey there, Dame.” Steve said quietly.

Peggy threw her arms around Steve and pressed her face against his chest so the world couldn’t see her tears. Instinctively Steve wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Just then a flash of a camera went off. No doubt for the papers.

“Something wrong?” The man asked her quietly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“No.” Peggy replied stubbornly. “I was just nervous that you got taken or something.” It was a terrible lie, but the people around them that heard it thought it was sweet gesture.

Steve just chuckled to himself. “I’d never leave you, Dame.” There were some awes from the crowd, but the two ignored them. “Now lets get some pictures done and tonight I’ll take you out dancing.”

“Right,” Peggy replied, now smiling up at him. Her tears were gone and she looked right as rain.

After taking what seemed to be hundreds of pictures, something dawned upon Peggy. They were going dancing? “Um, Cap. We’re going dancing right?”

“Right!” Steve answered with a charming smile that made Peggy’s heart melt a little.

The woman leaned over so that only Steve could hear her. “Steve… You can’t dance.” She mumbled in his ears before she was handed a crying baby.

“I blame Angie.” Was all he said. He turned his attention over to the baby in Peggy’s arms. She cradled it carefully and looked almost maternal.

Not many people would guess that Peggy had experience calming down crying babies, but Steve knew. She was the oldest girl in the family and she had three younger siblings, so Peggy definitely had experience with young children. Steve noticed that whenever she held a baby, the woman would just light up. Something about them being cute and she couldn’t help it. Whether or not that was the real reason, Steve definitely knew that Peggy Carter would make a good mom.

Of course, Steve didn’t know why he was even thinking about this. They were just friends after all. Only friends. He tried to convince himself of that, and then Peggy looked up at him. She offered him that charming smile of hers and then he figured it out. Angie was right. He was stuck on Peggy Carter.

* * *

Dancing was fun when Steve knew what he was doing. The whole cast and crew had gone out to Peggy’s favorite place, all in their stage costumes too! He and Peggy danced for a good portion of the night. Angie was doing her best to supervise them while she danced with James. The young man had decided to tail them with Charles and go dancing. He acted as Angie’s partner for most of the night.

At some point Peggy and Charles took to the floor and showed off their skill. Not to be outdone, Angie and James did their best to show off. However Peggy and Charles seemed to win. They said it was a twin thing. At some point in the night, Peggy and Angie danced with each other as a joke. The entire cast was cheering them on, including Steve. Out of all the dances that night, Peggy and Angie had the most impressive one.

However all good things had to come to an end. It was late when everyone drunkenly stumbled out of the dance hall. Peggy and Steve were the only sober folk, but without their enhanced states they would be just as drunk as everyone.

The two parted, promising to see the other again before the show left.

They didn’t.

Peggy just got too wrapped up in her work to be able to leave. The war had started picking up in Italy, where some of the most heavily guarded territory was. Because of the SSR’s need of her specific skill set, Peggy was forced into long hours at the office. That all changed when she stood over a message that came in from the field. It was from Colonel Phillips, who was monitoring the situation at their camp in Italy.

Curiously, Peggy read through the information coming through but after a moment, she felt her stomach drop. Without hesitating, Peggy gathered her things and in two hours she was walking into Howard Stark’s plane armed with a dark green duffel bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peggy and Steve save everyone's asses.

“Awe come on Cap.” Angie told him, “They’ll warm up to you. I definitely saw some of the fellas with the comics.” She stood beside Steve in her outfit. Already some of the men were staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

“Just leave me alone, Angie.” Steve mumbled. He wrapped the tan trench coat tighter around him and turned away from Angie. The man didn’t need consoling, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Angie just sighed before walking out to the makeshift stage. She put on the bright blue helmet that she had been given on her head to protect her from the rain. The helmet had a large A painted in white. Now that the girls were in a combat zone, they were given helmets to be safe.

Steve flipped open his little book and began to draw a silly little cartoon. He hadn’t thought of a letter to send to Peggy. The last night he had seen her was the night of dancing. He missed her terribly. They all did, really. Steve just missed her more. More than a friend at least. He had spend quite a few nights drawing her dancing. She looked so happy and free. So unlike him. Steve was just some dancing monkey. This show just proved it.

“Hello Steve.” A gentle English voice called from behind him. Almost instantly the man leaped to his feet. He turned sharply to see Peggy sitting on a table behind him looking all smart in her uniform with a duffel bag next to her.

“Hi,” he said to her quietly. The corners of his mouth turned up a little, earning him a small grin from his companion. “What are you doing here?”

Peggy averted her gaze for a moment and smirked. Her cheeks colored and then she spoke, “Officially, I’m not here at all.” Steve laughed a little bit. That was his Peggy, doing whatever she wanted with no care for the rules. “That was quite the performance.” The woman told him.

Steve groaned, “That was worse than my first show without you.” That was a disaster. He then sighed, “I guess I’m just used to more um…”

“Prouder audiences perhaps?” Peggy suggested to him. He nodded slowly.

“Yeah, well it’s better than the alternative. I’d rather be here as opposed to being stuck in a lab.” He sat down, but was now turned to face the elegant Peggy Carter.

“And those are your only two options?” Peggy asked him curiously. Her gaze settled on the drawing in his little book for a moment. “A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this Steve, and we know it.”Hell, she was also an experiment, yet she was able to go out in the field and fight. Even though she was a woman!

The man groaned. he closed his book with enough force that it made Peggy jump a little in her seat. “You know, for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas, being on the front lines to serve my country.” He told her quietly, “Like you did! And now that I’m here… I’m wearing tights.” Steve looked out to the men wandering around. Some of the girls were with them, taking to the men happily. “These guys look like they’ve been through hell.”

“These men move the most. They’re constantly being relocated.” Peggy told him, “Schmidt just sent out a force here. When the report came in to Headquarters, I flew out here as fast as possible to make sure everyone in the show was safe.”

Steve just nodded, not really paying attention to her speech. He was too wrapped up in his own form of guilt to care. But he was touched that she left her post to check on them.

“Your audience contained what was left of the 107th Infantry. The rest were either killed or captured.” She told him softly. Peggy knew of Steve’s best friend, Bucky. She had gotten the list of all the casualties and Sergeant Barnes was on the list. Her real reason for being in Italy was to console Steve.

“Wait- The 107th?” Steve jumped up, looking at the English woman with furrowed brows. Peggy nodded, confused. “Come on!” And they were off to Colonel Phillip’s tent. As they ran, mud splashed up, covering Peggy’s heels. She groaned inwardly, knowing that it would take forever to get that off.She also groaned because now her hair was wet and she had spent quite a bit of time to get it looking nice. Thanks to the rain, it would most likely be ruined. A few moments later the two appeared in the Colonel’s makeshift tent.

When they got to the tent, Steve called out to the Colonel.

“Well if it isn't the Star Spangled Man with the plan!” He greeted Steve sarcastically. “What is your plan today?” The man didn’t seem to notice Peggy who was hiding behind Steve as best she could. If she was lucky, the man wouldn’t see her at all and she could get away with being reprimanded.

“I need the casualty list from Battle of Azzano.” Steve told him quickly.

“You don’t give me orders son.” The Colonel barked out at Steve before walking back to his desk. To Peggy’s surprise, Steve didn’t back down from him. Clearly he was learning from her. Just the thought of that made her grin like a school girl. However she quickly suppressed that thought, knowing that now was not the time or place.

“Sir I just need one name.” Steve pleaded. He walked forward to the desk, revealing Peggy hiding behind him. “ Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th.”

The Colonel caught sight of Peggy and his hardened gaze was quickly on her. “You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.” His face distorted into a scowl when Peggy ignored him. Steve tried to get his attention by spelling the sergeant’s name but he cut the man off. “I can spell, Rogers.” He sighed and looked back to the stack of papers on his desk. “I've signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But… The name does sound familiar. I'm sorry.”

Pure agony was the only way to describe the look on poor Steve’s face when he heard the news. “Well what about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?” Steve asked quickly, hoping there would be some way to save his friend. In all reality, he was taking it far better than Peggy took Henry’s death. But then again Bucky may be alive while Peggy had to sit and watch Henry die in her arms.

“Yeah, it’s called winning the war!”

“But if you know where they are then why not-”

“They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl.” The Colonel growled out. Not only did he have some ‘chorus girl’ questioning his decisions, he also had Peggy giving him a questioning look. She kept her mouth closed this time - which was a first.

“I think I understand just fine.” Steve grumbled out, staring the man dead in the eye.

“Good, go understand somewhere else.” The man growled. “Now if I read the posters correctly, you have a place to be in thirty minutes.”

Steve barked out a ‘Yes sir’ before hightailing it out of the tent. The Colonel looked over to Peggy who seemed to be debating on saying something.

“If you have something to say, now would be perfect time to keep it to yourself.” The Colonel told her. Peggy simply huffed angrily before spinning on her heels and following Steve out of the tent. If the Colonel wasn’t going to do something, Peggy would. After all, this was Peggy I-can-do-anything Carter.

And that was how Peggy Carter found herself jumping out of a plane with Steve Rogers, decked out in her Dame outfit. Like her family had predicted, fighting in trousers was much better than a skirt. More conducive to jumping out of planes too. Her beret was exchanged for one of the blue helmets that the girls wore. It was Mary’s actually and hand a big white U. Steve had taken Angie’s.

“Think the girls will be mad when we get back?” Peggy asked Steve as they staked out the road on the ground. “I’ll have to give Mary a thank you gift for her helmet.”

“I think Angie may be mad that we didn’t take her.” Steve joked. They both laughed about it, but shut up when they heard the sound of trucks.

“I think we found our ride in.” Peggy whispered with a grin.

“Lets go.”

* * *

Getting into a HYDRA facility was a lot easier than Peggy and Steve expected. They knocked a few heads together, hit people with shields and Peggy turned out to be very dangerous with that spear of hers. It was just as effective as a gun if you knew where to hit people. It actually scared Steve slightly.

“This way.” Peggy hissed to Steve as they crept along the corridors of the facility. She had spotted a guard with keys just turn down the corner and she had a sneaky suspicion that he was watching the prisoners.

“How do you know?” Steve asked her as they turned the corner. However the barred spots on the ground were enough for him to know Peggy was right. “So how do we-” He never finished his statement because Peggy had darted across the room.

The man turned around when he heard the woman race across the room. Before he could pull the trigger, Peggy had her thighs wrapped around his neck. Two seconds later, his neck was snapped and he fell to the floor dead. When Steve finally got to Peggy, she had the keys dangling from her fingertips. “Don’t question me, Captain. Now lets bend these and get ourselves down there.”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve replied with a small grin. Using his new strength, he and Peggy were able to bend the thick bars enough so that Peggy could slip down into the jail cell. She landed with a small thud. Everyone looked bewildered to see a woman breaking them out. But not just any woman, an English woman wearing the colors of her country, and a blue helmet displaying a bold white U. Some were probably confused about the large spear she carried too.

“Who are you?” Someone asked curiously as Peggy moved to the bars of the cell.

“Dame Union Jack.” Peggy answered simply once the first jail cell sprang open. “He’s Captain America.” She added before stepping out to free everyone. Peggy used the keys to unlock all the cells. Confused whispers floated around the holding room, but no one was going to say anything to the only person in there with a weapon.

Steve still stood up on the platform above them, unable to slip down like Peggy. "Is Bucky down there, Dame?" Steve called quietly.

Peggy asked around the small group but unfortunately Bucky had yet to be found. "No, but they say there is an isolated wing that no one ever returns from." Peggy told him. "It's just down there. You head there now and we can form a plan on how to get out."

Steve nodded, "Be safe." Peggy nodded and then shooed him away.

Once Steve left, Peggy jumped up through the hole she and Steve created to grab any of the weapons on their guard. "Here's a gun." The woman said, tossing the gun to the first person she saw. "We have two grenades and one flash bang." She tossed the three items to another man and then hopped down.

"Well that's not much." One man said quietly. "You bring anything with you?"

Peggy simply held up her spear and gestured to the sword on her back. "Just what you see here gents, and this." She drew a small handgun from a holster on her belt.

The men grunted. Their escape plan didn't look so good. Suddenly a young man asked a question. "How did you get in?"

"Well we knocked out a few guards on our way in but no one saw us..." It was a plausible escape route if she only had ten men. But Peggy had over two hundred with her. "I can retrieve their weapons with a four man squad but you all would have to pretend to be locked up."

"We got the keys so it don't matter to us." A man with a bowler cap said to Peggy. "When the guards come 'round to check on us again, we can knock 'Em out and take their guns."

It seemed like a reasonable plan. One everyone agreed with. So everyone ran back to their cages except for the small group Peggy took with her. "If you hear fighting or something generally bad, just run and don’t stop." She told them.

The men laughed at her, but eventually agreed. Once she saw them safely tucked away, Peggy and her squad climbed through the hole she made and headed back on their path to retrieve and weapons they could.

Somehow they managed their mission quickly and without alarm. They knocked out a few more guards and stole the weapons from them as well. By the time they returned to the group, they had ten of the HYDRA weapons, and a bag of rifles found in a storage room.

"I do hope this is enough to make our escape, men!" Peggy called down to them with a smile. She and her team lowered the weapons, which the soldiers gladly took. "Do you think we have a better chance getting out of here now?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said to her in unison.

"We took out two more guards so we have their weapons too." The young lad from earlier told Peggy.

The English woman nodded, impressed with the group. "Well men, I believe it's time for what they call a jailbreak!" They all laughed at Peggy’s enthusiasm. “Now if we separate, we rendezvous five miles northwest of here. It’s my landing site and a bit off the road. Look for two parachutes. The sign is ‘Who is the dame?’ countersign will be ‘If she told you, she’d have to kill you.’ Is that understood?”

“Yes ma’am!”

Peggy nodded, “Good, now arm up. I’m getting you men home.”

The groups cheered and then broke free from the cages. They raced through the halls with Peggy leading them. Guns fired at anyone who came between them and their exit. It didn’t take them long to end up outside fighting HYDRA.

"Take any weaponry you can!" Peggy ordered among the chaos. "Get tanks, trucks, weapons! Anything!"

"Anything else?" Someone shouted back.

Just before Peggy could speak, she leaped out of the way of an oncoming blue beam. The beam hit another Hydra agent and seemed to have vaporized him on the spot. When Peggy emerged from her hiding place, she sent her spear right through the man and then threw his body at another HYDRA soldier.

"Don't get hit!" Peggy yelled back to the man.

Everyone around her laughed when she said that. But seeing that these HYDRA weapons were more than guns, they decided to use them with caution and only on HYDRA.

Their battle waged on. Peggy used both spear and sword to cut through her opponents. She gave her sidearm to one of the weaponless men so that he could protect himself. They thought they were doing quite well until the first explosion happened.

At that point, everyone was out and armed. Two tanks hand been hijacked as well as two buses full of HYDRA supplies. The men piled any weapons they could into the Trucks and were now just going out to fight and take down HYDRA. That all ended when the explosion went off.

"RETREAT!" Peggy screamed as loud as she could. She stood on top of a tank and yelled at her troops to get in the trucks and leave, or run as fast as they could.  

Some jumped into the tanks and others into the trucks. Neither vehicles could carry everyone so motorbikes were taken to ride and escape.

"We rendezvous five miles northwest - when you find two parachutes, you’ve found the spot! Wait for me or Captain America!" Peggy told the drivers of all the vehicles. "If neither of us show in ten minutes after the last man arrives, take everyone back to camp and assume that we have died. Is that understood?"

The men nodded. They seemed hesitant to leave the woman but Peggy demanded that they all go. She was not leaving without Steve Rogers.

Explosion after explosion rang out over the facility. The HYDRA members all had vanished, most likely running to save their skins. Peggy seemed to be the only person still silly enough to be in the area, but she was. The woman had hot-wired two motorbikes so that she and Steve could get out and meet with all the survivors.

"Come on Rogers..." Peggy whispered. Moments later she saw some sort of flying machine, no doubt a HYDRA escape pod or something. Without thinking she threw her spear as hard as she could at it. It didn't stop the pod but it stuck out of it at a funny angle.

"Bloody hell." Peggy growled, now she lost her spear. She rather liked that spear. It was bloody useful.

Thankfully Peggy didn't have too long to be upset about her weapon. "Peggy!" Called a familiar voice.

Peggy looked over to see two figures emerge from the flames. "Steve!" The woman shouted in relief. Peggy raced over to the man and leaped into his arms. "Oh Steve thank God you're alright! What happened?"

"No time to explain. We need to get out!" Steve told her quickly. His face had colored slightly from Peggy's concern, but he could deal with his feelings for her once they made it back to camp.

"I have two bikes ready for us. This way, Rogers." She lead them to the Bikes she had set up. Steve took one with Bucky and Peggy took the other. "The rendezvous point is five miles northwest of here right where we landed!"

"Well let's get going, we have to get these guys home!"

* * *

Peggy, Steve, and Bucky met the group. Two tanks were parked on the side of the road along with the trucks and the motor bikes. Peggy had no doubt that the men were hiding off in the woods, preparing to defend themselves from HYDRA as needed. As the bikes pulled up to the mess, Peggy noted that the man with the bowler cap was standing guard with the boy that Peggy gave her side arm to.

When the group of guards saw the trio, they pointed weapons at them and one man yelled out Peggy’s made up sign. “Who is the dame?” The man in the bowler cap asked them quickly. His finger was on the trigger of the HYDRA weapon and instantly Peggy put her hands up.

“The dame?” Steve asked curiously, looking at Peggy. “Well she is.” When that didn’t get the response that Steve hoped it would, the man just stared at Peggy.

Peggy simply smiled, “If she told you, she’d have to kill you.” With her answer, everyone lowered their weapons and welcomed them into the makeshift camp. Already someone was using the parachutes to patch up any injuries sustained in the battle. They all welcomed Peggy happily as if she was their little sister. It just confused Steve and Bucky.

“Uh Peg… These men are actually respecting you.” Steve finally said in awe. He had hardly ever seen a man respect the woman. He could count the number of men he knew that respected Peggy on one hand: Him, Peggy’s two brothers and Peggy’s dad.

Peggy just laughed. He had pointed out the truth, but his reaction was just priceless. “I’m surprised you aren’t commenting on the sign and counter sign I made up.” Peggy told him as they made their way around the area. Men were reporting to their commanding officers and from there to the Bowler cap man that Peggy placed in charge.

“I wasn’t too surprised. I know you like to have your ego stroked every now and again.” Steve replied playfully. They both laughed at that. After a moment, the man with the bowler cap came over to give Peggy the report.

“Well, is everyone accounted for?” She asked the bowler cap man.

“Not everyone, ma’am. But mostly everyone. A few of our men fell while fighting. We got their tags to give their family. We picked up a few strays from other countries. Got some French and English too.” The bowler cap man said quickly. “You got here just in time, we were about to leave you.”

“I’m glad we made it. Thank you, Corporal  er…”

“Dugan.” The man supplied his last name for her. “Timothy Dugan.”

“Yes, thank you Corporal Dugan.” Peggy said quickly. “Do we have any too injured to walk or that need immediate attention?” Dugan shook his head quickly and Peggy nodded.

With that, Peggy and Steve rounded up all the men as quickly as possible to take them back. The night was still young but it would take them until morning to walk back. They piled as many people as possible on the trucks and tanks. That left very few men thankfully. The rest of them were given the bikes.

“Is everyone ready?” Steve called out to them. They answered with a loud ‘Yes sir’ before Peggy started up her bike. With that, they all took off back to the camp.

When they got back, the Dame and Cap expected two things. The first being disciplinary action and the second being a very irritated Colonel. It was very surprising when they only got the latter.

While Steve had the decency to look ashamed with his actions. Peggy just didn’t care. She respected what the Colonel had to say, but his decision to do nothing was dumb and so she ignored it and did something anyway, Such is the way of Margaret Carter. In all reality she felt very accomplished with what she had done. Her second ever rescue mission was a success.

“Carter, wipe that cocky smirk off your face.” The Colonel barked at her. It just made Peggy smile more. She averted her gaze quickly and bit the inside of her lip to try and keep her from smiling, but it didn’t work all that well. Thankfully Bucky spoke and all the attention was take off Peggy’s inability to stop being an arrogant shit.

“Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America and Dame Union Jack!” The man called out. The rest of the men whooped and hollered for the two. A large round of applause rang out and both Peggy and Steve blushed. They two looked at each other and smiled.

“Want to give them something to really cheer about, Cap?” Peggy asked him with a sly smile on her face.

“Uh, what?”

Steve didn’t get to finish his question because he was cut off by Peggy pressing her lips firmly against his. The kiss was a sweet one. Steve was frozen through half of the kiss and the second half he just had no idea what he was doing. That was fine with Peggy, she had time to teach him.

When the kiss broke, she smiled up at Steve with her charming yet arrogant grin. “I wanted to give you that before you left London. I hope you don’t mind me being a little bit late.”

“Well, they do say better late than never.” The man said with a smile. “Though I think you owe me some back pay.” While he was joking, Peggy was not.

“Well then come back here,” The woman told him. She gripped his collar and pulled him down roughly for another kiss. Like the first kiss, this one had the crowd roaring with laughter but also cheers for the man. This kiss was far better than the first one, but also quite a bit shorter. No matter, they would have time later. And if Peggy was lucky, they would have an entire lifetime to practice.

* * *

After their heroism in saving the 107th. Both Peggy and Steve were given commendations by their individual countries. Steve was unable to travel back to America (even though Peggy insisted he go). In all reality, Steve had just ‘accidentally’ missed his ride back to the States. He was far too focused now on the war, and winning it. Gone was the chorus girl convincing people to buy bonds and here was America’s Greatest Hero.

Peggy on the other hand actually showed up to her ceremony. She was given multiple commendations, and was sent back to the SSR in her service dress, now decorated with quite a few more ribbons and medals than before. No one dared talk to her that day. An officer in full service dress was not a happy officer - that was common knowledge. But somehow Steve managed to get a kiss and a laugh out of her.

With both Steve and Peggy fully committed to the war effort, the tour had been cancelled indefinitely. Angie and the other girls were to be sent home. But they were able to spend a few weeks in London before going back. So whenever Peggy and Steve had free time, Angie took them out. Bucky, James, and Helena often joined them for their afternoons in town. Most of the time was spent shopping for the ladies. The men just sat back and watched the girls be girls.

Some nights they went dancing. Steve proved to be a very quick learner. While he wasn’t up to par like Peggy or Angie, he could jitterbug with the rest of them. He preferred to watch everyone dance, though Steve could never turn down Peggy when she asked him. He liked seeing her smile.

One night, while the band was resting, the group of them (minus Peggy’s siblings) were nursing their drinks and laughing. “Well it looks like we’ll be heading out soon.” Peggy said to the group. “Once Steve and I put our team together.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. I’m being sent home while you all are going to fight in the war!” Angie complained after she sipped her schnapps. “Can’t you all find something for me to do? See if Charlie can get me in to be one of his mechanics or somethin’! I can’t stand sittin’ around and doin’ nothing if you’re gonna be takin’ the fight to the damn Nazis.”

“We’ve tried, Angie.” Steve told her gently. He would be very sad to see her go, after all, she had been his companion for a year now.

“Charles hasn’t responded to me yet. So there’s hope. Maybe he can find a place for you.” Peggy said with a hopeful smile. In all reality, she didn’t want Angie anywhere near fighting. Charles would be far enough away from it that Angie would be safe if he did offer her a position, so Peggy was happy to ask her brother on behalf of Angie.

“Y’all should just put me on your team to be your mechanic.” Angie grumbled out. “Betcha I could figure out how them tanks work.” She put her empty glass down and headed back to the bar for another one.

Steve, Peggy and Bucky all looked at each other for a moment. They then looked back at Angie’s retreating form, then to each other, then back to Angie.

“You know, I think Howard could use another set of eyes.” Steve said thoughtfully. He was mostly alone with one or two helpers. All of them military, so they rotated out every so often. With a civilian assistant, he would have a constant companion. Angie may have to hit Howard upside the head a few times, but who knows the companionship could do him well.

“So long as he keeps his own eyes to himself.” Peggy growled darkly. Howard was a flirt if she ever saw one. Peggy had dealt with him for years now. He was a good man, but infuriating sometimes. He was lucky she saw him as a brother.

“She knows more about engines than I do, and that’s saying something.” Bucky commented quickly. Both Peggy and Steve looked over to Bucky, confused. “What? We talk. She’s even fixed one of Howard’s designs.”

Now that was news to them. She improved one of Howard’s designs. That said more about Angie’s talent than anything. Yes Steve had seen her tinker with cars and bikes back when she was bored, but this was Howard Stark’s design. It was a whole new ballgame.

“Well…” Peggy said quietly, “I think we found ourselves a mechanic, boys.”

A few days later, Angie met Howard Stark. At first he tried to flirt with her, but Angie set him in his place real quick. She had a solid right hook. After seeing Angie’s work and her work ethic, Howard hired her on the spot as his partner. Not assistant, his partner.

“She’s got a brain for mechanics.” Was all Howard told the group before he and Angie started fiddling with mechanical things like they were two children in a candy store. After a few days there was no doubt in anyone’s mind, they had found one damn good mechanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope everyone's enjoying themselves so far! I've been sick the past few days so that would explain the late update. The next chapter had a lot more Peggy and Angie interaction. Some dances, some other skills and silliness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see some Cartinelli friendship! Also check out a little more background on how Peggy became a super soldier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! please enjoy!

Steve was the one who assembled the Howling Commandos. The only members that Peggy insisted on having was Dugan and the boy she gave her side arm to in the rescue. She had given him the nickname of Junior Juniper. Junior and Dum Dum Dugan were quickly Peggy’s favorites of the group. Dugan shared her love of bourbon and Junior was just a pleasant fellow to be around. He reminded her so much of her brother James.

It was Junior who came up with the name Howling Commandos. Steve liked it, so the name stayed. Not everyone was a fan of it, but if they wanted to be on Peggy’s good side, they said nothing.

As the newly founded Howling Commandos sat around a table at one of the taverns, Steve and Bucky sat over at the bar chatting among each other.

“So, Peggy.” Bucky said quietly, “You like her?”

“Well yeah I like her, Buck.” Steve said quietly. He took a swig of his beer before speaking again. “I think I love her, Bucky. Like want to marry her and have kids and have a house with a white picket fence when this whole thing is over, that kind of love.”

Bucky lit out a long low whistle. He had never seen Steve so smitten with a girl in his life. Heck, he’d never seen Steve actually talk to a woman before. Now he didn’t go anywhere without Peggy by his side. They would walk arm in arm everywhere, like couples were supposed to do. The whole thing was strange, but in a way Bucky was also very happy for Steve.

“Life is short Steve, and this is war.” Bucky finally told him. “If you think it’s right, then go for it. But Peggy seems like a practical kind of girl. She’s not gonna accept being married too quickly.”

Steve just laughed, “I know.” The man said with a smile. “I want to take this slow. The war isn’t even close to over.”

“Amen to that.” Bucky said after draining his drink completely. “After most of those HYDRA bases are gone, then you can ask her. Lord knows that wiping them off the map will take quite a bit of time.” They both nodded and went back to their drinks. “So you keeping the outfit, right?”

Steve laughed, “Well it’s grown on me, lemme tell you.” Though if Steve was honest, he would only keep it if Peggy kept hers. It wouldn’t be right to have the Cap without his partner.

“I’ll give you some design ideas.” Bucky replied with a grin. They both laughed and continued their drinks in peace. It would be the last time they had any peace until all of HYDRA was eliminated.

Moments later the sound in the tavern quieted considerably. Neither Bucky or Steve really noticed as they were too caught up in their drinks. The two men enjoyed the company of the other until a familiar voice called to them. Both Steve and Bucky turned in their seats only to have their jaws drop to the floor.

Before them stood a beautiful Peggy Carter. She was dressed up to the nines. She wore a beautiful red dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. The dress came down to her knees and showed off her muscular legs that could snap a man’s neck in seconds. The sleeves stopped just below the elbow. While the top didn’t show off much of her cleavage, it was just enough to get most heads racing.

“Captain.” Peggy said with a hint of a smirk on her red lips.

“P-Peggy!” Steve stuttered out. His face was turning bright red the more he started at her. “H-how can I help you?” He asked her, now wiping his sweaty palms on his pant legs. He knew Peggy was beautiful, but this was a completely different sort of beauty that he had never seen before.

“Howard and Angie have new equipment for you to try.” Peggy said, walking toward him. “And me too I suppose. When will you be free to test them?”

“Well uh- tomorrow morning?” He asked her awkwardly.

“It’s a date then,” the woman joked out. They both smiled. At some point Bucky had disappeared to join the rest of his new team in drinking as much beer as possible. “I see our team is preparing for duty.”

The two looked over to see Angie dancing with Dugan happily. They were all drunk out of their mind but having a good time. Angie seemed to fit right in with the crowd. The whole tavern was full of the 107th boys and SSR agents. The 107th had been given leave after what had happened. Some already planned to go fight more while others were given a chance to go home. The Howling Commandos were some of the men heading out again.

“You look nice. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in something other than your uniforms.” Steve said to her while handing her a glass of bourbon.

Peggy happily accepted the small glass. “Impressive.” Peggy mumbled before taking a swig. “You’ve been paying attention to my drink order.”

“Got to keep you pleased somehow.” Steve responded with a kind smile.

Peggy laughed and leaned into the man. They both watched the scene in front of them. Angie was taking turns dancing with everyone. She wore trousers like the men but made no effort to hide that she was very feminine. The young woman was certainly a little ball of sunshine. They both were glad that she would be staying on the team.

“Don’t worry Captain, you always keep me very pleased.” She told him, leaning her head against his chest.

Steve smiled and then placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “So why haven’t I seen this number on you? You look beautiful in red, Peg. You should wear it more often.”

“Never the right time, I suppose.” Peggy explained quietly. “I bought it to dance in, but a chance to wear it never came up.” She slowly brushed out any wrinkles in the fabric as she spoke. There weren’t any, it fit her too well for that. But she did it anyway.

“What were you waiting for?” Steve finally asked.

Peggy looked up at him and flashed him a charming grin. “The right partner.” Peggy told him, using his old words against him.

They both laughed at that and then Steve held up his drink. “Well then. To finding the right partner?” He asked her.

Peggy reached for her own glass and nodded. “To finding the right partner.” She replied. They gently knocked their glasses together and drank to that.

Once Steve finished his drink, he dragged Peggy out to the floor.

“Steve! What are you doing?” Peggy hissed, she had almost spilled her bourbon on her dress and his behavior was very strange to her.

“You bought that dress to dance in and so we’re going to dance.” Steve told her with a smile.

If Peggy wasn’t a super soldier, she probably would have swooned. Steve Rogers was a man. The sweetest, kindest most thoughtful man she ever knew and he was her man. “Well I don’t know.”

“Aw come on!” Angie shouted out, she had somehow managed to drag Bucky out for a dance when she saw Steve dragging Peggy. “Show these men that the homegirl can swing it!”

“Well if you insist.” Peggy laughed out, “Dugan, hit the juke!”

“Yes Ma’am!” The man saluted Peggy before playing one a Glenn Miller song.

Peggy’s eyes lit up when the song started and soon the two couples were off all over the floor. Bucky and Angie were far more flashy that Steve and Peggy, but both couples seemed to be enjoying themselves. When the song finished, they seemed to have a little group formed around them, cheering them on. They broke apart and all laughed when the song finished.

“You were amazing, as always Angie.” Peggy said to the girl with a laugh.

“I’m a dancer, what do you expect, Peg!” Angie replied with a smile. “But this night is far from over! I think the great Peggy Carter needs to really demonstrate her skills! What say you and I show these men how it’s done?”

“Oh I’m not sure their pride could handle it.” Peggy replied as if she was conspiring with Angie. There were boos from the crowd which just egged the two women on. “Well I suppose we could try that one number from New Orleans.”

Angie cheered when Peggy brought up New Orleans. “That’s my Peggy!” Angie took the English woman by the waist and brought her out to the center of the floor. “Alright men! Watch and learn!” She then nodded her head toward Dugan, who apparently knew what was happening the entire time. He pressed a button on the Juke and on came Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman and the two women were off all over the floor.

The two alternated leading, which made for an impressive show. While Peggy took most of the turns and spins as the lady did, Angie was the one thrown around left and right. They had clearly been working on this sent for sometime because they were hardly missing a beat. About half way though, Dugan threw his hat into the mix. While many thought it would just mess them up, the two took it in stride. Angie caught it and placed it on her head.

The sight was hilarious because the dance stopped for just a moment so that she could take out a mirror to examine herself. When she was ready, Angie took Peggy’s arm and spun her a few times before heading right back into the fast pace dance that they had collaborated.

Between all the throws, the spins the two hardly could breathe when they finished. They certainly outshone all the men in the room with their skill.

“You know Peg, one of these days, I’m gonna be able to flip you right over my shoulders.” Angie told her, completely out of breath. She was given a large glass of water, which she drained in seconds.

“When that time comes, you can lead the entire thing.” Peggy agreed, also completely out of breath. She could fight the bad guys and keep her hair perfectly in place, but dancing with Angie made her need to sit down for a breather. “I think I’ve had enough for one night.” Peggy finally said, stepping off the small dance floor.

“Nice try English. You still go more showin’ off to do!” Angie hollered, pushing her out back to the floor. She handed Peggy a glass of water, which she consumed just as quickly as Angie did.

“Angie what are you talking about?” Peggy’s question was soon answered when Angie pointed to a piano sitting in the corner of the bar. “Oh no. Not a chance!” Peggy exclaimed. “I am not very good at all. Truly I’m not.”

“Don’t care, Peg. I already asked the owner and he said you should play.” Angie said quickly. “You can play whatever you want Peggy! Please!”

Soon the rest of the Howling Commandos, including Steve, all begged for Peggy to start playing. Eventually the woman gave into the peer pressure and relented. Peggy made her way over to the piano and lifted the cover. Her fingers brushed over the keys gently, as if she was admiring the instrument. If she was going to play, she needed to play something a bit more upbeat. Chopin was definitely out of the question.

To warm up her fingers, she ran over a few scales before finally deciding she was alright. To play something upbeat would be difficult, but Peggy had an ace in the hole. “Angie can I borrow your voice?” While Peggy may not have the skill of playing swing, she could fake it!

The mechanic looked up at her curiously but walked up to Peggy. “What’s up Peg?”

Peggy leaned over to Angie to whisper in her ear. “Do you know Body and Soul?” Angie nodded, now smiling. Peggy pressed her left hand down onto the first chord, “is this a good key or should I got to-” She shifted to play a different chord, “this key?”

“I can do the original key, English.” Angie told her with a smile. “I’m ready when you are.”

Nodding, Peggy started off into a decorative introduction. Peggy’s hands were focused completely on the keys below her fingers. When she finished her eyes caught Angie’s and they both started. Peggy hummed along as her fingers moves gracefully over the keys. She didn’t sing well at all, but apparently she could hum.

Peggy played a sweet rendition of the 1930s song. Angie sang along, sounding like an angel. It was a little difficult having to watch Angie for visual cues but it went over well. For the drunk soldiers in the bar, that piece was well played and even brought some to tears. Though both Angie and Peggy attributed that to the amount of alcohol consumed by the men.

“Another!” Someone yelled out. It sounded a lot like Steve Rogers, but Peggy didn’t question him. She and Angie huddled together and debated on what song to do.

“The Lady is a Tramp?” Peggy asked quietly, “I’m not sure I can do that. It’s not entirely my style, you see.” She was a classically trained pianist, jazz and swing piano were not her forte, pun not intended.

“Well you don’t get anywhere without takin’ some risks, English!” Angie replied with a smile. “Come on, everyone out there is piss ass drunk. Aint no one gonna notice. If you fudge it up, I got you.”

“If I go down, you’re coming with me.” Peggy warned her, now turning to face her keys.

“That’s my Peggy!”

Peggy laughed and simply prepared herself. Her hand came up under her beautifully done curls just to check if they had stayed so far. Her impromptu swing dance with Angie made them come undone slightly, but she still looked as sophisticated as ever. “My hair is going to be a mess after this because of all your insisting.”

“Awe you love me.” Angie replied with a smirk. Peggy just huffed and rolled her eyes. She was still focused on her appearance. It made their small audience laugh, but Angie was too excited to get this going. “I’m ready Maestro!”

Peggy smiled and then started off with a familiar fast paced introduction. Her brows furrowed together in concentration as she focused completely on the piano. Soon enough the men and some of the women working in the SSR all found themselves out on the floor. Like Peggy had predicted, she played the wrong notes a few times, but Angie was always there backing her up and covering the mistakes.

It could have been a lot worse, but judging by all the applause Peggy and Angie got from their performance, no one seemed to care.

Finally Peggy and Angie vacated the tiny stage and went to sit with everyone. Both were complimented on their skills and their entire tab had been paid for by the owner of the tavern.

“Is there anything you can’t do, Carter?” Bucky asked with a laugh. He had his arm thrown over Angie, offering her a congratulatory hug that never finished.

“I’m afraid I cannot sing to save my life.” Peggy answered with a laugh. “Or cook!” She had taken a seat on Steve’s lap and was now too comfortable to think of moving.

“Well Steve can do both so when you two get hitched, you’ll be safe.” Bucky answered with a laugh. The rest of the Commandos all were laughing at Bucky’s statement while Peggy and Steve looked away blushing.

“I think it’s a bit too early to think about that, Sergeant Barnes.” Peggy responded in a mock strict voice. It only made the group laugh more, including Steve.

In the end, they had a few more drinks before all stumbling back to the SSR base under London. Since Steve and Peggy were the only two sober ones, they were stuck with the task of making sure everyone made it back safely. It felt an awful lot like herding cats. Steve focused on getting his new team to bed while Peggy took a very drunk Angie.

"How are you so light on your feet when you dance, but you're acting like a bull in a china shop now?" Peggy asked as she held the stumbling dancer.

"Don't ask me Peg, i'm drunk." Angie told her with a drunken giggle.

They eventually made it safely back to Angie's small room in the SSR office. Peggy helped Angie change out of her overalls and boots and into her nightclothes. This wasn't the first time Peggy had to help change a drunk Angie. It happened quite often. So much so, that Peggy was well versed in the process. Though this time took a little longer considering it was the first time that Peggy wasn't taking off the easily removed stage costumes.

"Reminds you of New Orleans, eh Peg?" Angie asked her while sliding into bed. Peggy had given her a few glasses of water and she was slowly sobering up.

"Well this night won't end like New Orleans." Peggy told her, now sitting on the edge of the bed. She unconsciously brushed a few strands of Angie's hair from her face before resting it against the Italian's cheek. 

"I know, "Angie mumbled out with a small smile. She happily leaned into Peggy's touch. "I wouldn't want you to do that to Cap." She slurred out with her eyes closed. "But damn would it be nice."

Peggy smiled and giggled slightly, "as if you could stay awake for it." The woman leaned down and pressed a kiss to Angie's hairline. "I best leave. I still need to get home."

"You could stay with me." Angie offered sleepily. "'M too sleepy to do anythin'." _This time_.

"I wish, darling. But I believe my mother is waiting up for me." Peggy told her, thumb brushing gently over her cheek.

"Damn." Angie mumbled out. "'s hard not sleepin' next to ya 'nymore."  


Peggy nodded, knowing how Angie felt. "I had difficulties sleeping when I came back to the war." During her short time on stage, Peggy and Angie often shared a bed. The two would often spend their nights drinking and complaining about the men and laughing. When bed time approached, more often than not, Angie just fell asleep with Peggy. It soon became a ritual that neither women felt like breaking.

"'m always cold now." Angie told her with a half smile. She would often press herself against Peggy's back and spoon her. Peggy had a habit of curling up in a small ball when she slept. It was a trait she picked up in the war because apparently there was never any room to stretch out.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You used me as a personal heater, didn't you?" She asked her friend playfully.

"Course I did." Angie told her. "Now get going to your boyfriend. We can complain about not being able to cuddle later."

Peggy dropped one last kiss to Angie's cheek before leaving the woman to sleep off her drunken state. She exited the underground facility to see Steve waiting up at the top for her. He offered her his arm and walked with her home.

“You don’t need to walk me home, Steve.” Peggy told him as they walked the quiet streets. After returning everyone home safely, Steve took it upon himself to escort Peggy back. It was only proper after all.

“I know.” He replied with a smile. The two were arm and arm and enjoying their time together. “I just needed an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Peggy smiled and pressed her head against Steve’s arm. “You never need an excuse to spend time with me. Not anymore that is.”

“I’ll remember that later then.” The two walked in silence for a few moments before Steve finally spoke again. “You know.” He started off, “When I was fighting Schmidt, he spoke of a second super soldier that the allies had.” Almost instantly, Peggy tensed. She had yet to tell him that she was given the serum. Peggy’s status of super soldier was one of the best kept secrets in the SSR.

“Did he?” Peggy asked, her voice cracking slightly. “What did he say about them?” Peggy didn’t want to know in all reality. She only said it to make conversation.

“He called them a failure.” Steve told her. “He said that the second experiment was Erskine’s greatest failure yet. Apparently they were too reckless and disobedient. Liked to answer everything with violence and incredibly headstrong. Apparently this person shouldn’t have even received the serum. It was just a mistake on the doctor’s part.”

“Well I can see how that would be a downside when it comes to the serum. After all, it amplifies everything inside us.” Peggy explained simply. “But how does Schmidt even know about this?”

Steve was silent for a moment, it scared Peggy. “Because the soldier beat his ass before he shot her and fatally wounded her.” Peggy slowly found herself turned her head away from Steve. “The only way she could have survived was to get the serum to heal her.”

“Oh…” Well at least Schmidt was honest about Peggy beating his ass. It made her feel slightly better.

“Peggy… Is it true?” Steve asked her quietly. “Are you Erskine’s second experiment.” He looked serious and Peggy could tell that he needed to hear the truth from her.

A single tear fell from Peggy’s face. “Yes…” She mumbled out sadly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asked sadly. They were now stopped on the sidewalk. Peggy was looking away from Steve, ashamed and Steve was just trying to understand. He was also mentally yelling at himself, asking how he didn’t see it sooner. After all, she did punch a hole through his first shield while Schmidt only was able to make a dent in it.

“I just didn’t want you to see me as the failure that everyone else in Project Rebirth saw me as.” Peggy answered honestly. “Everyone sees me as a failed attempt to create you. They wanted a hero! Someone who could lead troops, take orders and be the perfect soldier. All they got was the most stubborn woman on the face of this planet who would rather staple your hand than follow a man.” Her arms crossed over her chest and she continued on. “Even if I was a good girl who could take orders, I’m still just a woman. They think me as a puppy that needs baby sat or just a glorified secretary. I’m always playing the damsel in distress when in reality, i’m the damsel causing everyone else’s distress!”

“Peggy, none of that is true.” Steve told her gently.

“But it is Steve!” Peggy cried out now throwing her hands up. “I shouldn’t have gotten the serum. I only got it because if I didn’t, both the doctor and I would have died. Let’s face it, no one would follow a woman in battle.”

They both stood on the sidewalk in silence. Peggy was upset and Steve was just shocked. “I would.” He finally said. Peggy looked up to see him smiling at her. “If I remember correctly, all those men followed you into battle too.”

Peggy snorted, “only because I was their only way out. They didn’t want to do it. I was sent on the retrieval mission because I am am woman, invisible to everyone and expendable. I had to fight for that mission too! No one thinks I’m capable at all, even with all my credentials.”

“I don’t think so.” Steve replied, “What about your old unit? With the SAS, they followed you, right?”

Peggy smiled slightly at the fond memories with her boys. Morrington, Monday and even little Dalton all would follow her to the ends of the earth and back if she asked, no doubt. “Yes well-”

“No Peg.” Steve said firmly, “no arguing. What everyone told you is a bunch of baloney.” Steve told her passionately. “We need you now. Without you, I’m not sure how we would have gotten out with what we did. You’ve helped me get my strength under control and I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who can get away with arguing with the Colonel.” Peggy smiled at that last bit. “I’m also certain the part with Colonel Phillips is the most important part.”

That made them both laugh. But it also seemed to cheer up Peggy enough. “I’m convinced he enjoys the arguing.” Peggy told him with a smile.

“Yeah me too. But that’s not the point.” Steve replied offering his arm for her again. Peggy took it and they continued down the path to Peggy’s house. “The point is, everyone who thinks that you are a failure is wrong. You are a success. They should be happy that an Olympian had the serum running through them. Even though you may be headstrong and a woman; you’re still a good person. You care about the well being of innocent people. You want to protect them like everyone else. That's what I think matters.”

Peggy smiled. “You’re a good man, Steve Rogers.”

“And you’re a good woman, Peggy Carter.” Steve replied with a smile. They came to a stop in front of a finely built house. “Is this the place?”

“We make a good team.” Peggy told him happily. Her gaze shifted to look at her house. There were still lights on inside, most likely her mother or father waiting up for her. Despite Peggy being a capable adult, they still like to check that she got home safely. “Yes, home sweet home. Walk me to the door?”

Steve smiled and walked her up to her door. Apparently her mother saw them walking up because she threw the door open and pulled Peggy into a hug. “Oh Margaret! You’re alive.” She cried out frantically.

“Of course I am, mum. Why wouldn’t I be?” Peggy asked, trying to break out of her mother’s firm hold. Super soldier or not, one does not simply break out of a mother’s hug.

“You’re just back so late!” The woman explained, not letting her go. “It is nearly eleven!”

“I wasn’t aware that a twenty four year old woman had a curfew.” Peggy deadpanned. She shot Steve a look that just begged for help, but he did nothing.

From behind them Steve just laughed at Peggy’s misfortune. His laugh caught Amanda’s attention and she quickly pulled Steve into an embrace. “Steven! Margaret told me what you two did! You both are heroes to us all.”

Peggy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Mum, please let go of my boyfriend.” Steve would be too polite to ask Amanda to let go, so Peggy did it for him.

“Boyfriend?” Both Steve and Amanda said, confused.

“Yes, Boyfriend.” Peggy replied, rolling her eyes. “Steve was just walking us back from our date tonight.”

“That was a date?”

Peggy really should have expected that one actually. “It’s as close to a date as we’re going to get until we take down HYDRA.” Peggy said as a matter of factly. “So I counted it.”

“Oh.” The man said simply. “Well remind me to get you flowers for the next date. And to pick you up and return you at a reasonable time.” Peggy rolled her eyes at that. While Steve clearly meant it as a joke, now was not the time… she would most likely laugh about it before she went to bed though.

“Yes quite, now- Mum?” At some point Amanda had vanished back inside. Neither had noticed it. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to go to bed.”

“Uh, yeah…” Steve replied awkwardly. “I’ll see you in the morning, right? To test out Howard’s equipment.”

“Yes, precisely. Eight o’clock so don’t be late.” Peggy told him in her mock strict voice. her hands were placed on her hip and one finely manicured brow was raised, almost asking him to argue with her.

“I’ll be there, ma’am.” The man said with a smile. “... So I better go.”

“Um yes. Probably. To get enough sleep and all.” Peggy agreed, equally as awkward.

“Right.” Steve nodded, “Well um, goodnight.”

“Goodnight…” The Captain started walking away slowly. He didn’t get five steps down the front walk before Peggy ran after him. “Steve wait!” Steve turned around and Peggy grabbed him by the lapels of his service coat and pulled him down for a goodnight kiss.

“Now you can leave.” Peggy said when they parted.

Steve smiled at her. “I have to get used to the whole kissing you thing.”

“Don’t worry. We have plenty of time.” Peggy replied with a smile. “But I better go before my mum comes out again.”

“Night Peg!”

“Goodnight Steve.”

* * *

Steve arrived early the next morning just so Peggy wouldn’t be mad at him. He walked through the SSR office a few times before he finally asked where someone was.

“Uh hi, I’m looking for Howard Stark?” Steve asked the Colonel’s Secretary. She was just sitting back in her chair reading the paper.

“He’s in with the Colonel.” She said before looking up. When the private finally noticed that it was Steve, she hastily put the paper down and stood up. “You are more than welcome to wait.” She said with a smile.

“Uh that’s alright.” Steve stuttered out awkwardly. “If you could you just point me to Peggy’s desk that would be swell.”

“How about I show you?” The woman said with a smile. It wasn’t the kind charming sort that Peggy gave him, but more like a smirk or something. It reminded Steve like he was caught like a rat in a trap.

“Uh sure.” Steve agreed, trying to back up from the woman. It felt strange being close to anyone other than Peggy. Though Steve never had been good with talking to women. So when the private grabbed on to his arm to lead him to Peggy’s desk, Steve went rigid. He did his best to put space between the two of them but it did nothing.

Eventually they made it there at the desk. There were papers scattered everywhere and a few pictures on the desk. True to Peggy’s word, there were pictures of them on the desk. The man pulled his arm away from the private and picked up the picture. His fingers gently ran over the frame as he could see all their smiling faces.

The private gently pried the frame from his hands and placed it back on the desk, face down. “I heard what you did for the 107th, Captain.” She told him, pressing up against Steve’s chest. “It was really heroic of you.”

“Well, it was mostly Peggy.” Steve said, backing up against the desk. His face filled with panic.

“You’re still a hero. The women of America should thank you.” She told him, running her fingers over his well defined chest. “All their wives for sure.”

“You know, I don’t think they were all married.” Steve mumbled out, leaning back. His eyes caught on to other agents, silently pleading for them to help him.

Thankfully out of the blue appeared Peggy in all her glory. “Private Lorraine.” Peggy barked out in an authoritative tone. “If you’re quite finished Mister Stark and Miss Martinelli need to see us.”

The woman backed away from Steve quickly and Steve raced over to Peggy faster than a bullet. They walked in silence but the tension was visible between the two of them when they approached Howard and Angie. Both were smart enough not to comment, thankfully.

Angie took Peggy to test out the new equipment that they made for her. Howard took Steve for his round of testing. The couple were separated and on opposite sides of the room.

“Alright Peg! Mister Stark and I had a lot of fun coming up with something for ya!” Angie said happily. She was wearing trousers like the other men and a white blouse like Peggy. Her hair was tied up in a bandanna and she had black smudges on her face. “So we know you have two weapons so we wanted to make you a spear and a sword.” Angie held up a rapier which was something Peggy was quite familiar with.

Peggy took on a few stances and moved with the weapon as best she could but she had gotten used to the blade that she had gotten earlier on set. “It’s nice for fencing, but not the kind of blade I need. I need what I’ve been using.” The weapon was quite nice, something Peggy definitely could have used before she had to adapt her fighting style.

Angie nodded and took the rapier from Peggy. “I thought so, we just wanted to be sure that you didn't want to use something you were trained with.” Angie then handed her a sword that looked familiar to her own. “Try this! It’s lighter than that piece of junk you were given.”

Angie was correct in that it was lighter. She liked the feel of the sword. It was styled like a gladius but it was quite a bit smaller than she was used to using. “I think it’s too small for me.” Peggy finally said.

“Picky picky!” Angie told her, taking the blade from her and offering a silly smile. “But this next one is my favorite. Designed by yours truly!” This time Angie handed her a sword. It wasn’t as long as her first sword, but it was longer than the gladius by a little bit. “Made of a steel alloy that this scientist calls Adamantium. It’s light and indestructible and that’s only part of the greatness!”

Peggy raised an eyebrow but tested the blade out. It was a blade styled after the swords from the bronze age. It resembled a larger version of a spear tip. It was very thick in the middle and thin on the sides. Peggy swung it around and the blade was the nicest one yet. “Alright, Angie, what is the other part you want to show me?” Peggy asked, sensing Angie's excitement. 

The Italian woman bounded over to Peggy and took the sword from her. “Watch and learn!” She twisted the hilt roughly and out popped a metal rod. “Its a spear and sword!” Angie was very proud of herself. “And when you finish you can just push it back in and use it as a sword again! Now this is just the prototype so it won’t be as fancy as the other things we want to fit you with...”

“That’s absolutely amazing!” Peggy mumbled out in awe. She took the weapon back and spun it about. “I love it. I don’t know how you did it but this is amazing!” Peggy whispered out in shock. “I think it’s perfect.”

“Well it is me.” Angie replied simply, now sitting on a table with the rest of the other weapons. “The shaft of your spear is Vibranium so it won’t bust on you if you use it to block or whatever.” Angie explained casually. “And just in case you need some firepower, we’re equipping you with two side arms.” The woman handed over the two weapons. “I heard you favor these so I had them ready for ya. We wanted your weapons to be able to be a gun of some kind but well, this is all I can do with this.”

Peggy took the gun in one hand and nodded. “I know I’ll feel better with a gun at my side.”

“That's what I said.” Angie replied, “you got one helluvan eye.”

Peggy was about to reply to Angie when Steve called out.

“Hey Peg! What do you think?” He asked holding up a circular shield. Angie appeared over Peggy’s shoulder saying that it was also vibranium. Apparently the parts dedicated to Peggy’s spear and to the shield that Steve help was all the vibranium that they had.

Peggy narrowed her eyes at the man. She still was rather upset with Private Lorraine moving in on her man, so she did what any upset woman would do. She loaded her pistol and fired off four rounds at the vibranium shield. When she finished she used her own weapon to try and slice at it. Peggy put all her strength into one blow with the spear and she managed to put a large scratch right down the center of it without damaging her blade too much. It was perfect really.

“Yes I’d say it will work quite nicely.” Peggy told him while twirling her new spear effortlessly. Once she inspected her new weapon to see if it held up, she then turned back to Angie. “Come along Angie, lets talk uniform.”

“Ooh! Sounds fun!” Angie replied happily. Soon enough the two were bent over a table with someone drawing out possible uniform ideas. Peggy threw and arm over Angie's shoulder and Angie wrapped an arm around Peggy's waist. The two were laughing about something as they walked off. It was like nothing had happened in their book.

Meanwhile, Steve and Howard stood with their mouths wide open.

“She scares me sometimes.” Howard mumbled out.

“You’re not dating her.” Steve replied quietly. “So uniform?”

“Whatever you like, pal.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a lot of steggy fluff and some flashbacks.

The first mission out as the Howling Commandos was interesting. Peggy and Steve had geared up in their new mission outfits and showed them off to their fellow companions.

Peggy’s was very similar to her last uniform, just now it was reinforced with material to keep her from dying. She also no longer had boots with a heel. They were simply red leather that laced up like any army boots. He trousers were loose fitting, giving her enough to move in which she liked. Everything was far more heavy duty, but still light for her. She was even given her own survival belt. It had everything she could possibly need to help her survive a night. Even a little bottle of bourbon (courtesy of Howard). Peggy had holsters strapped to the sides of both legs for her guns and her spear and sword combo was strapped in on her back. The only addition to Peggy’s outfit was an actual helmet with a big white U.

Steve’s new attire was reminiscent of his stage costume but he also had a side arm and a survival belt. Peggy didn’t think he had bourbon in his pouches though. Over all the color was lighter than his old costume, but it looked nicer. Peggy had the darker blue which looked better on her than it did on him.

Both of their weapons had been painted in the same red white and blue color scheme. Steve’s was the simplest design just having paint around the rings. Peggy’s was more complicated. Her blade was done up with red down the center and leaving the sides unpainted. Her hilt was blue along with the shaft of her spear.

The two had finally made up after Private Lorraine pulled her little stunt. Once Peggy had cooled down after their equipment trials, Steve brought her flowers and she forgave him. Since then they were practically inseparable. Steve would walk her home every night and pick her up every morning. He often joined her family for breakfast and he even got to hear her play classical music on piano. It was in these moment did Steve get to see the real Peggy Carter. If he was honest, it just made him fall more in love with her everyday.

As they rode to their mission, Steve found himself reminiscing about breakfast with with Peggy’s family.

_Steve had knocked at the door to the Carter residence with confidence. Sunday breakfast with the Carters had become something of a habit that Steve fell into after a few weeks._

_The door was opened by James who looked up and smiled at the man. “Good to see you, Cap! Margie isn’t awake yet. Helena is trying to wake her now. You may have better luck.” The boy explained to him as he walked in the door. James shut the door behind Steve and then announced Steve’s presence._

_“Steven!” Amanda Carter called out happily, walking out of the dining room. She and Harrison both were dressed for the day. It seemed that the only one still asleep was Peggy._

_“Ow! Mum! Peggy threw something at me!” Helena shouted from the second floor angrily. Moments later the short brunette could be seen stomping down the steps, holding her head in her hands. “She can miss breakfast for all I care.”_

_“Now Helena,” Amanda said calmly, trying to placate her daughter, “Margaret has been working an awful lot. You should try to be nicer and- are you wearing her makeup again?”_

_“No!” Helena replied instantly, trying to hide her face. Her mother grabbed her chin and yanked it toward her. Sure enough Peggy’s lipstick could be seen on the girl’s lips._

_“Do you want me to see if I can wake Peg up?” Steve asked the small group, “I’m pretty sure she was up late working. Again.” Whenever Peggy would leave SSR headquarters she would take home piles and piles of work to do. To tell the truth, he wouldn’t be surprised if she went to sleep at the crack of dawn._

_“Oh would you Steven?” Amanda asked, “we can get breakfast ready if you can rouse that girl.”_

_Steve nodded and started up the steps. As he walked he could hear Amanda comparing Peggy’s work ethic to that of her father’s. (“If she works herself to death, I am blaming you, Harrison!” “If she’s like me, darling, she’ll find someone to nag at her until she stops working.”) The small conversation caused Steve to chuckle a bit._

_Eventually he approached Peggy’s room. Knowing that the woman had impeccable aim, he made sure to check that the area was safe before entering. Once he did that, Steve slowly approached the bed to see a mop of curly brown hair poking out between bed sheets and a large duvet._

_Steve gently reached out to brush away a few strands of hair that fell over Peggy’s face. The tender action caused the woman to stir slightly but not open her eyes. Gently the man leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Wake up, Peg. Time to eat.” He told her quietly._

_“Sleep now eat later.” Peggy replied as she reached for more of her covers. Once she had some of her sheets in her grasp, she pulled them up over her head to block out the light coming in her room._

_The rustle of sheets also rustled papers that were on the bed. Interested, Steve reached for them only to see that every sheet was full of little notes made by the woman. He put the papers on the night table by her desk where he saw a light that was probably used throughout the night. “What time did you go to bed, Peg?” Steve finally asked her. Going through all the paperwork that Steve had gathered would have taken hours._

_“Dawn.” Peggy grumbled from under the sheets._

_Just as he expected. She had stayed up all night working. Dawn was only two hours ago so she was completely exhausted. The man rolled his eyes and walked away from the bed. He returned a moment later with Peggy’s robe in hand._

_“Well I’ve been charged with waking you up for breakfast,” Steve told her. “So I’m bringing you downstairs. I have your robe for you.”_

_Peggy didn’t react at first. For a moment Steve thought that she didn’t hear him. But after a second her hand shot out from under the covers to grab at the robe. Two minutes later Peggy was dressed as reasonably as possible and Steve carried her bridal style down the steps all while she was wrapped in a blanket to keep her warm. Her hair was pulled back out of her face but she had no make up on._

_When Steve brought Peggy into the dining room, no one dared comment on how the young woman looked. The bags under her eyes could be seen quite well against her pale skin. Her father was the only one who could get away with saying again thing like that._

_“Long night?” Harrison asked his daughter as he placed food on her plate for her. An unladylike grunt from his daughter gave him the confirmation he was searching for. “Well get some rest today.” He told her before settling down to eat his meal. “The Abbots and their children are coming over for lunch though.”_

_The three Carter children groaned at that. Steve looked down at Peggy, who was picking at her food, all confused._

_“Make James watch them.” Peggy finally moaned out. “I work for a living.”_

_“No! I have my finals coming up! Make Helena!” James argued loudly. This caused an all out shouting match among the three children. Though it was quickly halted by Harrison's booming voice._

_“Enough!” The three glared at each other before looking up at their father. “Helena and James will watch the children so Peggy can get some rest.” That made Peggy smirk and finally start eating her breakfast._

_“But Margie is about to get married!” James argued, “She needs to get practice with kids!”_

_“My name is Peggy.” Peggy hissed out, “and who’s the one fighting in this war? Right, me! I deserve to have a break! Besides, Steve and I have plans!”_

_“We do?” Steve asked, now being dragged into the argument._

_“Yes, it’s called not babysitting.” Peggy responded simply. “Now stop arguing with father, James. The Abbot kids aren’t even that bad.”_

_James crossed his arms and grumbled out something. It sounded a lot like “you hardly see them, you wouldn’t know.” But no one could be sure._

_After the argument, breakfast settled down and normal conversations happened. Peggy talked about how she stayed up late finalizing all the information on their first HYDRA assault. Her father talked about the war and gave updates on Charles. James still complained about finals coming up, but after they were over he would be graduating with his degree and be able to enter the service. Peggy was very much against it, as was Amanda, but Harrison would not deny his son a commission, especially when the need for officers was so high._

_Thirty minutes later, breakfast was over and Steve carried Peggy to her room so that she could at least get changed into something more suitable for the day._

_“We can lay in the sitting room and sleep the afternoon away if you want, but you should at least get dressed.” Steve had told her._

_So half an hour later Peggy was wearing her SSR uniform without the coat. At some point they would probably have to go into the secret base so it was best to be prepared. Like Steve suggested, they made their way into the sitting room where Helena was practicing piano. They greeted her before simply collapsing onto the sofa and curling up together. Within moments Peggy had fallen asleep on top of Steve._

_"Want a book, Steve?” Helena asked, looking up from the piano after Peggy fell asleep._

_“That would be lovely.” The youngest Carter fetched him a book that was quite popular among them. It was J.R.R Tolkien’s The Hobbit. Apparently the entire house had read it multiple times. Steve had yet to read the book so now seemed to be as good a time as any._

_After a few hours, a knocking sounded and soon enough the sound of children could be heard racing through the house. Peggy didn’t stir once though. She was comfortably asleep on Steve’s chest, softly snoring. The Cap had one arm around Peggy just to keep her from falling while his other arm kept his book propped up._

_At some point, though Steve didn’t know when, he also fell asleep on that lazy Sunday afternoon. The man only knew he was asleep when he was awoken by something poking his cheek._

_“Oh bugger!” A familiar voice called out, “Come along Cedric, leave the Captain to his napping.”_

_That was when Steve opened his eyes to see Peggy standing in the sitting room with a little girl on her hip and reaching for a little boy. The boy stared at Steve in wonder, his big blue eyes looking at him like he was an alien. Moments later he was swept up into the muscular arms of Peggy Carter._

_She didn’t say anything to him, just smiled before turning her attention back to the two children on her hips. It was a very domestic scene. It wasn’t often that Steve saw Peggy look anything other than the strong woman who can do anything. Even together she still had that strength and she often was the one in charge when it came to their relationship. While Steve didn’t mind it one bit, he definitely liked seeing this version of Peggy. With any luck he would be able to see more of it._

Peggy was the one who snapped the Cap out of his trip down memory lane.

“What seems to be on your mind, Captain?” Peggy mumbled, leaning into him. They were riding in a truck on their way to their first HYDRA base in east France. It was a simple, get in, blow things up, get out kind of mission. Peggy was playing the eyes on this one, trying to find information and working with Jacques to blow everything up.

“Just dreaming about the future I suppose.” Steve replied before nudging her playfully.

“Am I in that future?” Peggy asked in a playful tone. While it sounded teasing, but she was curious all the same. She really had yet to think about the future, being so absorbed in the war did that to her.

“Yeah,” Steve answered with a smile, “You and a bunch of kids.” He told her. “Nice house, with a white picket fence and plenty of space for the kids to play in the yard. Maybe even a dog.” It wasn’t much, but it was a simple dream that Steve wanted.

Peggy smiled at that. “I’m guessing you want a lot of kids then?” The woman inquired. His dream was a nice one, something that she might not mind so long as she had something to keep her occupied. She could never just sit at home and be a housewife. That would mean she would have to learn how to cook!

“Well I didn’t have a sibling and that was lonely.” Steve explained quietly. “So I want to have a lot of kids so that they always have a friend… I’d be nice to know what a real family is like.” He had lived in new York City all his life with his mom. There was no white picket fence or a house, just an apartment. A real house would be a welcome change.

After Steve’s declaration, Peggy went silent, just trying to take it all in. She had come from a large family. With five siblings she was never alone. Sure she was always expected to help around the house and watch her siblings, but it was never lonely. The first time she was truly alone was when she went to boarding school. It was strange but freeing in its own way.

“Well then,” Peggy decided after a moment. “When this war is over, we can settle down and have as many kids as you like.”

Steve laughed, “As many as I want?” He challenged her. While he would never push her into something she didn’t want to do, it was fun to always challenge her a bit. It was like a game.

“Within reason.” Peggy amended, “I’m not sure I could pop out ten children and keep my girlish figure.” She told him playfully. She wasn’t even sure she could deal with ten children. Peggy drew the line at six little kids running around. Six was how many her mother had and six was the amount that she could deal with at one time. Probably.

“You’d look beautiful no matter what.” Steve insisted. “The mother of my children could never look anything less than stunning.” He was a flatterer, Peggy had to give him that, but he sure knew how to make her smile.

"You’re finally learning how to talk to women, I’m so proud.”

The truck carrying the soldiers came to a sudden halt and soon everyone jumped out of it. Men were divided into their groups and awaiting orders from their superior officers. Peggy and Steve left the truck last. Peggy instantly headed over to her small squad of men only to be hollered at by Steve.

“All I get is, I’m so proud?” He asked her as she walked away.

The woman turned and grinned. She then trotted back to Steve and pulled him into a quick kiss. “You’ll get more of that later once we take out this base.” She told him coyly. Peggy then turned to her squad. “Alright men, let’s move.”

While Peggy’s small squad left, Steve took the bulk of the men. “Alright we’re going right through the front. Scouts say we can take it no problem. Our goal is to draw all the fire we can so that the Dame can get in and blow the joint. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” The group echoed quietly.

Steve nodded curtly and pulled out his shield, “let’s move men.”

They came, they saw and they exploded. Peggy’s recon mission was not as much of a failure, but it didn’t give them any intel about a secret base where all of HYDRA’s supplies and weapons were hidden. But the Commandos all made it out alive and Jacques managed to blow the place completely before reinforcements arrived.

That night was spent celebrating with quite a bit of drinking before they returned back to their base of operations in London the next day.

* * *

Over the year, The Howling Commandos were feared by Nazis and loved by all the Allies. Not only were they fighting HYDRA but they joined in several major battles including D-Day. Half of their famed team jumped from the skies with the Dame Union Jack while the other half attacked from the ground with Captain America. Even though the events of the day were immensely chaotic, by the time July rolled around, they Allies had reclaimed all of Normandy.

During the time Captain America was able to meet the famed team that his partner had been a part of for so many missions. Because of Peggy Carter’s connection with the 1st SAS, they were often seen working with the Howlers with whatever needed to be done. The two groups became so close that they often provided air support for their ground strikes.

Steve could remember meeting all of Peggy’s men for the first time after they landed. Peggy had joined up with the 1st SAS and taken Sword Beach while Steve and the rest of the Howlers had landed at Utah Beach. When the Howling Commandos finally met up with Peggy, it was almost a month later.

_The Howling Commandos were exhausted. They had done more work than any other group in half the time it took some of these companies. Right now the small special elite squadron were resting around a fire and passing around a bottle of alcohol that Dugan had ‘found’ somewhere._

_“Hey, where’s the Dame?” Steve asked, interrupting their moment of silence._

_It was a very good question actually. The Howling Commandos had finally arrived at the camp where everyone was to meet after Normandy. It had been a little over a month since their initial landing and it seemed like the Howling Commandos were some of the last men to arrive. In their defense, they had been all over France assisting anyone who needed the backup._

_The group had been found by Peggy who was out scouting the perimeter of camp. She was the one who lead them to safety before heading back out into the field again. During that time the elite squadron had fallen asleep in makeshift barracks only to be awoken for dinner later. They didn’t see her at dinner, but that was when Dum Dum brought out the bottle of alcohol that he had ‘found’ when everyone was asleep._

_Now hours later, Peggy had yet to be seen and that was always a bad sign._

_“Alright men, get up.” Bucky said as he slowly rose to his feet. “Knowing the Dame she probably went looking for trouble and we better go make sure she didn’t fuck anyone up too badly.” Chuckles followed that statement. They all knew how true it really was._

_The difference between the Howlers and most men was that they definitely knew that Peggy could handle herself. They just worried for the poor sap who doubted her and undoubtedly would pick a fight with her._

_“Hope she didn’t kill anyone important.” Steve commented simply as they walked through the large camp. They could feel eyes on them as they moved. The Howling Commandos were legendary among the other men and so very few outsiders would talk to them. They were all intimidated._

_“I hope she disposed of the body if she did.” Bucky replied with a smirk. This earned him some chuckles from the the guys. “Less work for us, am I right?”_

_“You ain’t wrong, lemme tell you.” Gabe Jones said before taking a swig of whatever Dugan found. “This stuff is terrible. Where the heck did you pick up Dum Dum?” He tossed the bottle back to the Bostonian who gladly took it off his hands._

_“Who said I was the one who found it?” Dugan asked with a smile. “I just pulled it out.”_

_Just as Dugan finished speaking the group caught on to a familiar feminine laugh. They all looked at each other before nodding, it was Peggy. Hearing that she was probably safe (and not actively trying to hurt someone), they took their time walking over to a large group that surrounded a fire._

_When they got there, they saw Peggy with her red painted lips around a dark brown bottle and drinking from it without a care in the world. If the Howlers hadn’t been trained by Peggy to be good respectable men, they probably would having been thinking about how they would like those lips wrapped around something else less appropriate. Thankfully everyone, with the exception of Steve (who was far too naive about anything relating to sex), thought of Peggy as a sister or a cousin. So those sorts of things never happened._

_Peggy was surrounded by men who all wore the beige beret that she also was wearing. They all were laughing and drinking with each other. Some of the men were poking at Peggy, trying to tickle her as she drank her alcohol. She swatted them away the best she could, but she was failing._

_“You know fellas, if you can tickle her real good, you can make it come out her nose.” Dugan told the group as they walked up to them._

_The Englishmen looked up at the small group in shock. In their half drunken state they had not heard the Americans approach them. With them now distracted, Peggy took a large swig of her alcohol in peace. When she finished she addressed her men._

_“Ah! Dugan! How was your bottle? Is it any better than mine?” Peggy asked the man cheerfully._

_The Dame was leaning back against a pile of sand bags. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but even when she was exhausted and covered in mud, Peggy still looked beautiful with lipstick and all. No one was quite sure how Peggy managed to keep her lipstick looking perfect while splattered in mud in the middle of a war zone. No matter, it was something that would undoubtedly remain a mystery for the rest of eternity._

_Dugan smiled and tossed her the bottle. “You tell me little lady.” The man said to her with a smile. Peggy caught the bottle and wasted no time uncorking it with her teeth._

_“The Dame?” The Howlers all said at once._

_“She nicked those bottles?” Gabe added in shock. “How?” From the other side of the group, Peggy offered them all a devious grin. It looked a little silly because of the cork in between her teeth, but she got her point across. Peggy Carter was a devious little thing._

_“Talk about my kind of woman. You keep a hold of that one Cap. Thats a girl after my own heart that is.” Dugan said with a laugh._

_“Ugh!” Peggy groaned when she finished her long swing. “That is equally as terrible.” The woman corked the bottle and then tossed it back to Dugan. She wiped her lips and then decided some introductions were in order. “Alright men, meet the 1st SAS. Boys meet the Howling Commandos.”_

_Hellos were exchanged quietly, but it was a bit awkward and intimidating for both groups to be in each other’s presence. Seeing this awkward tension, Peggy spoke again. “Now Howlers, please come sit. Join us while we drink terrible alcohol and apparently tell terribly embarrassing stories of thing that Peggy does.”_

_“Well if that’s the case, move on over son and let Dum Dum Dugan tell you the story of the Dame dancing on top of a bar with our feisty little italian mechanic.” Dugan said quickly, taking a seat next to one of the men. He smirked when he heard Peggy groan and complain about his story choice._

_“I call dibs on the story of how she nearly took all our heads off with that damn spear of hers,” Gabe added, now finding his own seat next to Dugan._

_“I told you all to duck!” Peggy argued quickly, but no one seemed to listen. They were too interested in these new stories that the Howlers had brought with them. Someone had taken Peggy’s terrible alcohol and passed it to the newcomers so that they could drink with them._

_“I have plenty of stories of Peggy here.” Steve finally said, taking a seat next to Peggy. He ended up pulling the woman into his lap and letting her kiss his cheek. “Stories about her mother and how she always watches me whenever I drop Peggy off. Or the time she was given a curfew for coming home past ten o’clock. I got plenty of stories when she was touring with me too!”_

_“Don’t you dare, Captain!” Peggy warned him._

_“If I don’t get stories of Major Carter dancing around in that ridiculous get up that the American put her in this night will have been a failure.” One of the men declared quickly. “Lieutenant Monday, pleased to meet you all.” The Howlers echoed his greeting before smiling at the man._

_“Well how about I tell you the time where we attempted one of our signature moves and Peg here fell flat on her face,” Steve decided with a smile._

_Peggy just groaned when everyone laughed at the thought of her falling on her face. “Give me that bottle, Dugan. It’s going to be a long night.”_

It was a long night, if Steve remembered correctly, but it was a good night. Just like this night. The group was back in London at their favorite tavern, celebrating their latest victory over HYDRA. With only a few more bases left to take out, Steve had taken up a new mission. Project Carter as he and the others called it.

Over the last few months, Steve had cornered Harrison and Amanda Carter and asked them individually if he could marry Peggy. It took a while to sway Harrison, but after seeing his team’s work after D-Day, he finally gave in. Amanda loved the idea from the start. She was the one who asked Steve when he would finally make an honest woman out of Peggy. While it was only a joke, he had every intentions of marrying her.

“Hello Captain.” Peggy said as she practically appeared next to him. She was wearing the beautiful red dress from their first so called date. She was done up all nicely and she looked perfect in his eyes.

“Well well well, whats a beautiful dame like you doin’ in a place like this.” Steve joked out while sliding her a glass of wine.

Peggy sipped the wine before speaking. “Excellent taste, Captain. I salute you.”

“I think I’m the one who should Salute you, Major.” Steve replied honestly.

“Please don’t. It’s bloody annoying.” Peggy told him with a hint of irritation laced in her voice. “I’ve just received word they wish to promote me again.” While most people would be celebrating a promotion, Peggy seemed to get frustrated by it. “I hear they want to promote you too.”

“Major America doesn’t have as nice a ring as Captain.” Steve told her with a smile. “I’ll ask to turn it down.”

“Wish I could do that.” Peggy mumbled out before taking a large gulp of wine. “Wish I could get drunk too.” She slammed the glass down in irritation. It was luck that kept the glass from breaking.

“Now Peg, don’t take your frustrations out on the glass.” Steve chastised playfully. “Cheer up, we just got back from a successful mission.”

“I know…” Peggy mumbled sadly. “I just lost Johnston. He was a good man and I just feel awful about it.” Steve understood that. This was war and they were bound to lose people. Thankfully the Howlers kept their loses pretty low. But it still hurt them to lose someone. “He took the shot for me, Steve. It was coming for me. Why would he do that?”

Steve knew why. He had been planning his proposal now for a few weeks. All of the men knew. Literally everyone knew but Peggy. Even her family knew. “I think I know…” The man finally said.  He grabbed for Peggy’s arm and gently tugged on it. “Come on, I don’t think a bar is the best place for you.”

Sighing, Peggy followed. She didn’t really care right now. The woman was too caught up in her own misery to even contemplate what was happening.

The two stepped out into the biting cold London night. Both parties had brought a coat, thankfully. Without it they probably wouldn’t survive.

“Where are we gong, Steve?” Peggy asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

“I don’t know.” The man told her honestly. “But I think you just needed to be alone.” His arm was wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. His other hand was in his pocket, making sure that he had the ring.

Eventually they stopped at a small but pretty plaza. It was the same plaza where he first met Peggy after being parted from her all that time. Clearly Peggy remembered it too because she started smiling.

“So I can tell you why all your men were willing to take the bullet for you today and why Johnston actually did.” Steve told Peggy. He faced her and looked her in the eyes. “Its because I’ve been planning something for awhile and I needed you alive for it.”

“Steve, what ever do yo- oh.” The man and pulled out a small box from his uniform pocket. “Is that what I think it is?” She asked, completely shocked.

“I think so.” Steve replied with a small smile. “I’ve been planning this since before the mission was even finalized. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew I was going to do it after the mission.” Steve started off, “so when the mission came around I think all the guys were extra careful to make sure that you made it out alive and without injury so I could do this.”

Peggy bit her lip and did her best not to smile completely It was failing. “So do it.” She finally said when she couldn’t suppress her grin anymore.

Steve chuckled but he did as he was told. The man dropped to one knee and opened the small box. “Margaret Carter, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes.” Peggy whispered. She offered Steve her left hand and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. “But if you call me Margaret again I may have to say no.”

“I won’t call you Margaret unless I absolutely have to.” Steve swore.

“Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which angst and stuff happens a bit... Okay more than a bit...

Bucky and Angie were the first to know about the engagement. They were to be the Best Man and Maid of Honor (respectively). Their announcement was probably the first joyous thing to happen in a while, not counting the destruction of any HYDRA bases.

Wedding plans were made, Angie and Peggy found themselves eagerly running ideas by each other at almost every second of the day (“No Angie I’m not having violets be one of my flowers”). Not only were Angie and Peggy going about it to each other but Steve and Bucky were doing the same thing, just to the lesser extreme. It soon became a huge joke among the Howlers that Steve, Bucky, Angie and Peggy were all just marrying each other in the most complex wedding to ever fall on the face of this earth.

While it was a spectacular laugh, no one doubted that Angie and Bucky would find a way to invade Steve and Peggy’s home. No one would be surprised if the two ended up living with the married couple just because they could and no one would say no.

Spirits had never been higher since Steve and Peggy had saved the 107th and all the other prisoners. With the high morale brought increased success. Increased success brought recognition and recognition brought the inevitable promotions, much to Peggy’s displeasure. However Peggy found a way to maintain some amount of joy when she was forced into the role of Lieutenant Colonel. She was teased constantly by the Howling Commandos, saying that one more promotion from now and she would be equal to the Colonel. No one commented on how she rose through the ranks so quickly, but being the senior ranking British officer in the SSR having her at a higher rank was a necessity.

Colonel Phillips wasn’t too pleased about her promotion. Neither was Peggy. Nevertheless, there was plenty of teasing about Peggy’s rank change and the upcoming wedding. For a few months, life was grand.

But suddenly Angie left.

Peggy had caught her leaving. The girl had a standard green duffel bag slung over her shoulder and she was walking out of the SSR. She wasn’t wearing her traditional coveralls with her hair back. Instead she was in a dress and heels.

“Angie?” Peggy asked, her voice barely above a whisper. They stood alone in one of the many hallways in the underground facility.

“Bye Peg.” Angie mumbled to her. She was avoiding her gaze completely, acting like a child who was caught with their hand in a cookie jar. “I have to go home. Got no choice.”

Those words hit Peggy harder than she expected. Angie was leaving them? Leaving her? The woman felt her heart clench and it seemed like all her happiness was being sucked away. How could Angie leave? They were so close! “But how? Why?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Angie said, her voice cracking. “I just gotta go.” Angie’s head was down. She refused to meet Peggy’s gaze but it didn’t hide the tear that fell down her cheek. “I don’t wanna, but I gotta.”

Peggy was silent, finding the news difficult for her to process. This must have been how Angie and Steve felt when she was called back to the war. Without thinking, Peggy wrapped her arms around the little mechanic’s waist and held her tightly. Angie grabbed at Peggy’s shirt and simply cried into her white blouse.

They both stood like that, clutching each other and crying on each other’ shoulder (though Peggy would never admit that she cried). Eventually their tears stopped and they were forced to break away. Peggy gently wiped a stray tear from Angie’s cheek. Angie did the same with Peggy. They said nothing about it, just smiled as best the could to the other.

“You win this war, got it?” Angie demanded rather than asked. Her voice was still shaky, like she might cry again. “You win the war, marry the Cap, have a lot babies and live happily ever after in that house with the white picket fence okay?”

“Only if you promise to visit me in my house with the white picket fence.” Peggy replied with a watery smile.

“Oh English, I’ll come over every day if you let me.” The young woman joked. They both laughed at that. Both knew that Angie was serious but it was fine. Peggy probably wouldn’t mind the company. She'd probably let Angie live there, if she asked.

“You can come over any time you want.” Peggy told her sincerely. “You will always be welcome in my home.” That was the truth and even Angie could see that.

“I’ll make sure to take you up on that, English.” Angie replied with a sad smile. “But another time. I got a cab comin’ to get me. Can’t miss my flight. Howard was real sweet and got me a flight, a cab, paid me for the rest of the month of work, and even offered me a job if I wanted one after the war.”

“Well Howard has his moments.” Peggy said with a smile. Sometimes he was a very charming and good man. Though those moments were few and far in between. “I’m almost scared what my wedding present will be.”

Angie smirked like she knew exactly what Howard was getting her and Steve for their wedding gift. To be fair, Angie was probably the one who told him to get whatever it was he planned to get. Angie was the one who would typically talk sense into Howard. And when she wasn't talking sense into him, she was encouraging him to 'go big or go home,' producing some very interesting (and mostly bad) results.

“You’ll like it. Trust me.” Angie finally told her. “My gift is with his.”

Now Peggy was even more concerned. With any luck, it was something that wouldn’t explode on them. But with Howard and Angie, Peggy really couldn’t be sure. They both had a thing for pyrotechnics. “Before you go,” Peggy started off. She reached down into her shirt and pulled out Angie’s gift to her when she left almost two years ago. “I think I should return this.”

“No.” Angie told her quickly. She surged forward and tucked the crucifix back under Peggy’s collar. She let her fingers trace over the metal cross resting against Peggy’s chest before speaking again. “I told you to return it to me after the war. I guess you didn’t get your ears checked.” Peggy just laughed at her. “Well I better run. I got a flight and you got a briefin’ if I remember correct.”

“I’m probably late.” Pebby mumbled sheepishly. As if some briefing really mattered right now. “But you should go. Don’t miss your flight.”

Angie nodded. The two hugged and then the Italian disappeared down the hall, probably to head home where Peggy would never see her again. Probably.

Peggy watched Angie walk away and she stood in the hallway longer than she needed to. Eventually she found the strength to keep walking down to her briefing. Peggy made her way through the hall slowly. With every step she took, the small necklace around her neck felt heavier and heavier.

Eventually she made it into the conference room. No one questioned her tardiness, they just watched her collapse into Steve’s lap unceremoniously. Steve held on to Peggy, but said nothing. Eventually the briefing was continued and Peggy was left to mope over the loss of one Angela Martinelli.

* * *

The weeks following Angie’s sudden departure were far more difficult than Peggy could imagine. The Dame found herself spending almost all her free time working or with Steve. Angie hadn’t left any forwarding address so that they could write. She did send word that she had made it home safely and she missed everyone. She even drew a small smiley face on her letter (and named it Chester). The mechanic didn’t tell the group anything about what happened or why she left so suddenly. She just apologized and told them to win the war as fast as possible.

One night, Peggy found herself sitting at her desk at the SSR pouring over codes. When out of the field, Peggy ended up becoming a codebreaker. Her knowledge of German, Russian and French made her a valuable asset in deciphering code sent from the Nazis. Right now she was working on some new information, written in a different code, that had just come in and that was where Steve found her.

“Peg, you can’t keep doing this.” Steve said in a soft tone, as to not startle his fiancee.

The woman looked up to see her concerned fiance staring back at her. She sighed and then pushed the papers away. Steve walked over and leaned against her desk. Once he got over there he noticed a picture frame that was face down. Curiously, Steve reached for the frame only to be blocked by Peggy’s hand.

“Don’t.” She mumbled to him. “I just can’t see her face right now.” Peggy explained quietly. “Not yet.”

Then Steve understood. The picture in question was one of the three of them in DC. It was the first picture that Angie had sent to her. Since Peggy received it, the frame stood on her desk as a reminder of happier times. With the image face down on the desk, it told Steve quite a bit. She felt betrayed in a way. The soldier had felt the same when Bucky was accepted into the Army and not him. Steve didn’t blame Bucky for leaving and he was sure Peggy didn’t blame Angie for her leaving but it didn’t stop the hurt from being there.

“I’m sure she’s hurting just as much as we are, Peg.” Steve said quietly. He placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but she shook it off and tried to focus on her work. She was still hurting too much, Steve could see that. “Come on,” The man finally said. He walked behind her and gently pulled her from her chair.

“What are you doing Steve?” Peggy asked in a weary voice. She let herself be pulled from her chair and then gently pulled down the hall by her fiance.

“I’m taking you out on a date.” Steve told her with a confident smile. “A proper one. So you’re going to go home and get changed and I’m going to take you out.”

Peggy looked up at him incredulously. She didn’t seem quite amused with Steve’s plan but she knew it would be pointless to argue. So Peggy went along with it.

Steve hailed a cab for her and sent the woman on her way. He gave the driver strict instructions to drop her off and not to listen to a word Peggy says if she tries to get out of it. The man listened to Steve and twenty minutes later Peggy had arrived at her home with her mother waiting at the door for her.

A weary Peggy stepped through the doors only to be wrapped up by her mother. The woman had a huge smile on her face and whisked her daughter away to her bedroom to help her get ready for a proper date.

“Are you excited?” Her mother asked as she hung up Peggy’s top coat. “I hear Steve’s taking you out some place nice. Where do you think you’re going?”

“The only thing I’m excited for is this war to be over.” Peggy told her as a matter of factly. The woman unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the floor without any care in the world. Her skirt followed and pooled around her feet. “The sooner that happens, the sooner I can get married and the sooner I can start my family.” It was also the sooner she could see Angie.

Angie’s necklace still hung around Peggy’s neck. She hadn’t taken it off for a moment after Angie first put it on her. Instinctively Peggy ran her fingers over the metal crucifix and silently praying for strength. Now Peggy Carter was by no means a religious woman. The last time she went to church was at boarding school when they were all forced to go. Since then Peggy had been avoiding it like the plague. It was funny that now of all time was when she prayed for strength.

“What about this dress, Margaret?” Peggy turned slowly to see her mother holding up one of Peggys old cocktail dresses. It was the kind of dress that she would wear at her father’s classy parties. This one was a dark blue dress that came down just below her knees. The sleeves came to her elbows and the whole thing hugged her curves nicely.

“Fine.” Peggy quipped out. She still was not in the mood for some date, but everyone was hellbent on her going so she would too.

Her mother helped Peggy into the dress and then helped the young woman into a nice set of black heels. A small amount of makeup was applied and twenty minutes later, Peggy looked like the aristocratic woman she was born to be. Amanda looked so happy with her daughter’s beauty, even little Helena was commenting on it all while wearing Peggy's damn make up. If Peggy had the time, she would have chased her sister around the house to try and knock some sense into her. Unfortunately a knock at the door sounded, forcing her to abandon any thoughts of chasing Helena.

Amanda Carter raced down the steps with glee to answer the door. Like she predicted, it was Steve.

“Steven!” She cried out happily. “Don’t you look dashing! Oh- Margaret! Steven is here!”

“Really mother? I had no idea!” Peggy called back sarcastically after she finished applying the last of her lipstick. Instead of leaving it at her vanity like she usually would, she put in in a dark blue clutch that matched her dress. She’d be damned if Helena used it again without her knowledge.

By the time Peggy made her way down the steps, she saw her mother holding a rather beautiful bouquet of flowers. Clearly a gift from Steve. Before she could make a comment about them, Steve held up a second bouquet full of beautiful roses just for her. Peggy did her best to keep from smiling. Truly she did, but the bouquet coupled with the charming smile that her fiance offered her made her just grin back. There was no fighting the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“They’re lovely, Steve.” Peggy said softly.

“Not as lovely as you.” The man replied with a smile. Smooth move, Rogers, smooth move.

That was when her mother intervened. “Alright you two, get going! I’ll take these, Margaret and put them in some water for you. Go enjoy your night.” The woman shoved them out of the door and let the couple go out on their first real date.

Like Amanda had predicted, Steve had brought Peggy to one of the nicer restaurants in town. They ate happily, they laughed and Steve managed to actually take her mind off of Angie’s sudden departure. They talked about work, more specifically about the codes that Peggy was trying to break back at headquarters.

The specific bit of information was written in a slightly modified code that the Nazis used. She had already gotten most of it down, but it was written in German taking her longer to translate. Peggy was only conversationally fluent in German - so it made the code a bit more difficult to break. There were just a few more words that she needed to understand and she, unfortunately, didn’t.

“I just have a feeling that this bit of information is quite important…” Peggy explained to him as they ate. “It bothers me that I can’t seem to understand.”

Though she soon forgot about codes and fighting when Steve took her for a nice stroll around the city. While they would have gone dancing if it were any normal date, the thought of dancing reminded them far too much of Angie. Neither wanted to remember the pain associated with the dancing queen of the Howling Commandos. Instead a nice peaceful walk around the city seemed like a better idea.

“Do you think she’s safe?” Peggy finally asked Steve. “What if another attack happens but this time on New York.”

“I doubt that will happen” Steve told her gently, trying to calm Peggy’s nerves.

“No one believed and attack would happen at Pearl Harbor but it did.” Peggy retorted quickly. “New York is a bigger more enticing target.”

“I don’t think any of the Nazi or HYDRA planes could make it across the Atlantic before someone shot it down.” Steve told her, “That’s a pretty big stretch of ocean for it to fly over unnoticed.”

Peggy just sighed, Steve was right. She was just worried.

“If you’re so worried, why not look through SSR files. Maybe they have something. Isn’t her brother over here fighting?”

Peggy shook her head, “All her brothers are in Japan. We have very limited contact with anyone on the Pacific front.”

“Oh.” They then went silent. “Well I think she’s safe. Probably real upset that she had to leave, but at least safe.” Yes, at least Angie was safe. “You know, if she were here, she’d tell us to stop moping and get drunk or something.”

That statement made Peggy laugh harder than she expected. “Yes, that does sound quite like Angie. Get drunk and go dancing probably.”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” The two smiled and imagined the bubbly Italian yelling at them to go dancing with her. If there was one thing Angie loved, it was to perform. Their former mechanic was undoubtedly the best dancer they had ever seen. Neither doubted that she could make it to Broadway if she wanted.

“She’d order an entire bottle of schnapps and keep it all to herself.” Peggy continued, smiling sadly at the thought. “She’d be drunk by the end of the night and James and the others would have to carry her back.”

“‘You work hard, you play hard.’ That’s what she’d say if we tried to stop her before she was done.” Steve added now laughing at the image his imagination had conjured. He saw Angie drunkenly fighting all of the Howlers to keep away from her schnapps.

“Yes I suppose you’re right.” Peggy replied quietly. “I wish I knew why she left.”

Steve nodded. He knew this was just eating at Peggy. After all, Angie’s leaving was quite sudden. “I’m sure she had a reason.” He finally said quietly.

Peggy looked up at the man, silently asking him to continue.

“Well, she obviously had a reason even though she didn’t tell you.” Steve explained simply. “Everyone has reasons for doing things. You said Angie was crying when she left right?” Peggy nodded quickly. “And Howard did all those things for her even though he didn’t have to do them.” Peggy nodded again. “Whatever it was, I bet it was urgent, and I bet you it hit her hard.”

“Like the death of a family member.” Peggy mumbled out, the idea finally dawning on her. “Steve, we need to get to the SSR!” So much for the SSR files being useless.

The super soldier didn’t argue with his soon to be wife. Instead he let himself be dragged through the streets until they made their way to their secret base.

Once they had arrived at the base, Peggy started tearing through the files. She was searching for anything that was happening on the Pacific war front. The two searched through files around the dates that Angie left. It didn’t take too long for them to find what they were searching for. It was actually Steve who found the information.

“Petty Officer Third Class Larenzo Martinelli - killed at Iwo Jima.” Steve announced to Peggy, who was hovering over another box of files. “This came in the day before she left.”

“Enzo was her second oldest brother.” Peggy told him quietly, “is there anything else?”

“Uh- A Petty Officer Second Class Aldobrandino Martinelli was injured in battle. It says he was being transported to the States once he recovered. Long name, huh?” Peggy scoffed from beside him but said nothing. Steve’s eyes skimmed the paper for more information but found nothing. “There’s a part two somewhere…”

“I found it,” Peggy told him, picking up another part of a report. “Looks like three of the four Martinelli boys were in Japan. It has instructions on how to contact the twins if anything happened to Dino, Enzo or a Seaman Marco Martinelli.” Steve looked over Peggy’s shoulders and found the passage in question.

“Angie is a twin?” Steve asked curiously. “She never said that. Just said she had three older brothers and two younger ones and a sister.”

“Irish twins - everyone calls them twins. Angelo is the oldest and Angie the younger one. But this doesn’t have a way for me to contact Angie.” Peggy to Steve. Her brows furrowed and she started searching through more papers, trying to find a paper trail that could lead to the Italian. “Is it bad that I’m digging into this?” She asked after a moment.

Steve had been doing his best to keep the papers nicely organized, so when Peggy asked her question he didn’t even look at her. “If I said yes, would it stop you?” He asked her as he stacked the papers to file away quickly when they finished their unauthorized mission.

“No.” Peggy replied simply.

“Thought so.” He knew better than to try and distract Peggy from her mission. It was a good thing that he loved her, even if she was as stubborn as a mule.

The two nodded and then went back to looking at the papers that Peggy scattered over the SSR table. She looked at the information provided to contact Angie and her brother and read it out loud. “This places Angelo on one of the boats that part took in D-Day. The USS Nevada.”

“I remember that one!” Steve said suddenly now looking up from his work, “They were providing back up for us as we stormed Utah Beach. This is great!” Peggy looked up at him with one brow raised, silently asking him to continue. “It survived Pearl Harbor and was updated with all the latest equipment. If you want to contact Angie, I bet we can send a message to them and ask for her brother.”

Suddenly Peggy’s face lit up with pure joy. She had a way to contact Angie.

“You call over and I’ll put this away.” Steve told her. He leaned over to press a kiss to Peggy’s temple only to have her turn her head and kiss her right on the lips.

“I’d say you were so brilliant that I could kiss you, but I already took care of that.” Peggy told him with a smile when they broke away.

Steve laughed and sent Peggy on her way to contact Angelo.

Once Peggy hit communications, she was ready to go. The woman turned on her radio and quickly started contacting the USS Nevada. Thankfully for her, the men picked up right away.

“I need to speak with PO3 Martinelli immediately.” Peggy spoke into the microphone. “It is of the utmost importance, concerning his sister Angela.”

_“May I ask who it is sending the message?”_ The voice on the other end asked her.

“That information is above your pay grade.” Peggy hissed out impatiently. “This is information of the utmost importance and I demand to speak with him immediately!” That seemed to do the trick because moments later Angelo Martinelli was there and speaking with Peggy.

_“PO3 Martinelli.”_ He said into the radio.

“Thank you for your time.” Peggy said as diplomatically as ever. “I’m sure you’re wondering who exactly I am.”

_“Well it ain’t every day I get woken up by someone sayin’ an angry dame is needin’ to talk to me.”_ The voice on the other line told her.

“I need to know how I can contact your sister. An address to send something to would be preferable.” Peggy said into the receiver.

_“Not until I know who you are.”_ The man replied firmly.

“Right, forgive me, It’s quite late. I am Dame Union Jack. Your sister designed my blade.” The other line went dead silent after Peggy spoke. Most likely shell shocked but Peggy pressed on. “She left us quite suddenly without giving us a reason and my team and I are quite concerned for our lovely mechanic.”

The line was silent for a moment. But only a moment. _“You’re really the Dame?”_ Peggy made an affirmative sounding noise. _“Then you don’t mind me askin’ you questions. Just to make sure it’s you and all.”_

“Not at all. Ask me anything you see fit.”

_“Alright.”_ Angelo sounded pleased. _“After your first victory with the Howling Commandos, Ang told me a story of something that happened in a bar. What happened?”_

Peggy groaned, of course she wrote home to tell her family THAT story. That story seemed to be everyone’s favorite. Even her boys as the 1st SAS loved that story. Sighing, Peggy answered. “Angie got piss ass drunk and started dancing on top of the bar in her nicest dress… And then somehow convinced me to get up there and join her.”

Howls of laughter erupted from the other line. Apparently the other Navy men were listening on the other line. From behind her, Peggy could hear Steve snickering.

_“It’s actually true?!”_ The man asked, still laughing. _“I thought she made it up! It’s actually true! What about the part where you two fell and flashed you-”_

“You better think twice before finishing that.” Peggy growled dangerously. “But if you must know, it was Angie who flashed her knickers, mine were perfectly hidden thank you very much.”

More lighter sounded from the other end, but it was quieter. _“Alright ma’am. You’ve earned the address.”_ The man finally told her, still chuckling a bit. _“You ready?”_

“I was ready yesterday.” Peggy mumbled. She dutifully copied down the address and then thanked the NCO before ending communications with him.

She and Steve quickly hid all traces of evidence that showed them snooping around the base. Once ready, they left the base and Steve returned Peggy back to her home.

“Would you look at that? Still home before eleven. I think I’m getting the hang of dates.” Steve told Peggy as they walked up to the door.

Peggy laughed at him. “Thank you, Steve. I think I needed that night out.”

“Glad my date was a success.”

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Peggy told him simply. “See you for breakfast?”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it.” Steve told her with a smile.

* * *

“CARTER!” The Colonel hollered through the entire base.

Peggy was sitting at her desk with her feet up and she was doubt checking her information. She had just finished decoding the message their scouts found and now she was confident she had everything perfect. When her name rang out through the halls of the SSR, she just looked up at the angry Colonel.

“Yes sir?” Peggy asked innocently. She still had her feet propped up on her desk without a care in the world. While becoming a Lieutenant Colonel forced more responsibility on her, it also offered her a bit more privilege. For example, putting her feet on the desk.

“Did you make a call to the USS Nevada last night?” The man asked in a dangerously low tone.

“Perhaps, why? What seems to be the issue?” Peggy asked him.

“The issue is that the men over their are laughing their damn asses at a story. One involving one Dame Union Jack dancing drunkenly on a table with a certain Italian mechanic. And then falling off and flashing her undergarments to the entire bar.” The Colonel replied angrily.

“Oh, that.” She mumbled. “That seems to be everyone’s favorite story. Though I did not flash anything to anyone. That was all Angie.” She smiled and then added, “And it was also the bar. A table couldn’t hold our weight.”

“Dammit Carter! How is anyone gonna take you seriously if they hear stories about that!” Colonel Phillips questioned. “You don’t see Rogers pulling this shit!”

“He encouraged it along with the rest of the buffoons we call an elite task team.” Peggy said, defending herself. “I was pressured into doing it. Besides, I don’t see anyone taking me any less seriously.”

That was a statement that couldn’t be argued with. Everyone was terrified of Peggy; especially when the woman didn't have her morning tea. The Colonel sighed and moved on to the next topic. “What the devil were you doing, calling over there anyway?”

“I needed information.” Peggy told him while examining her nails. She gestured to a card that sat open on her desk. “Want to sign a card? We’re sending it to Angie to tell her how much we miss her.”

“You used your status as an agent in a secret government agency to call a ship that is two countries away. All just to get this girl’s contact information?”

“Sounds about right.”

The two were silent. Then the Colonel pulled out a pen and wrote something on the card for Angie. “Some days I wonder why they promoted you.”

“With any luck they will stop doing it.” Peggy responded. She then held up the decoded information she found. “Also I believe we have to start planning for a mission.”

The Colonel read Peggy’s information and nodded. “Keep this up and you’ll be a Colonel before the war is over.”

“If that’s the case I’ll go home and catch up on a bit of light reading. Perhaps get some sleep and play the piano.” Peggy replied with a smile. It was all a joke. Everyone knew that Peggy would never abandon her post. But it was funny.

“Go gather those buffoons that we call an elite task force and get them into my conference room in half an hour.”

“Yes sir!”

* * *

Peggy’s decoded information proved to be incredibly useful. After gathering her band of misfits, the Howling Commanders and their brave leaders plotted. They had to find a way to deal with this new information. Thanks to Peggy, they knew that Arnim Zola would be taking a train to a top secret base which location was left undisclosed. So their mission was to capture him. Simple, get on the train, get Zola, get out. It was an easy plan that even a new team could handle. Unfortunately even the best laid plans of mice and men can go awry. The team just never expected it to be so bad.

Peggy was tasked with the actual apprehending of Zola. Jim and Gabe were sent to take out the train’s communications. They were also to gather any intel they could find. Bucky and Steve were left to be the backup muscle if the team needed any of it. What nobody expected was the train to be a trap for them.

Jim and Gabe took out the communications without any issue. They couldn’t find any information on locating the last HYDRA base though. Peggy was successful in apprehending Zola. She expertly took out his only guard and knocked him out without any trouble.

No one expected Bucky to fall to his death. Especially not Steve. Bucky had tried to deflect an attack with Steve’s shield but found himself unable to withstand the force of the blast. As a result of the blast, he was flung out the side of the train. If Peggy had been there she could have used her spear to save Bucky while he still held on to the side of the train, but she had been with Zola.

The first few days after Bucky’s death, Peggy found herself wondering if she could have made a difference. She was tormented by the thought of being able to save Bucky if she had been there, but she wasn’t.

Steve took his death quite hard. Harder than anyone. The man was more reserved. He refused to talk with anyone. Not even Peggy could cheer him up. She had tried to see him but he only disappeared whenever she came to look for him. It reminded her about what happened with Angie when she had upped and left.

The Howling Commandos were given a few days of down time to process everything. They now had Zola thanks to Peggy deciphering the message about Zola’s transportation. With any luck the man would give up any useful information. But Zola was not Peggy’s concern. Steve was. So when she found him hunched over a bottle in an old blown up tavern, she knew she would have to do something.

“You know we can’t get drunk.” She told him as she walked up. She wore her SSR uniform sans tie. Her engagement ring gleamed in the little bit of light that the day still offered and it was what caught Steve’s eye.

“The doc did say that my cells would be regenerative and what not.” Steve told her. His voice was so quiet that Peggy almost couldn’t hear him. Steve drained the glass of whatever abandoned alcohol he had found. “But you know all this, don’t you?”

“Well I acted as his notebook since January of forty two.” Peggy told him. “Our metabolism burns four times faster than the average person.” Steve just grunted. “It will be a nightmare once we decide to have kids.” She said trying to lift the mood a little bit.

Steve could see that she was trying to make him laugh, but it wasn’t working. He was just miserable. The part about having kids caught him off guard a bit, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just let Peggy go on.

“I know you hurt for Bucky. We all do.” She said, now walking up to him. The woman wrapped her arms around him and held him the best she could. “But you can’t blame yourself like this. Bucky made his choice to join us knowing that it would most likely lead to his death. He wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t think you were worth it.”

Steve just sighed. It was great to know that he was still indirectly the cause of his best friend’s death.

“We’ll get Schmidt. We will take down HYDRA. I promise you that. We all will die before HYDRA wins this fight.” Peggy reassured him. “And afterward we will get married and have as many kids as you want. Then we can raise them in a nice house with a white picket fence and even a dog if you want.”

When Steve said nothing, Peggy held on to him a little longer. After a moment she slowly dropped her hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll leave you be, darling. I’ll be at home if you need me,” Probably drowning her sorrows with a bottle of bourbon, but she kept that bit to herself. With that she started walking out to leave him to his own thoughts.

“Why wait?” He finally asked her.

Peggy turned around quickly to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“Why wait to have kids?” Steve asked her in complete seriousness. He stood up from his seat and took two steps over to her. “Why wait to get married? Let’s just do it.”

“Steve what are you saying?” Peggy asked quietly.

“I’m saying that we should get married right now. Tonight.” He told her firmly. “We’re living our life in a war, Peg. We don’t know what tomorrow brings. One of us could die tomorrow and I don’t want to die knowing that I could have married you and I didn’t. So please, marry me tonight if it’s the last thing we do?”

Peggy was shocked. She had no idea what brought this on. Well, yes she did, but why? The desperate look on Steve’s face was enough to make her tear up like she had after hearing about Bucky’s death. It was quite clear that Peggy’s impulsive and reckless behavior had rubbed off on the Captain.

“Do you really want to do this?” Steve nodded vigorously. “Then we have a wedding to plan, Captain.” She told him with a smile.

That night all of the Howling Commandos attended a very last second wedding service. The small group gathered in the conference room of the SSR. Even Colonel Phillips was present. There was little fanfare and definitely no flowers or a white dress for the bride. But she did had a glass of bourbon, courtesy of Dugan. As for the tradition of something new, old, borrowed and blue; Peggy ignored it.They were in a war, there was no time for any of that nonsense.

The service officiated by one Howard Stark. No one knew exactly how Howard was able to marry them, but no one questioned it. With the amount of money Howard had at his disposal, one rarely questioned his motives. Besides, it would be too difficult to find someone else on such short notice.

After the ceremony, the group all drank to their happy wedding. That was the extent of their reception. The Howlers pitched in some money so that they could spend their wedding night alone. With some help from Howard, they group bought the newlyweds a few days time in a nicer hotel. Colonel Phillips even granted them three days leave for their 'honeymoon.'

On the fourth day, Peggy and Steve returned looking exhausted but also refreshed. Peggy was walking with a slight limp for the entire day. Steve couldn't sit back in a chair without wincing. Neither could turn their head too far would out angry bruises showing under their collar.

No one dared mention any of their observations to the super soldiers. Even Howard kept his mouth shut. While the two looked a little worse for wear, they also looked happy. It was the first time either of them had been so happy in a long time. So the group would let them enjoy their first few days of marriage. All the terrible sexual innuendos could come later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything happens and no one is happy.

Peggy Carter became Peggy Rogers and she had never been happier. While their wedding wasn’t the best wedding in the world, they promised to have a proper ceremony once the war was over. But for now their focus was on the last base. Well, most people’s focus was on the last base.

After their marriage, Peggy and Steve ended up living in Peggy’s house with her family. She had a double bed and it was enough for them. The Carter family was extremely welcoming to Steve despite the fact that they married without them being present. It was nice though. For the first time since his mother had passed, Steve had felt like he had a family again. After his mother, Bucky was his only family left but now he had Peggy and her entire family supporting him. It was wonderful.

After being married two months, the little Rogers family fell into a comfortable pattern. They would get up, eat with the Carter family, got to work, come home, eat, enjoy the family time and go to bed together. It was a nice routine that Steve didn’t realize he liked as much as he did. So the first day he awoke and he wasn’t greeted with breakfast with his family in laws, Steve was a bit confused.

Right now Steve and Peggy were in a tent in the Alps where the rest of their team was. They were secluded from the rest of the men which was nice. It offered them the littlest bit of peace that they didn’t have in war.

“You know, this is technically considered fraternization.” Peggy mumbled into Steve’s bare chest. The two of them were naked under the blankets and even now, Steve found himself getting embarrassed about it. The couple acted like a bunch of newlyweds. It was expected especially after being together for only two months.

Steve soon learned that his wife’s appetite for sex was insatiable. Though that was something that he didn’t mind one bit. So most of their nights were spent together very intimately - just like last night. Neither would be surprised if the camp heard their nightly activities, but at least the men were typically good about not commenting about anything. Probably because they feared what Peggy would do to them.

“I don’t think anyone cares.” Steve replied as he placed a kiss to her hairline. “But I think they will be if we don’t get up soon.”

“I think they can wait.” Peggy told him. She pushed herself up and rolled on top of her husband to straddle him. “They can wait until I get a proper good morning.” She had a devious grin on her face. Steve knew exactly what she wanted and she wanted it now.

Steve smiled and pulled his wife down to give her a proper good morning kiss. It was quickly cut short by Peggy pulling away and clutching her chest in pain. During their two months of marriage, they learned quite a few things about the other. One thing Peggy learned was that Steve enjoyed feeling up his wife. If they were in private, Peggy typically had no problems with it as she enjoyed it herself. However at this point in time, Peggy found that she was quite sore in that area and touching it hurt her.

“Peg are you alright?” Steve asked carefully. He sat up and did his best to hold onto her, but she pulled away from him. Slowly she slipped off him and moved to sit up next to him.

“Just a bit sore from yesterday’s workout.” She lied to him. She wasn’t sore from the work out, she was sore for another reason. A reason she didn’t need to worry Steve with now. His focused needed to be on destroying the last base with their men.

“Come on, let's get up darling.” Peggy told him, now starting to slip into their clothing. “We have a job to do today.”

Steve nodded and the two started to get dressed. They were soldiers first and they had a mission to complete.

Zola had talked and handed over all the information needed for a full scale invasion of the secret HYDRA lair that was located in the Alps. Colonel Phillips was going over schematics with the teams and preparing his men for a massive strike. They already had confirmed assistance from the 1st SAS for their strike along with the entirety of the 107th. Though men and numbers were not much of a concern to her.

No, Peggy was more concerned with why she was feeling sick to her stomach every day for the past couple of weeks. At first she put it off as nerves for the final assault. After all, her job was to be entering with Steve so they could be ‘captured’ by Schmidt. It was a stressful job and many things could go wrong. But after a week of nausea and feeling sick, Peggy knew. She just knew.

Peggy Rogers was pregnant. Peggy Rogers was pregnant in the middle of a damn war with Captain America’s child. She was so screwed.

Now she should have gone to a medic to report a change in medical status rendering her unfit for duty. She should have told Steve by now that she was having his baby. She should have probably stayed back in London where she and her unborn child would be safer. But this was Peggy Rogers. Peggy Rogers did what she wanted.

That was why she stood geared up and ready to go by a motorbike. She wanted to see Schmidt taken down more than she needed to worry about her health. Women had done work while pregnant for many years. Peggy was a genetically altered super soldier! She was pretty sure that one little fight wouldn’t hurt her or her baby. She was The Dame! The woman who could do anything Captain America could but backwards and in heels. She could still probably do it pregnant too.

“After this we’re done.” Steve told her. “We’re done and going to go home and start our family.” He buckled his helmet over his head and then pressed a kiss to his wife’s lips. “The Colonel promised me that once we take down HYDRA we can finally go and enjoy our marriage in peace. Ready to go start our family?”

It took all of Peggy’s restraint to tell him that their family was already started. Instead she just nodded. “Sounds easy enough.” Peggy said with a false smile. “Let's go get that house with a white picket fence.”

“And a dog.” Steve added with a cheeky grin. “The dog is a very important part.”

“As long as I get to choose what type.” Peggy told him with an equally cheeky grin. “I’m feeling something small, but not too small. Perhaps a spaniel. Maybe a springer spaniel.” Springer Spaniels were hunting dogs. Peggy’s family had one when she was a child and she had fond memories of that dog.

“Aren’t spaniels a bit small?” Steve asked curiously. Peggy just looked at him. “Alright you’re in charge. I don’t know why I question you. You’re the boss here aren’t you?”

Peggy laughed at that, “Yes.” Peggy buckled her helmet in place and double checked her sidearms. Once Peggy had everything set and ready to go, she started up her motor bike and swung her leg over it. “Let’s go get captured, Captain.”

The two nodded to each other and raced off though the Alps on their bikes.

* * *

Peggy and Steve managed to get captured easily. Of course, they also managed to take out an entire platoon of soldiers before they were cornered by HYDRA and their weapons. The two ended up back to back with their weapons drawn. Once they were surrounded by the HYDRA members in suits, Peggy had backed herself into Steve, trying to hide behind him. The two were taken hostage, as according to plan and taken into the base.

The security detail was larger than most, but then again they were dealing with two very quick thinking super soldiers. Both of their weapons had been confiscated. Steve lost his shield and side arm while Peggy lost her blade and both of her side arms. Their arms were held behind their backs with a HYDRA agent holding them.

Peggy and Steve were lead through the tunnels, without blindfolds. That was HYDRA’s first mistake. Clearly they didn’t expect what was to come. No matter, Peggy and Steve did their best to mentally map out the place. Eventually the two were forced through a door which lead to Schmidt’s office.

Inside the room was light colored metal walls. Tubes ran though it going every which way - all filled with blue energy of some sort. A desk stood by a large panel of windows which was where Schmidt stood. He was given the two soldier’s weapons so that neither could possess any threat to him.

“Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, Captain. But I must say you do it better than anyone.” The red faced man said to them. He was looking interested at their specially made weapons. He wasn't all that impressed by Steve's shield, but Peggy's weapon was quite the sight.

If Peggy didn’t have a better control over her body, she probably would have vomited at the sight of the Red Skull. Instead she shifted her eyes to focus on the ground and smirked. “I think that’s the first I’ve ever heard you called arrogant, Cap.” The woman joked out to her husband.

Steve looked back at her and offered his lovely wife a charming grin. “Typically you’re the arrogant one.” Wasn't that the truth.

“I cannot deny that. After all, I am the woman who can do anything.” Peggy said, still looking at the floor. While she acted all aloof and full of herself, Peggy did not trust her stomach to give away her true feelings of fear and disgust. Her eyes caught sight of a bright flash outside the window. Slowly she lifted her eyes to it and noted a series of bright lights. It was Morse Code. 

 _Need more time._ No doubt a message from the Howlers who were planning on infiltrating the base. Peggy didn't know if Steve saw it, but she could try and up the back talk a little. It was the only way she could buy them time.

Suddenly Red Skull turned his attention to Peggy. He slowly reached out and grabbed her chin between his fingers. With a swift movement he brought Peggy’s head up to look at him.

“There are still limits to what even you can do, Eva isn’t it?” Peggy’s jaw clenched tight as the man brought up her old cover story. “I remember you, I wondered how you survived. But I see now that you also received the serum. Though I had already expected this, it is nice to have confirmation though. How did your body heal? Is there still scaring?” The man asked with a maniacal laugh.

At that, Peggy pulled her head out of the man’s hands as violently as possible. She could feel her body reacting and instinctively she pulled her arms away from her captors to shield her face while her body convulsed. She collapsed to her knees and fought the urge to empty her stomach with everything she had.

“What did you do to her?” Steve growled out angrily. He took a step forward as if to threaten the man, but it was pointless. Red Skull was not intimidated at all. After all, they were practically on the same level of strength. No to mention all the men in the room had weapons pointed at Steve.

“Oh nothing… today.” The look of pure rage on Steve’s face made the man laugh once again.

“You’re insane.” Steve spat out angrily. His eye bounced back between Peggy, who was slowly starting to recover, and the head of HYDRA. He noted Peggy was doing something on the floor with her hands. She was tapping and swiping, but making it seem like she was still shaking. “Dr. Erskine told me you were insane but I didn’t believe it until now.”

“Ah, the Doctor resented my genius.” Schmidt told him angrily. “He tried to deny me what was rightfully mine! Yet he gave you everything… So, what makes you so special? I know the failure was only given this so that she may survive-” Peggy let out an indignant cry in protest, but she was silenced when a HYDRA grunt pointed his weapon at her. “Why was everything handed to you on a silver platter?”

Steve shrugged, “Dunno, I’m just some kid from Brooklyn.” The look of pure rage on Schmidt’s face was enough to make him smile, even when the man hit him. “I can do this all day!” Steve added, still smiling.

The Red Skull rolled his eyes, “Of course you could, as could I, but unfortunately I’m on a tight schedule.”

“Oh how convenient,” Peggy said weakly, slowly rising to her feet. “So are we.” At that moment the Howling Commandos burst through the windows of Schmidt’s office and a full firefight started. At that point, Schmidt took what he needed and fled the office before anyone could realize he had gone.

Dugan threw Peggy’s sword to her and she quickly shifted it to its spear form. Using both ends of her weapon, she started knocking down HYDRA agents by sweeping their feet out from under them or stabbing them in the face. Steve was tossed his shield and started bashing anyone who got in his way.

“I’m going after Schmidt, you lead the men, Dame!” Steve told her as he knocked out another HYDRA agent.

“Roger that!” Peggy shouted. The rest of the Howlers snickered at the statement but Peggy glared at them. “Now is no time for jokes!” She shouted before she was hit in the back. The woman stumbled forward a few steps but quickly turned on her feet and knocked out her attacker. "Though it was quite good if I do say so myself."

Within moments the rest of the HYDRA agents were taken down and the Howling Commandos, led by Peggy, rushed off to meet the other soldiers for the fight of their life.

* * *

"You're late!" Steve told her once she and the others joined up with him. Soldiers were streaming past the two super soldiers and were quickly engaging any HYDRA agent they found.

"Yes well it wouldn't be the first time." Peggy replied, while making a terribly placed joke about her pregnancy. Two seconds later she realized what she said, and paled considerably. This was not how she wanted to tell Steve.

"What?" Steve asked, thankfully not understanding the terrible joke.

"Come on! Don't we have an evil mastermind to stop?" Peggy yelled out, while taking off down the hall.

"Uh, right!"

Schmidt did his best to keep the Allies from reaching him, but he did not take into account a very angry (and pregnant) English woman breaking down any doors in her path. With Peggy and Steve’s strength they broke through any obstacle without much difficulty.

“He’s getting away!” Steve shouted as he saw Schmidt raced toward a massive bomber like plane. HYDRA agents were practically pouring out of the woodwork, trying to keep the team of super soldiers at bay. Steve bashed a few with his shield but more came to take their place. It was at this moment when he truly understood the saying "cut of one head, two more shall take it's place." 

“Go get him, Steve!” Peggy shouted to him as she and the other men took on any of the HYDRA agents who dared try and stop him. Like the HYDRA agents, allied soldiers were funneling into the hangar at lightning speed and shooting anyone in their path.

Before Peggy could vanish and bring a world of pain to HYDRA, Steve pulled her close to him in an awkward embrace. The man placed a kiss to Peggy’s lips and smiled. “Oh I’ll get him, and when I do we can start our family.”

Peggy looked up and gave him a small smile, the fight temporarily forgotten. “I’m afraid it already has.” She told him with a guilty smile now on her face.

Steve looked absolutely stunned. His free hand reached down and his fingers brushed across her still flat stomach. “You’re pregnant?” Steve asked her in shock.  Then Peggy's terribly placed joke dawned on him. "Wait then you said you were late- We’re having a baby?” 

“Well not until you stop Schmidt we aren’t! Now go!” Peggy kissed him firmly before shoving Steve in the direction of the plane.

Steve stood there for a moment, still a bit shocked that he was going to be a father soon. But once he realized that he still had to stop the Red Skull, he was off once more. The man raced off to the plane just as the propellers started. The plane started moving slowly, but Steve was making good time.

Peggy had turned back to fighting, slicing down anyone in her path. Colonel Phillips was taking out people by her side. Since he had heard her confession to Steve, the man made sure to protect her at all costs. He was not having the Dame, the mother of Captain America’s unborn kid, die on his watch. He also was planning his 'you are in so much trouble' speech and he would be dammed if Peggy died before he could give it.

While peggy fought with her back toward Steve, Colonel Phillips kept a close eye on him too. He was planning on giving Rogers a good talking to as well. “He’ll never make it!” The Colonel said quickly as he watched Steve move toward the plane. As he spoke the man noticed a sleek black vehicle off to the side, “On second thought. Dame, with me!”

The Colonel booked it to the corner of the hangar. Peggy followed him while shooting at HYDRA agents behind her. The two hopped into the vehicle and the Colonel started it up. Within moments they were racing over to Steve’s position to give him a well needed speed boost.

“Rogers! Get in!” The Colonel called out. Steve didn’t hesitate and hopped over the side so that he was next to Peggy.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Steve asked her as the Colonel slowly caught up to the plane. His eyes never left the plane, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see his wife out of her peripherals.

“Are we really discussing this now?” Peggy shouted also focused on the plane, “we are about to take down the biggest threat to the world and you want to talk about why I hid my pregnancy from you!”

“We will talk about this afterward!” Steve demanded loudly, trying to make his words heard over the plane.

“Of course, now let's go kill him!” Peggy started to stand up but Steve pushed her back.

“No way Peg. I’m not letting my wife and mother of my unborn child to be put in anymore danger!” Steve told her. “I’ll take care of this and then be right back.” Peggy sighed but nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now go!” The two kissed and Steve leaped onto the plane just in time. Just after Steve jumped, Colonel Phillips hit the brakes and turned on the wheel roughly. The car came skidding to a stop just at the edge of the mountain runway.

“Well that was close…” Peggy said after two seconds. She could feel her chest still pounding from all the adrenaline. Peggy was holding the sides of the car so hard that she had left dents in them from her fingers. Slowly she let go and flushed with embarrassment when she noticed what she had done.

“I’ll say.” The man put the car in reverse and then started driving it back down the runway where most all the HYDRA agents had been killed or had started to flee. “And you and I are going to have a conversation that you won’t like when all this is said and done.”

“I am well aware.” Peggy replied, laying across the back seat and trying to catch her breath. Fighting while pregnant took more out of her than she had realized. Still, she could go for a round two if she had too.

Once they were back inside the base, Peggy and the Colonel took it upon themselves to take out any lingering HYDRA agents before high tailing it to the radio room. Once they arrived they could hear the sounds of fighting but then screaming - Schmidt screaming to be precise. After it was silent for a moment, Steve radioed in over the plane.

“Steve!” Peggy cried out when she heard his voice. She shoved the poor radio operator out of her way in her frantic scramble for the communicator. “Steve are you alright?”

 _“I’m good, Peg. Schmidt’s dead.”_ Steve's tired voice crackled from over the radio system.

Peggy let out a sigh of relief. Schmidt was dead! “And the plane?”

 _“That’s a bit tougher to explain.”_ Steve replied with a hint of a chuckle. Not the sweet chuckle he liked to do, but a horribly foreboding chuckle that told Peggy something was quite wrong.

“Well give me your coordinates, I can find you a safe landing site.” Peggy said quickly, now trying to figure out where she could get Steve to land. He hadn’t left too long ago, they could find some place safe. Right? 

 _“Peggy,”_ Steve told her quietly, _“There isn’t going to be a safe landing.”_ Suddenly all the color drained from her face. She knew what Steve was saying and it was the last thing she needed to hear. _“I’m going to try and force the plane down.”_

“No!" Peggy practically screamed. "No! I can get Howard on the line! He should know exactly what to do and-”

_“Peg, there’s no time. This thing is moving fast and headed for New York. I need to put it in the water fast.”_

The water? He was already over the ocean? “No, please Steve!” Peggy begged, her voice cracked as she spoke. Tears fell down her cheeks. “Please, we still have time!” She couldn’t lose him. Not now! The were going to have a baby!

 _“No we don’t Peggy. I’m in the middle of nowhere now. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die.”_ The woman tried to choke back a sob but failed miserably. There was no doubt that Steve could hear her hurting on the other side of the radio. He was hurting too. _“I have to do this. For you, for me, for our baby and for everyone else. This is my choice, Peggy.”_

There was a little bit of silence on the radio before Peggy spoke again. “We haven’t even picked out names for the baby…” She sounded so sad and it killed Steve inside. He wanted nothing more to go back to her and live out the rest of his life in peace with their family.

Steve laughed a little. _“Well we better do that now, just in case I miss something.”_

“You do have this horrible tendency to be late.” Peggy replied causing them to both laugh sadly. “So if we have a boy, what should we name him?”

 _“What about Buchanan, after Bucky?”_ Steve asked choking up on his own tears. Not only for the loss of his best friend, but the loss of his child that he would never meet.

“That can be his middle name.” Peggy agreed, “I get to choose the first name though.”

 _“Deal.”_ Steve agreed before suddenly changing the subject, _“Remember when we first met? And that guy called you Queen Victoria? If we have a girl, we should call her Victoria.”_

“I like Victoria.” Peggy told him softly. Her fingers brushed over her still flat stomach as she thought of having a baby girl. “What about Victoria Sarah Rogers for a girl.” Steve’s mother had been named Sarah. She thought it would be a good way to honor the woman who raised Steve to be the man he was today.

 _“Sounds perfect Peg.”_ Steve said getting a little choked up at his wife’s thoughtfulness, _“And for a boy? His first name?”_

“Steven Buchanan Rogers, after his father, naturally.” Peggy replied simply before letting out a small sob. “If you aren’t there when our child is born, I’ll be quite cross with you.”

_“I’ll make sure to bring flowers. Then whisk you away to our house with the white picket fence.”_

“Yes with the dog.” Peggy said, “So don’t be late, whatever you do.”

 _“I wouldn’t dream of-_ ” And then there was just static.

* * *

After Steve had crash landed the plane, Peggy had went on a wild rampage. Any captured HYDRA agents who wanted to live were slaughtered by her own hand in anger. She personally blew up the final HYDRA base and beheaded every agent she found. And that was only the beginning.

The next day it was publicly announced that Captain America was killed in action. During this public announcement, Peggy was broadcast over all the radios in the area in the role as The Dame and she told the world that she fully intended to keep fighting on Captain America’s behalf. While everyone who knew of Peggy’s condition was positively livid, they couldn’t keep her from fighting now. She was needed to keep up morale and publicity would be good for her.

For the next two months, the Dame and the Howling Commandos fought all over Europe, helping the Allies win the war. Just the sight of them brought hope to the soldiers as well as the civilians they came into contact with. The small group was exhausted, but they never stopped fighting.

At one point the Howling Commandos encountered a German slave camp where they assisted in the liberation of the people. Out of all the things they had seen in the war, the sight of this camp was the most terrifying thing they had seen. During their three day stay in the area, Peggy had gotten sick more times than she could count. The group had planned to stay longer but with the Dame’s health quickly declining from lack of food for her and her unborn child, they were forced to leave. By the end of it all, she had to be carried out and forced to stay in a medical tent for a day.

In the last few days of the war, Peggy and the others encountered a HYDRA base in Austria. They stormed the base and took it over, confiscating anything they could in hopes that it would never see the light of day ever again. All things considered, it was a pretty easy victory now that the Red Skull was gone.

They also freed a woman taken prisoner by HYDRA. She seemed to know quite a bit about some of the artifacts that Peggy confiscated. Specifically an obelisk which she called the Diviner. She gave the super soldier quite a bit of information. Information that would not be filed in her report on the matter.

“You are not writing this down?” The young woman asked her as Peggy blatantly ignored the information she was being told.

“Some things are better left forgotten.” Peggy told her quietly. She folded the report up and then directed her full attention to the woman. “If you are right about these Inhumans, there may be people out there who will try to harness their powers and create another war on the world.” The woman then understood what Peggy was saying. “I will keep this information to myself and I shall die with it.”

The Chinese woman nodded, “You are a true protector. Your people will be forever in your debt.” She placed a hand on top of Peggy’s shoulder and offered her a reassuring smile.

“I just wish to keep the peace, really.” Peggy explained, shoving her report to the side. Her eyes glanced down to her stomach. She was hardly showing, but there was the slightest swell of her stomach. Though one could only see it when she was not in her uniform.

“Then the world is in your debt, Dame Union Jack.” The woman said difinitively. “Should you ever come to China, you will be most welcome in my home.”

Peggy smiled at her. "I shall try and learn Chinese before I arrive." The two laughed and settled into a light and comfortable conversation.

They did not speak any more after that day. Peggy was called to France that same day where she observed the official surrender of Germany, marking the end of the war. After that, Peggy willingly returned to London. She was brought right to the Palace where she and the other important figures in English society announced that the war with Germany was officially over. Cheers rang through the streets and there was celebrating for many days. However Peggy was absent from all the celebrating.

With the War in Germany officially over, Peggy finally took a step back and let herself grieve for the loss of Steve. Her weapon was given to Dugan to keep safe until she was ready to return to the field. The Howling Commandos bit their leader farewell and then Dame Union Jack was suddenly no more. Officially Dame Union Jack was on leave until further notice and Lieutenant Colonel Margaret C. Rogers was on medical leave for “injuries” sustained in the war.

She shut herself up in her room for days, only leaving to bathe. During this time Helena didn’t even attempt to steal her make up. James, once he came home from war, called her Peggy and her parents let her do whatever she wanted. Charles was the only one who visited Peggy in her room.

Being twins, Peggy and Charles always had a strange connection. Charles was often the first person to know how Peggy as feeling. That was why many of his nights were spent holding Peggy as she sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. Many nights she would fall asleep sobbing. The whole house could hear the anguished cries and they felt helpless.

As the days went on, soon the other two siblings invaded their older sister’s room. At first it was just to keep her company, perhaps eat breakfast together or read. Helena would drag Peggy from her bed and do her make up and get her dressed in something. James would try and get her to play chess. Charles had managed to bring Peggy downstairs to play piano once or twice. After a few weeks, Helena, James, Peggy and Charles all found themselves falling asleep in Peggy’s room just to keep her company. After that night, Peggy finally found strength to start coming out of her room and even walking around in public again.

“Oi Peg, you got a visitor.” Charles told her a few days after she started leaving her room.

Peggy was sitting at the piano when he told her. She had gotten dressed in a simple dark purple dress and she even had her makeup and hair done thanks to Helena. The swell of her stomach could be easily seen under the dress, letting the world know that she was pregnant. Peggy still wore her wedding ring and was too scared to remove it.

“Who is it, Charles?” Peggy asked, turning her attention away from the music. Even since Charles brought her downstairs to the piano, Peggy had started to find a comfort in playing again. So much so that she had started teaching herself how to do a more jazzy style of playing just to remind her of better times.

Charles was about to answer Peggy but then a very familiar face appeared in the doorway. “Hey Peg!”

“Howard!” Peggy exclaimed. She awkwardly stood up from the piano bench and made her way over to him as fast as she could. Howard ran toward Peggy to make her trip short and wrapped her up into a firm hug, making sure not to squeeze her.

“Howard, what are you doing here?” Peggy asked, still a bit shocked that he had come to her home.

“I came to see you!” Howard said enthusiastically. “I, um…”

“Spit it out, Stark.” Peggy ordered playfully.

“Well I missed you. And I had something for you.” He explained quietly. The young man was pretty hesitant about continuing but Peggy didn’t push him. The way he was looking at her made her think that what he was about to say would make her horribly upset. “Can we sit down?” He finally asked.

Peggy nodded and the two moved to the sofa. because of her pregnancy, Peggy had to lean back against the sofa. Her hand came to rest on top of her stomach and she started tracing little designs over it. “Whatever you want to say, it’s best to just say it.” Peggy told Howard quietly.

Howard sighed and nodded. “Well… With you and Steve getting married so fast, I never was able to give you your wedding gift.” He said quietly. Now Peggy realized why he was being so careful about his phrasing. “When the wedding happened it wasn’t ready yet. And then everything happened so I had to change it a bit here and there…”

“What sort of present did you get us?” Peggy asked, confused. “If it is something that will explode on me, I may have to punch you.”

“No!” Howard said loudly. “No! I won’t explode! Well, I don’t think there is anything in it that will at least. I tested everything myself and they passed the tests and-”

“Get on with it Howard.”

“Right um…” He pulled a large envelope from inside his jacket pocket. “Here. Inside is what your wedding present was supposed to be… I just wish Steve would be able to enjoy it too...”

Peggy took the envelope with shaky hands. She slowly dragged her finger along the seam and then pulled out the contents. What she saw made her tear up.

Howard Stark had bought her and Steve a house.

“You bought us a house?” Peggy asked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. “An entire house!”

“Steve said he wanted you to have a place to raise a big family in.” Howard replied with a smile. “So I made sure to get a bunch of rooms built for your future kids. I made sure to have them put in a white picket fence too. I don’t have the dog yet, but I figured you’d want to choose the breed-”

“Wait, get rooms built? Howard, did you build us a house?” Peggy asked, more shocked than she was before.

“Technically no.” Howard said with a small smirk. “But I may have paid someone to build you a house and have it fully furnished. Take a look!”

Peggy turned her attention back to the stack of photos in her hand. Howard had pictures taken of every room. It was clear that he didn’t pick any of the furniture out. The style definitely appealed to Peggy, but she wondered who picked everything out.

“Oh you’re gonna like this next part!” Howard said with a smile.

Peggy flipped to the next picture only to gasp. Pictured was a beautiful black Steinway grand piano. But the shocking part was the person next to the piano. It was Angie! She stood off to the side with her hands out as if to show off the beautiful instrument.

“She picked it out.” Howard told Peggy with a smile. “She actually helped Jarvis decorate. This whole thing, the house and all, was her idea.”

“Jarvis?” Peggy asked curiously.

“My butler. He’s English, you’d like him. Real swell guy.” That explained it, only the English had fine taste (and Angie apparently).

Peggy gently ran her finger over Angie’s form and smiled. She didn’t even realize she had been crying until a tear landed on the photo. After that, she suddenly hit Howard with the stack of photos.

“You scheming bastard!” She yelled at him with a stupid smile.

“Awe come on Peg! You like it!” Howard whined back to her. Honestly, he acted like a child sometimes.

“No Howard. I don’t like it.” Peggy told him seriously. Her smile was gone and she had a completely emotionless face. “I love it.”

Howard beamed at her and then pulled her into an awkward hug. Peggy held him as tightly as she could. A few tears got on Howard’s coat, but neither mentioned it. When they pulled away, Howard spoke.

“So, wanna go see your new home?” Howard asked her out of the blue.

“Excuse me?”

“Wanna go see it?” Howard asked again, “I can get us on a flight from here to New York tonight if you want?”

“I don’t think tonight would be good…” Peggy started, “I’d have to pack anyway.”

“Why? We have clothes for you already at the house.” Howard said causally. Peggy looked shocked that he even had clothing for her. Then she narrowed her eyes at the man. “Angie bought ‘em! I swear! I wasn’t there! She took care of all your stuff! Don’t hit me again!”

Peggy nodded, satisfied with his answer- and fear. At least Howard didn’t look at what sort of underwear Angie bought her. Though knowing Angie, she probably was just as bad as Howard in some ways… especially when it came to Peggy’s underwear.

“Still. I can’t just leave.” Peggy said condescendingly. “Not tonight at least. Why don’t we discuss it over dinner?”

“Sure, where do you want to go?” Howard asked her with a smile. “Anywhere you like, my treat!”

“How about you stay for dinner.” Peggy told him. “I don’t really feel like getting up and changing. Walking around is rather difficult now. I feel like a whale.”

“Still look beautiful to me!” Howard replied cheerfully. He then received a face full of pillow. “Hey!” Howard tried to be mad, but the little bit of giggling that came from Peggy was worth getting hit with a thousand pillows. “Alright, I’ll stay for dinner. But you gotta play me a song. I missed you and Angie performing at the bar and I’ve never heard you play.”

“Sounds lovely,” Peggy said with a smile. She picked herself up and headed over to her piano to play herself a more jazzy tune. Something Angie would like.

Howard Stark stayed for dinner and even stayed the night at the Carter residence. Three days later he and Peggy had boarded a plane set to go off to New York where Peggy would see her house for the first time.

* * *

When Peggy arrived at her new house in late August, she was greeted by the Howling Commandos who wanted to be there for her welcome home. They walked her through the entire house and even made her dinner (because they all knew about Peggy’s inability to cook). The group even stayed in the house with Peggy so that she wouldn’t feel alone in such a large home.

Every day was spent exploring the house that Howard made and then traveling in to town. What Angie and Howard both neglected to by was maternity clothing for Peggy. Thankfully Peggy was smart and packed her own clothing that would last her a few days. So on their third day in New York, Peggy forced all the men to go shopping with her. No one argued and so Peggy spent all day shopping in the finest stores and spending quite a bit of Howard’s money.

The house Howard built was massive six bedroom house complete with five bathrooms, a home office, wine cellar, wet bar, formal dining room, beautiful kitchen and even a guest house. He even designed a room for the new baby. Peggy had ten acres of land completely to herself and it was all fenced in. Inside, Peggy noticed that all the pictures around the house were from the Captain and Dame tour. There were even some from the war.

“The photos were Angie’s gift.” Howard had told her. “She also took all the drawings that Steve made and got them framed.” He looked down at one of the many happy pictures of Steve, Peggy, and Angie and smiles. “We made a few big ones too. Like the picture of all of us at the bar.” Another Angie photo. The photo in mind had all the Howling Commandos plus Howard and Angie at a table smiling. It was hanging in the dining room.

Peggy noticed that they had somehow found all of Steve’s drawings. The pencil sketches that Steve had made were scattered throughout the house. It made Peggy feel like a part of him was still with her, even though he was gone. She had a few in the master bedroom, all of just her and Steve. Some had been taken and copied by other artists and then colored in. They also hung on the walls.

“Where is she?” Peggy asked while handling a photo of her and Angie dancing after a show. They both were smiling and she could see Steve in the background, laughing. It was after the New Orleans show if Peggy remembered correctly. She and Angie had been absolutely ridiculous that night. It was quite a good night, especially the ending.

“Probably with her family.” Howard replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Apparently they’re having a rough time. She doesn’t even live with them, but she’s always over there helping out. I’ve offered to help but Angie won’t have it. She won’t even come back to work with me. Wants to go on Broadway or something.”

“Sounds like her.” Peggy said quietly. She was a little bit surprised when Angie didn’t accept her old job back. She had no doubt that Howard would pay well, logically working with him would be the smartest decision. But the woman did always want to be on Broadway and when Broadway comes callin’ - Peggy couldn’t remember the rest of that phrase. “Just wait a few years. She’s wanted to be on Broadway all her life. Why not extend a job offer to her brother?”

“All of them are in Japan, except the one who got shot. Apparently they need him in the family garage…” Howard mumbled out. “Angie now works at some restaurant as a waitress. Says that they let her off to go to auditions and stuff.”

“Well Angie is a people person.” Peggy told him, now setting down the photograph. She then went to take a seat in a nearby chair so that she could give her feet a break, and her back. At seven months into her pregnancy, Peggy started to understand how taxing it could be. Super soldier or not, Pregnancy was difficult.

“And she’s got a brain for machines. If she wanted to go audition and be on Broadway I’d let her. She could do anything and I’d still pay her better than what she makes now.” Peggy simply chucked. “This isn’t a laughin’ matter, Peg. The people who go to that Automat don’t treat her well. They treat her like dirt. Do they not know that she was the person who created the weapon that Dame Union Jack used?”

“Probably not, Howard.” Peggy said sadly, “Because in this day and age, women are treated as inferior to men.” Even with all her credentials, Peggy knew that she would never be treated the same as a man who did her job.

Howard just grunted angrily. “Then people are idiots.” Even though he may be a womanizer, Howard Stark still understood equality. Perhaps his time with the stubborn yet genius Italian woman did him well.

“I agree.”

* * *

Eventually the Howling Commandos had to leave Peggy. However Howard remained behind, not willing to leave Peggy alone just yet. The two often distracted themselves by running out and spending money of whatever they wanted. But today was Sunday and no one worked on Sunday.

“Come on Peg, we’re going out.” Howard decided when he walked into the living room.

Peggy was curled up as comfortably as she could on a large sofa reading a book. She was already dressed for the day, but she clearly was not in the mood for walking any more than she had to.

“Come on!” Howard said with a smile, “You’ll like it. I have the whole day planned.”

Eventually Peggy agreed and the two set off, again. This time they didn’t go shopping, they went to Brooklyn. Not just anywhere in Brooklyn, they went to a cemetery. Howard lead Peggy through the cemetery until he came to stop at three grave markers. The first was a Joseph Rogers. The second belonged to Sarah Rogers and the third was none other than Steven Grant Rogers.

Peggy found herself becoming teary eyes as she stared at the grave marker of her husband. Slowly she dropped to her knees, not caring if her clothes got dirty. Her fingers traced over the stone engraving of his name.

“Steven Grant Rogers…” Peggy mumbled to herself. “Loyal soldier, loving husband and a good man.” Peggy took notice of the flowers that had been placed at the grave recently, quite a few flowers actually. It was apparent that someone had been coming here to tend his grave, though Peggy didn’t know who.

“I miss you Steve.” Peggy whispered, “You said you’d be right back… But here I am, and you aren’t here...” Tears fell down Peggy’s face but she didn’t bother to wipe them away. “The baby is coming in two months and I’m already the size of a whale. If I get any larger I may just pop.” The woman couldn’t help but chuckle at her little joke.

“Charles says our baby is going to be a fat baby.” Peggy said, moving on. “I hit him with a book for that.” She could just imagine Steve laughing at that and encouraging her incredibly unladylike behavior. “I finally saw Howard’s wedding present. He build us the dream house you always wanted, with the white picket fence and room for the children to play. You would love it.”

Peggy sighed but then went on. “Angie helped design it. I’m also quite certain that she designed one of the guest bedrooms to her taste completely. I’m quite convinced I found some of her clothes in the closet.” She laughed to herself when she discovered that. “I’m afraid I’ll never be rid of her.”

“Aw shucks, English. Do you gotta be so mean?” A familiar voice asked from behind her. It was sweet but also teasing.

Peggy turned her head so quickly that she almost made herself sick. But behind her stood one finely dressed Angie Martinelli. No doubt she was wearing her Sunday best, and she probably had just finished with Mass.

“Angie?” Peggy asked in shock.

Angie knelt down next to Peggy and put an arm over her shoulder. Peggy leaned into the comforting embrace of her best friend and cried on her shoulder. Not out of sadness, but happiness and relief. Angie was alive, she was safe and she was with Peggy right now. She didn’t lose everyone in the damn war. Peggy still had her Angie.

“Welcome home, English,” Angie told her while running her fingers through Peggy’s hair. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, um... The end! Thanks for reading folks! Thanks to everyone who helped me with this! I actually finished a story! (thats the first!)


End file.
